Vieja travesía
by Jenny-Utahime
Summary: Una historia que comenzó con apoyo de mi novio. Basado en la trama del juego de Rekka no Ken, con ciertos pairings. Puede parecer Mary-Sue, pero... ¡no lo es! Capítulos 16-20
1. Encuentro

Este fic está basado en la trama de la historia.

En este fic, me incluyo en la historia con el papel de la estratega; se me hizo fácil ya que el estratega tiene un papel dinámico e interactivo con los personajes en este juego. Claro, le pongo mi nombre, Giselle, y una personalidad un tanto deprimente y de baja autoestima (nota: me ayuda en mi tema de fondo favorito, ¡drama!). Y, bueno, como papel de estratega, se me hace más fácil que el fic se desarrolle en primera persona, o sea, narrado por mí, explicado por mi XD.

Giselle es una joven castaña, de estatura baja. De ojos castaños, y tiene el cabello suelto, no muy largo.

Ligeras modificaciones en la historia, sin cambiar el tema original.

¡Espero les guste! Y hay de aquel que ose copiar sin permiso XD

**Capítulo 1.**

_Aaaah. – _Me quejé mientras intentaba abrir los ojos. Me detuve un segundo, no recordaba nada. No tenía idea de cómo había terminado en aquel humilde Ger. Me levanté un poco, y noté que mi capa estaba en una silla al lado de la cama. ¿Qué había pasado? Escuché pasos y me volví a recostar. No soy una persona confianzuda, y el hecho de aparecer en casa de un perfecto desconocido, me resultaba de cierta forma temible.

- Vaya, ya has despertado, ¡menos mal! – Dijo una peliverde, con un tazón en la mano. – Llevas un tiempo dormida, te encontré cerca de aquí, no deberías vagar sin tener nada en el estómago. – Guardé silencio y estiré las manos, tomando el tazón, sin quitar la mirada de la enigmática chica que estaba frente a mí. – Y, bueno, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Giselle… - Dije mientras seguía viendo la casa. – Sacae… son símbolos de Sacae. – Dije mientras sonreía. – Vaya, ahora recuerdo, iba rumbo a Caelin, y me ganó la noche. – Guardé silencio, y no dije más mientras terminaba la sopa de un sorbo. – Gracias, pero… no deberías dejar entrar a cualquiera a tu humilde morada. Bien pude ser una espía, o alguien que te pudiera hacer daño. - Dije mientras me intentaba levantar de la cama.

- Soy Lyn. – La chica se sentó en la cama. – Y, créeme, se que no eres una mala persona. Lo supe cuando te vi. – Lyn tragó saliva y levantó la mirada. – Mis… padres fueron asesinados hace no mucho. Sé reconocer a una mala persona…

Guardé silencio mientras la veía. – Lo… siento. – Me encogí de hombros.

- Me prometí no volver a llorar. – Lyn sonrió y me vio fijamente. El estar conforme con alguien que no conocía era extraño. Se escuchó un ruido. - ¿Qué fue eso? Espera aquí, no vayas a salir. – Guardé silencio, mientras me levantaba y me colocaba la capa. Lyn entró corriendo, poco después. – ¡Son bandidos! ¡Seguro vienen a asaltar los pueblos! Tendré que detenerlos. – Lyn me volteó a ver al terminar de hablarse a si misma. – Quédate aquí, Giselle, no correrás peligro.

Sonreí. – Bueno, podría ser útil, Lyn. Si me lo permites, podría ayudarte. – Lyn abrió los ojos y me vio de píes a cabeza.

Ayudarme… ¿sabes usar armas? – Negué con la cabeza, a lo que Lyn se sorprendió aún más.

Soy… una estratega. – Dije mientras levantaba la mano. Me encogí de hombros y sonreí. – Podría ayudarte, no te estorbaré, lo prometo.

Está bien. Hace mucho que no escuchaba de estrategas, Giselle, pero si quieres ayudarme, iremos juntas. – Lyn me tomó de la mano y salimos de su Ger. – Bien, Giselle, hagámoslo. No te alejes de mí, no pasará nada, lo prometo.

Vi cuántos enemigos había, sólo dos. – Acerquémonos a ellos, Lyn. – Sonreí.

Bien, - Lyn se acercó lentamente, pero uno de ellos nos vio. – Demonios, nos vieron. Quédate atrás, Giselle. Yo me encargo. – Lyn acabó con el en poco tiempo. Me vio tan pronto finalizó. Tomó algo de su mochila y sonrió. – Vayamos contra el otro.

Poco pude decir, Lyn era una gran guerrera. Siempre quise ser así, pero soy muy débil para siquiera sostener un cuchillo. Terminó con los dos enemigos y me volteó a ver. – Regresemos a casa.

Lyn me dejó dormir en su Ger. Me recosté en la cama y me quedé observando a la nada. Lyn… el sólo saber que está sola en el mundo me hacía recordar mi pasado. Un pasado grabado en mi mente… cerré los ojos. – _Madre… Padre…_ - Tragué saliva y recordé las palabras de Lyn. – _No, yo tampoco volveré a llorar. _– Me quedé dormida, divagando en sueños casi tan reales como la batalla del día anterior.

- ¿Giselle? Despierta. – Lyn sonrió mientras tocaba mi hombro. - ¿Descansaste bien? La batalla de ayer fue desgastante, supongo. – Me erguí y vi a Lyn. – Tienes un cabello muy bonito. No deberías cubrirlo con la capa. – Lyn me vio fijamente a los ojos. – Como sea, quería… proponerte algo. Veo que tienes conocimientos de guerra y todo eso, ¿te gustaría que viajáramos juntas? – Sonreí. Sería maravilloso poder viajar con alguien, y que mejor que con Lyn. Asentí sin decir más. Lyn sonrió. – Quiero volverme más fuerte, Giselle, con tu ayuda se que lo lograré. ¡Seré la mejor con tu ayuda!

Sonreí lentamente. Tenía un presentimiento extraño, me agradaba el hecho de que podría ayudar a Lyn en esta que parecía una larga travesía.


	2. Recuerdos

¡Gracias por los reviews!

Y, bueno, respondo.

**Erk92**, joven amigo, de hecho, Serra y Erk… mmm, no, estaba comentando que precisamente Serra es muy caprichosa, me agradaría ver las reacciones entre Matt y ella, más que nada. Así que, no hay Serra y Erk, no te preocupes, jiji. Y, tomo tu palabra de Lyn y Héctor, ajajaja, desde un principio me agradaba su amor/odio, aunque todavía no decido bien cuáles poner.

¡**Mistic_girl**, gracias!

Sin más preámbulos, a lo que vine, jaja.

**Capítulo 2**

Fuimos a Bulgar. Si bien era cierto que poco sabíamos a dónde íbamos, era agradable pasar tiempo con Lyn. Me detuve mientras veía un puesto con joyas de oro.

- Puede preguntar, señorita, no se preocupe. – Dijo un señor mientras sonreía al verme asentir sin quitar la mirada de unos pendientes.

- Giselle, estoy por aquí, no te vayas a ir muy lejos, ¿sí? – Lyn me gritó mientras cargaba unas bolsas con víveres. Vi al hombre mientras sostenía los aretes, pero escuché una voz al fondo.

-¿Esos aretes son casi tan hermosos como tú? – Un joven castaño se colocó a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Que tal si te quitas esa capucha, y me dejas comprobarlo.

-¿Dis-Disculpa? – Dije mientras me encogía de hombros y me sonrojaba lentamente. Vi por encima de su hombro, encontrándome a Lyn caminando rápidamente hacia nosotros.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, bella dama misteriosa? – Dijo el joven mientras se intentaba acercar a mí.

-Permiso… - Gruñó Lyn, mientras quitaba a aquel coqueto castaño y me tomaba del hombro.

-Vaya, vaya. Estoy de suerte. Dos bellas señoritas que querrán pasar un rato con un noble caballero hoy. – Dijo burlonamente mientras nos veía a las dos.

- ¿Qué te crees para hablarnos con tal descaro? – Lyn preguntó molesta.

- Lyn… déjalo así, tan sólo es… - Intenté detener a Lyn, pero no pude hacer mucho.

- Aaaah, pues soy de Lycia. De una humilde morada en Caelin, donde solo salen hombres honrados. – Sonrió el castaño intentando tomar la mano de Lyn.

- Sí, se nota. – Respondió con sarcasmo Lyn, mientras me veía de reojo. – Vámonos, Giselle, no vale la pena seguir discutiendo. – Lyn me tomó de la mano y nos fuimos de ahí. El castaño comenzó a gritar, pero Lyn no quiso detenerse. – Eh, los caballos no dejan pasar. Ah, tenía que ser él el dueño, ¿no?

Sonreí, a Lyn en verdad le molestaban los chicos así. A mí siempre me han cohibido. Caminé tras ella, al lado del chico castaño estaba un pelirrojo que vio de reojo a Lyn.

- Con permiso, no me dejan pasar. – Lyn dijo mientras veía fijamente al castaño. – ¿Podrían quitar sus caballos?

- Por supuesto, disculpe. – Dijo el pelirrojo con cierto tono de arrepentimiento. Vi al castaño, que sólo bajó la mirada.

- Gracias, por lo menos tú pareces respetable. – Lyn sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta.

- Disculpa, no… ¿no nos conocemos? – El pelirrojo arqueó la ceja mientras veía fijamente a Lyn.

- ¿Cómo? – Lyn gruñó molesta.

- ¡Kent, yo la vi primero! – Dijo el castaño haciendo un puchero.

- Vámonos, Giselle. Está claro que clase de hombres son los caballeros de Lycia. – Lyndis se dio la vuelta. Vi fijamente al tal Kent, no parecía un mal hombre. En realidad, ninguno de los dos… pero… me di la vuelta y corrí con Lyn. Me quedé callada un segundo, alguien nos seguía. Vi a Lyn de reojo, esta asintió mientras aceleraba el paso. Nos estaban siguiendo, pero… ¿quién? Lyn se detuvo un segundo. – No son los caballeros de la ciudad. – Lyn me colocó tras ella. Eran bandidos.

- Hola, preciosa. Jejeje. – Un bandido se dirigió a ella. – Te llamas Lyndis, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Quién eres? – Lyn tomó el mango de su espada.

- Vaya desperdicio. Lo que se hace por oro. En fin, te llegó la hora. – El bandido sonrió. – ¡Vamos, chicos!

- Son… demasiados. Pero no pienso rendirme, menos si vienes conmigo, Giselle. – Dijo mientras me volteaba a ver.

- Lyn, puedo… - Dije mientras estiraba la mano para tomar su hombro.

- ¡Ahí están! – Se escuchó a alguien que se acercaba rápidamente. – Aah, por fin llegamos. ¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Qué quieren? Tantos contra un par de damas, ¡cobardes! – Dijo el castaño de la ciudad sonriendo.

- Tu… - Lyn los vio, eran Kent y su "simpático amigo".

-Podemos hablar más tarde. Si estos quieren luchar, que se midan conmigo. – Dijo Kent mientras veía a la bola de bandidos que se paraba frente a nosotros.

- ¡Yo me haré cargo! – Dijo el castaño muy confiado del resultado.

- ¡No, son míos, yo me encargo! Váyanse. – Dijo Lyn mientras caminaba hacía ellos.

- No me quedaré aquí, viendo como peleas. – Refunfuñó el castaño.

- Ya sé, tú podrías dirigirnos. – Dijo mientras me señalaba y estiraba la mano. – Sube. – Me subí rápidamente al caballo y escuché al pelirrojo. – Soy Kent, caballero de Lycia. Este es mi compañero Sain. Te obedeceremos en esta batalla. ¿Así está mejor, mi lady? – Kent vio a Lyn. Yo sonreí. Lyn parecía estar de acuerdo.

La batalla fue sencilla, pero pude descubrir las debilidades y virtudes de los jóvenes Lycianos. Lyn se acercó a Kent, que me ayudaba a bajar de su caballo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Me contarán su historia? – Dijo Lyn cruzando los brazos.

Kent asintió. – Salimos de Caelin, en Lycia, en busca de alguien. Llevamos un mensaje a Lady Madelyn, que se fugó con un nómada hace unos 19 años.

- ¿Madelyn? – Dijo la peliverde mientras abría los ojos sorprendida.

- Así es, la única hija del marques de Caelin. Siempre ha sentido mucho el hecho de que se haya ido. Y al final de cuentas, terminó negándola. – Kent bajó la mirada.

Las palabras iban y venían, Lyn abría cada vez más los ojos… lady Madelyn, lady Madelyn… parecía que era lo único que escuchaba.

- Eres idéntica a tu madre. – Dijo Kent mientras sonreía.

Lyn despertó de su trance y lo vio fijamente. - ¿La conocías?

-No, no tuve la dicha. He visto sus retratos en el castillo. Cuando te vi, supe que eras su hija, no me cupo la menor duda, lady Lyndis.

- Para mi tribu, siempre fui Lyn. Pero para mis padres, era Lyndis. Es extraño… me creía sola en el mundo, y ahora tengo un abuelo. – Vi como se iluminaba una sonrisa en el rostro de Lyn.

Sonreí de igual manera. Era muy afortunada esa chica de las llanuras de Sacae. Levanté la mirada al sentir una ligera brisa. Los chicos siguieron hablando, no quise meterme en más conversaciones que poco necesitaban de mí. Acaricié al caballo de Kent, mientras una vaga imagen de aquel turbio y extraño pasado volvía a mi mente:

- Madre… - Una pequeña de ojos miel veía a una mujer de mirada perdida, tirada en el suelo. – Despierta, madre.

- Eres un monstruo… - Un hombre se paró detrás de ella. – Eres un monstruo, y lo sabes… - Se iluminó una tétrica sonrisa del rostro de aquella lúgubre silueta.

- Madre… ¿qué has hecho con mi madre? – La niña gritó a la silueta.

Una risa escandalosa y grosera inundó la habitación.

Tenía la mirada perdida, ¿madre? No recuerdo a ninguna madre, ninguna silueta que me dijera algo similar… ¿padre? Hasta donde sé… yo… - Giselle… - Kent me tocó el hombro, yo volteé de un brinco, mientras Kent se sorprendía ante la reacción. - … perdón, no quise asustarte…

- Vaya, que malo eres, ¡asustar a una dama de esa forma! – Sain se burló, mientras yo me sonrojaba.

- No, no te preocupes. Sólo estaba soñando despierta. – Sonreí mientras veía al pelirrojo a los ojos. Lyn me veía sorprendida, sonrió y vio a Kent sin decir una palabra.

- Sé… que te pido demasiado, Giselle. – Lyn me vio fijamente. – Me iré a Caelin, con mi abuelo. Es lo mejor… tienes derecho de decidir qué hacer. No… no te obligaré a nada. Aunque… tu compañía me serviría mucho.

Guardé silencio… ir a Caelin. Por alguna razón, estaba buscando algo, pero… ¿qué era? Ir con Lyn… seguro me ayudaría a saberlo… sí. – Iré contigo, Lyn. Si me lo permites, claro…

- ¡Por supuesto! Tu ayuda será muy útil… a parte, no quiero abandonar una amistad que a penas va naciendo tan pronto. De nuevo, te agradezco que permanezcas conmigo, Giselle.

Sonreí mientras levantaba la mirada. Esos recuerdos vagos… serían ¿reales?


	3. Mani Katti

Bueno, escribo el capítulo 3, para despejar un poco mi mente, que es semana de exámenes (lo sé, solo yo puedo escribir fics en semana de exámenes ajajajaja)

Gracias por los reviews, se irán al cielo todos ustedes por leer mi fic… bueno, no tanto así, pero me motivan aún más, y eso se agradece, jiji.

**WhiteRose89**, gracias, leí tu fic, me agrada, lo seguiré de cerca

**Mistic_girl**, igual, leí tu fic, lo seguiré XD. Y sí, por ahora Giselle, como ya dije, es algo tímida, y le cuesta trabajo desenvolverse con gente que poco conoce. Por ahora así será, pero cuando tome confianza, ya verán… jajajaja

**Erk92**, Sain me cae bien XDDD.

¡Gracias a los tres!

Y, bueno, comienzo el capítulo 3.

**Capítulo 3**

Estabamos desayunando, me había quitado la capa y sentado frente a Kent, que discretamente me veía de reojo. Lyn arreglaba no se qué cosas, mientras Sain amablemente preparaba el desayuno.

- He de decirte… - Sonrió el castaño mientras se acercaba con tres platos. - … que sin esa horrenda capa si que te ves mucho mejor, Gis. – Me sonrojé hasta las orejas. No sólo me había coqueteado… me había llamado como nadie más que mi hermano mayor solía. – Deberías deshacerte de ese trapo, así no conseguirás marido.

El joven se fue burlonamente, mientras yo sostenía mi plato. Kent gruñó mientras me veía. – Ignora a mi patético compañero, te ves linda con o sin capa. – Kent comenzó a comer, después me volteó a ver bruscamente. – Lo digo de buena…

- Lo sé, gracias Kent. – Sonreí intentando evitar que se siguiera avergonzando. Me quedé callada mientras seguía escuchando "Gis"… mi hermano mayor, mi adorado hermano mayor… ¿qué fue lo que…? Comencé a comer, esperando que el nudo en la garganta se fuera. Sain volvió con otro plato de comida.

- Espero les guste, es mi especialidad. Frijoles con riñón de cerdo. – Sonrió mientras veía a todos esperando alguna reacción de asco.

- Si esperas que reneguemos, debiste habernos dado esto cuando no estábamos tan hambrientos. – Lyn siguió comiendo el platillo de Sain. Yo solté una pequeña risa.

- La verdad es que te ha quedado muy bueno, Sain. – Sonreí mientras me acomodaba el cabello tras la oreja.

- Aaaah, en serio que te ves muy bien. Quién diría que las estrategas fueran tan hermosas. – Sonrió mirándome fijamente.

- Bueno, ya basta, Sain, pones de nervios a Giselle. Así no querrá seguir siendo nuestra estratega. – Kent le dijo molesto a Sain.

- No, por favor, no lo regañes. No me molesta que lo diga, solo que no estoy acostumbrada. – Sonreí mientras me ponía la capa.

- Ya te dije, deshaste de esa horrible capa, y te irás acostumbrando. Tu cabello negro, y esos ojos café claro no merecen estar escondidos. – Sain siguió comiendo. Lyn ignoró todo el palabrerío y al terminar de comer caminó hacia a mi.

- Giselle, ¿que te parece si tomamos otro camino? – Dijo mientras abría un mapa. – En un altar hacia el este hay una espada sagrada. Mi pueblo acudía a ahí a orar por protección al hacer largos viajes.

- Vaya, qué curioso. – Dijo Sain. – Elimine es el culto dominante en Elibe.

- Me complace ver que al menos aquí se conservan las viejas costumbres. – Sonrió Sain mientras se acomodaba la armadura.

- Vaya, Elimine… - Dije mientras levantaba la mirada. – Es bastante interesante. Me parece una gran idea ir a orar, Lyn. Creo que a todos nos serviría un poco.

- Bueno, no creo que lleguemos a tardar mucho. – Sain sonrió mientras se subía a su caballo.

- Vayamos, pues. – Kent me ayudó a subir de nuevo a su caballo.

Alguien se acercó. – Disculpe, señorita. – Le dijo una mujer a Lyn. - ¿Van al altar? – Lyn asintió viendo a la mujer. – Entonces corran y ayuden al sacerdote. Acabo de ver a un grupo de rufianes por el lugar. Me parece que quieren robar la espada sagrada del altar.

- ¿Quieren robar la Mani Katti? – Lyn vio a lo lejos. – ¡No podemos permitirlo! – La mujer nos pidió que ayudaramos al sacerdote, a lo que accedimos, tras ir primero a visitar a unos aldeanos.

- Entonces, iré a romper el muro. Tengan cuidado. – Dijo Sain mientras se adelantaba a una de las fortalezas.

- Viene un bandido, Giselle. – Lyn se fue a esconder por unos arboles, haciéndole señas a Sain de que hiciera lo mismo. – Sujetate. – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia los arboles, el bandido sonrió y corrió hacia nosotros. Me sujeté rápidamente de Kent. El logró esquivar el ataque del bandido, pero no pudo hacerle gran daño.

Volvió a atacar el bandido, logrando herir a Kent. – ¡Kent! – Grité mientras lo veía por la espalda.

- Tranquila, es sólo un rasguño. – Dijo mientras retrocedía un poco.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a preocupar a Gis? – Dijo Sain mientras remataba al bandido. – Eres cruel, Kent.

- Dejame ver, Kent. – Dije mientras le limpiaba la pequeña herida en la frente. – Vaya, ese bandido si que es salvaje, ¿herirte ahí?

- Eres muy amable. – Dijo el pelirrojo mientras sonreía. – Sain debe estar derrumbando la pared.

El castaño ya había terminado con la pared, y tras derrotar a Glass, pudimos hablar con el sacerdote. - ¿Eres de la tribu de los Lorca? - Dijo mientras veía a Lyn. La chica asintió y preguntó por la espada, la cual, en agradecimiento, el anciano dejó ver.

- Vaya, si que es una espada… mísitica. – Callé al ver un destello. – La Mani Katti…

- Eres la propietaria legitima de la Mani Katti, Lyn. – El sacerdote esbozó una sonrisa de gratitud. – Nunca imaginé que conocería al propietario de la espada en mi vida. Me considero muy afortunado de ver la espada en tus manos. – El anciano sonrió. – Deben irse, Lyn usa esta espada para afrontar tu destino.

-¡ C-Claro, señor! – Lyn sonrió entusiasmada. Salimos del altar y comenzamos a ver a la Mani Katti.

- Vaya espada más linda. – Dijo Sain mientras la veía a detalle.

- Es increíble. Tal vez sea la espada más famosa de toda Sacae, y es mía. – Lyn sonrió.

- No es tan extraño, hay leyendas similares. Espadas similares reclaman a sus dueños legítimos en todo el país. Pero al verte sacar la espada, Lyndis… sentí algo inexplicable. Esa espada te estaba esperando…

- Hey, yo no soy nadie especial. – Sonreí al ver como Lyn no entendía lo que pasaba aún; o como esa modestia salía a relucir en ese momento.

- Miralo así: Hay ciertas armas que se sienten mejor en tus manos. Bueno, pues, la Mani Katti se siente mejor contigo. – Sain sonrió. – ¿Te es fácil aceptarlo así? No parece que nos pueda servir a nosotros.

Lyn parecía muy feliz con esa espada. – Giselle, mirala… está es la Mani Katti… mi… espada. – Lyn dijo un tanto titubeante, mientras estiraba las manos. Era simplemente única, con grabados en la orilla, y un poco delgada. Sin duda alguna, parecía hecha a la medida de Lyn.

- Es… preciosa, Lyn, digna para ti. – Sonreí mientras le daba la espada.

Lyn sonrió. – Debo cuidarla. – Volteó a ver a los otros dos. – Sigamos adelante, aún queda una larga trama que recorrer.

Y así dejamos el altar, para seguir adelante. Por alguna razón, tenía un extraño presentimiento… sabía que mientras más avanzara, me acercaría más a lo que estaba buscando.


	4. Mercenarios

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Espero les guste este capítulo.

**Capítulo 4**

Llegamos a un pequeño pueblo que estaba prácticamente destruido. Lyn vio con tristeza los alrededores, mientras nosotros nos bajábamos de los caballos.

- Este lugar… - Lyn se encogió de hombros.

-Toda la zona está en ruinas. ¿Por qué no les ayudará el marqués? – Sain cruzó los brazos mientras caminaba por los alrededores.

- En la montaña Taliver habita un grupo de bandidos muy crueles. – Lyn comenzó a recordar. – Mi pueblo estaba cerca, al otro lado de la montaña. Mi gente… - Lyn suspiró. – A esos bandidos les bastó una noche… - Lyn tomó aire mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Sobrevivimos poco menos de diez, incluida yo. Jamás perdonaré a esas bestias…

- Lyndis… - Sain vio a la chica.

Me encogí de hombros mientras me acercaba a Sain. Kent y yo guardamos silencio.

– No estoy huyendo, volveré y los destrozaré cuando me sea más fuerte. – Lyn levantó la mirada.- Lo juró, vengaré mi pueblo con mis propias manos.

-Mi lady… - Sain se acercó a ella. –… cuando te vengues de ellos, llévame contigo.

-Igual a mí. – Sonrió Kent al lado del castaño.

-Y yo creo que Giselle nos acompañara. – Sain me abrazó por la espalda. - ¿Verdad que sí?

Sonreí mientras simulaba una sonrisa. – Por supuesto, Lyn… estaremos contigo, pase lo que pase.

- Gracias… muchas gracias. – Lyn sonrió.

Nos metimos más en las ruinas del pueblo. Escuchábamos unas voces. Kent alcanzó a distinguir unos bandidos con una chica. - ¿Qué pasa ahí? Lyndis. – Dijo mientras la volteaba a ver. – Algo está pasando ahí.

- Es… es un pegaso. ¿Podría ser? – Lyn se acercó. - ¿Florina? ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Lyn? – Una chica pelimorada vio a la joven de Sacae.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Lyn la vio fijamente. Florina sonrió mientras corría hacia ella.

- ¿En verdad eres tu, Lyn? Yo… - La chica empezó a llorar.

- Vaya, que chica tan linda. – Sain sonrió mientras la veía de lejos.

- Vamos, no empieces. – Kent gruñó mientras se subía al caballo. – ¿Se conocen? – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos.

- Es mi amiga. Ella es Florina, aprendiz de jinete de pegaso de Ilia. Le incomoda la presencia de hombres. – Lyn vio de reojo a los dos jóvenes. Me acerqué con cautela, y vi a la jinete que se encogía de hombros.- Dime, ¿qué pasó?

- Pues… cuando oí que te habías ido… decidí seguirte. Vi este pueblo, y decidí ver si tenían alguna noticia tuya, no vi a estos dos… y… bueno… - Florina comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

- ¿Aterrizaste en ellos? – Lyn la vio fijamente.

- Vaya, eso es nuevo. – Sain soltó una ligera carcajada.

- De… cierta forma. – Florina sonrió un poco.

Los bandidos comenzaron a agredirnos, querían llevarse a Florina. – Vamos, Giselle, tenemos que defendernos. Florina, vamos, puedes ayudarnos, eres una jinete pegaso. Bien, Giselle, vamos por ellos. – Se acercó a mí. – Sube con Florina, esta vez.- Negué con la cabeza.

- Iré al pueblo de ahí. Las paredes podrían servir para derrotar al enemigo. – Sonreí mientras veía a Lyn.

- ¿Quién es? – Dijo Florina mientras me veía fijamente.

- Soy Giselle, aprendiz de estratega. – Sonreí.

-Es un placer, Giselle. –Florina sonrió.

Sain y Kent se acercaron a nosotras. – Te cubriremos de esos bandidos. – Kent me sonrió. – No tardes.

Corrí al pueblo, no había un alma alrededor. - ¿Hola? – Grité seguía caminando.

- ¡Lárguense! Ya no tenemos oro, ¡déjenos en paz! – Una voz me gritó.

- ¿Bandidos? Vaya, se equivocan. Los… queremos ayudar. – Sonreí mientras veía alrededor.

- Que nadie salga. – Un chico castaño se acercó a mí. – No son bandidos, entonces, ¿Quiénes son?

- Soy Giselle, mis amigos y yo solo estábamos por aquí. Soy… solo la estratega del grupo, decidimos ir tras estos bandidos. Como no queremos que alguien salga herido, ¿podrías advertirles? – Sonreí mientras daba la vuelta.

- ¡Espera! – El chico me detuvo. – Me llamo Wil, y estoy, de cierta manera, de viaje, igual que ustedes. Esta gente ha sido muy cálida conmigo, ¿puedo luchar con ustedes?

- Por supuesto. – Sonreí mientras caminaba a la entrada del pueblo. Wil vio a los demás. – Chicos, este es Wil.

Sain lo vio de pies a cabeza. - ¿Y qué sabes hacer, mi joven amigo?

-Soy un buen arquero. – Wil se encogió de hombros.

Florina retrocedió un poco. - ¿Un arquero?

-¿Florina? – La vi sorprendida, mientras esta tomaba su pegaso.

- Los jinetes voladores suelen ser gravemente heridos por arqueros. – Kent se acercó a mí.

- Bueno, pero, soy del equipo ahora, no debes preocuparte. – Wil soltó una ligera risita mientras estiraba la mano. Florina se sonrojó completamente mientras emprendía el vuelo. – Y ahora… ¿qué dije?

- Tranquilo, ella se cohíbe con los hombres. Vamos. – La chica corrió a enfrentarse a los bandidos, al igual que los demás.

Eran bastantes, pero, pudieron acabar con ellos. – Bien hecho. – Sonreí mientras veía a Kent.

- ¿Por qué me has seguido? Es muy peligroso. – Lyn vio a Florina. Todos guardamos silencio.

- Muchas gracias por dejarme pelear a su lado. – Wil sonrió.

- Gracias a ti. – Le sonreí mientras veía a Kent.

Sain nos volteó a ver a todos. – Tengo una fabulosa idea, Florina. – Dijo mientras le sonreía a la pelimorada.

- Este tipo… - Dijo Kent mientras iba tras el.

- Ven con nosotros. – Sain sonrió. – Con Wil y contigo, somos un gran grupo, igualmente, muy independientes.- Sonreí mientras asentía con la cabeza. – Estábamos destinados a estar juntos, "La banda de mercenarios de Lyndis". – Sain sonrió mientras levantaba la mirada. – ¡No podrás encontrar un mejor grupo de entrenamiento en toda tu vida!

- Deja de estar bromeando. – Kent gruñó mientras veía al castaño fijamente.

- ¿Mercenarios? – Florina vio a Lyn extrañada.

- Te lo explicaré luego. Esto es… un poco nuevo, en realidad. Sea como sea, Sain tiene razón. ¿Vendrías con nosotros, Florina? – Lyn sonrió.

- ¡Me encantaría! – La pelimorada gritó mientras se acercaba a Lyn.

Sain me tomó del hombro. – Oh, hermosa Florina, soy caballero de Caelin. Mi nombre es Sain… - Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la pelimorada.

Florina quitó su mano mientras retrocedía. - ¡No, retrocede! ¡No te acerques tanto!

- Ah, bella… y, sin embargo, tan recatada. – Sain sonrió mientras levantaba la mirada. Me encogí de hombros.

- Me disculpo por las palabras de Sain, una vez más. – Kent nos vio a Lyn y a mí.

- No hay por qué. No debemos dejar a Florina sola, ¿qué opinas Giselle? ¿Está bien que vengan los dos con nosotros? – Lyn sonrió mientras me volteaba a ver.

Vi a los dos. Wil se acercó con una enorme sonrisa en la boca. - ¿En serio está bien que vaya con ustedes?

- Claro, siempre y cuando tú lo quieras así. – Lyn sonrió mientras me veía.

- Estoy… en verdad agradecido. – Wil se acercó a mí. – Me robaron todo y… - Wil me sonrió. - … me he quedado aquí. Me parecería un honor permanecer en la Legión de Lyndis.

Lyn y yo nos volteamos a ver. Todos reían, parecían llevarse muy bien. - ¿La "Legión de Lyndis"? - Lyn sonrió mientras me veía.

Suspiré mientras veía a los demás. Qué grupo tan interesante. ¿Qué nos esperaba ahora?


	5. Sombras

Gracias por los reviews, y han de disculpar la tardanza. He estado llena de tareas y otras cosas, ahora en la universidad. Pero, bueno, he de tomarme un receso, para no matar la poca lucidez que me queda, jajaja.

¡Sigan leyendo!

**Capítulo 5.**

Seguíamos caminando, habían pasado unos días desde que Florina y Wil se nos habían unido. Levanté un poco la mirada: la puesta de sol inundaba el cielo de un rojizo hermoso.

- Aaaah, a que si es hermosa la puesta de sol. – Sain se acercó a mí con su caballo. Sonreí mientras asentía. – Vamos, si no te apuras, te dejarán atrás.

Seguí caminando al lado de Sain. Kent se acercó a nosotros. – ¿No has ofrecido llevar a Giselle?

- ¡No seas tonto! ¿Cómo no me ofrecería a llevar a una dama? – Sain gruñó.

- He decidido caminar un poco, gracias por preocuparte. – Kent me sonrió, mientras se adelantaba un poco.

Sain me vio y vio a su amigo. – Dime, Gis, ¿de dónde vienes? ¿Cómo terminó una bella estratega como tú en el camino de un grupo de mercenarios como nosotros?

Guardé silencio. ¿De dónde venía? Esa pregunta… era difícil de responder. Me detuve y levanté la mirada: la puesta de sol… - Yo… - Una serie de imágenes comenzaron a llegar a mi mente. Baje la mirada, para encontrarme con un Sain asustado.

- ¿Giselle? Te ves… mal. – El joven corrió hacia a mi, evitando que cayera al suelo. – Hey, Giselle. – El chico me tomó en brazos. Abrí lentamente los ojos.

- Sain… - Me separé de un brinco de él. – ¡Lo-Lo siento muchísimo! – Me sonrojé completamente, mientras me encogía de hombros.

- No te disculpes. Te estás sobre-esforzando, vamos, alcancemos a los demás. – Sain sonrió mientras me ayudaba a subir a su caballo.

Los demás habían llegado a un viejo fuerte. Wil sonrió mientras movía su mano. – ¡Giselle, está noche dormiremos aquí!

- ¿Aquí? ¿No hay nada mejor? – Sain revisó los alrededores, mientras me bajaba del caballo.

- Me parece maravilloso. – Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia Wil.

-Mi querida Giselle… tienes que estar bromeando. – Sain bajó del caballo molesto.

-Este es el mejor lugar y el más adecuado. Los bandidos están por todos lados, así que… nadie se fijará en nosotros si nos quedamos aquí. – Wil sonrió.

- A mi no me agrada. Prefiero los lugares a la intemperie. – Lyn cruzó los brazos mientras nos veía a todos.

- Mientras yo este con Lyn, no tengo ningún problema. – Florina sonrió mientras acicalaba a su pegaso.

- Siempre estaré con las señoritas, por supuesto, yo, su fiel caballero, Sain. – Sain sonrió mientras levantaba un brazo.

- Sain y yo nos quedaremos afuera, ustedes vayan a descansar. – Kent me sonrió, mientras entraba al fuerte.

Todos habían sido amables hasta ahora… y… esa serie de imágenes en mi mente… ¿qué había sucedido? – Perdón… - Lyn y yo volteamos al fondo del fuerte, había una mujer.

- ¿Sí? - Lyn sonrió y se acercó a ella.

- Disculpen… - La mujer nos vio fijamente. – Soy Natalie, de un pueblo cercano. – La mujer se dobló un poco. - ¡Ah!

Lyn corrió hacia ella. - ¿Estás bien? - Vio su pierna mientras me veía. – Parece que su pierna…

Me acerqué lentamente. La mujer sonrió. – No te preocupes, estoy bien. Es una enfermedad que tengo desde que era niña. No puedo caminar mucho, pero no me causa muchos problemas.

- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – Lyn vio a la mujer mientras se colocaba a mi lado.

- Busco a mi marido, me han dicho que está por esta zona. Dijo que reuniría dinero para curar mi pierna. – Se sentó lentamente mientras nos veía. –Salió del pueblo, y no ha vuelto. Es de buen corazón, pero temo que se haya metido en algo peligroso. – La mujer sacó un dibujo. – Este es un dibujo de él. No da el aire a él como desearía, pero… - La mujer soltó una risita. – Su nombre es Dorcas, ¿han oído de él?

Lyn y yo nos volteamos a ver. – Lo siento mucho, - Dijo Lyn. – no hemos oído nada de él.

- Ya veo. – La mujer nos sonrió. – Si lo llegaran a ver, denle un mensaje, por favor. Díganle que Natalie lo está buscando.

- Le diremos, es una promesa. – Lyn sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de la mujer. Florina y yo nos vimos mientras sonreíamos.

Era bien cierto que Lyn inspiraba confianza, y que tenía un gran corazón. Lady Lyndis resultaba ser una joven digna de seguir, y aun me preguntaba, ¿qué había hecho para merecer caminar a su lado, protegiéndola e intentando llevarla a un futuro que ni ella misma imaginó?

- ¡Kent! – Lyn se levantó lentamente, mientras veía como el joven entraba corriendo.

- ¡Hay bandidos aquí afuera! – Kent me tomó de un hombro mientras nos veía a todas.

- ¿Cómo? – Lyn gruñó mientras tomaba el mango de su espada.

- Son bastantes. – Sain sonrió detrás de Kent. - ¿Salimos y los enfrentamos?

- No, eso sería perjudicial para Natalie, no se puede mover bien. – Lyn vio a la mujer y me vio a mí. – Giselle, ¿que hacemos?

Levanté la mirada. – Vayan, yo me quedaré cuidando a Natalie. – Todos se voltearon a ver.

- Eso es arriesgado. – Kent me vio fijamente.

-Un caballero no puede dejarte aquí con esta mujer. Dos mujeres desarmadas… no, no, no, ¡no puedo hacer eso! – Sain cruzó los brazos.

- Por favor, les pido que confíen en mí. – Me quité la capa y se la di a Natalie.

- Oh, querida Giselle, por supuesto. – Sain sonrió mientras juntaba las manos y me veía.

Kent gruñó y me dio una espada. – Se que es apresurado, pero… por si acaso, tómala.

Tomé la espada. – Yo… sé que harán lo mejor. – Sonreí mientras Kent se sonrojaba lentamente.

- Cuida… Cuídense, por favor. – Kent dio la vuelta, junto con los demás.

Natalie y yo nos quedamos sentadas. La mujer sonrió mientras me daba la mano. – Esos jóvenes se preocupan mucho por ti. – Natalie me vio fijamente.

- Yo… yo me preocupo por ellos mucho más de lo que ellos se podrían preocupar por mí. – Vi la espada. – Es increíble, Kent confía en que yo… pueda protegerte… - La vi fijamente. – Yo… sólo los ayudo a hacer una mejor estrategia.

- Para eso has de conocerlos bastante bien. – Natalie me vio fijamente.

Asentí con la cabeza. – Kent no es muy fuerte, pero es bastante preciso. Sain es fuerte, pero no es cauteloso. Lyn suele ser precisa, no hay muchas debilidades, aun a pesar de su apariencia. Wil es un buen arquero, sin embargo, obviamente, tiene problemas en ataques de cuerpo a cuerpo. Florina suele ser tímida y se cohíbe con los hombres, pero es una gran jinete pegaso… - Vi la espada fijamente…

- A-Alguien se acerca… - Natalie me vio fijamente. Me puse de pie y me acerqué a la puerta.

- No te preocupes, Natalie. Así como ellos se han… arriesgado, yo no dejaré que alguien te haga daño. – Sonreí y sostuve la espada frente a mí. Alguien entró era un hombre de cabello rojo.

- ¡Natalie!... – Me vio fijamente. Yo me quedé helada.

- ¿Có-Cómo? – Bajé la espada lentamente.

- ¡Dorcas! – Natalie sonrió.

-Natalie, ¿estás bien? – Preguntó el hombre, viéndola fijamente. Los veía un poco confundida. - ¿En qué pensabas al venir a un lugar así? – Dorcas me vio.

- Estaba preocupada por ti. – Natalie lo abrazó. – Olvídate de mi pierna, por favor. No debes correr tantos riesgos.

- Tienes razón. Perdí la cabeza, y Lyn me abrió los ojos. – Dorcas sonrió.

- ¿Están todos bien? – Sonreí mientras me acercaba a él. Dorcas asintió mientras me mostraba una ligera sonrisa. – Ah, que alivio. – Vi a Dorcas. – Ve a ayudar a los demás, después… podrías venir con nosotros… si así lo deseas, Dorcas.

Natalie sonrió. – Yo… he de agradecerte, iré a expulsar a esos bandidos. Sigan aquí, y no se muevan. – Dorcas dio la vuelta.

- No te preocupes, yo me quedaré con Natalie. – Sonreí mientras me rascaba la nuca.

- Ve con cuidado. – Natalie sonrió mientras veía como Dorcas se daba la vuelta.

Unos minutos después, todos los demás llegaron con nosotros.

- Giselle… - Lyn sonrió mientras me veía. – El enemigo escapó. ¡Lo logramos!

Natalie y Dorcas conversaban. Yo veía de lejos, mientras Lyn se acercaba a ellos. Wil me abrazó por la espalda. - ¿Qué es lo que ves, Giselle?

- Wil… - Me sonrojé un poco, mientras sonreía. – ¿No es hermoso? Amar a alguien a través de enfermedad y salud… - Wil me soltó mientras se enrojecía completamente. Yo retrocedí mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Me… me refiero a ellos. – Sonreí.

Wil se rascó la nuca. – Claro, es sólo que es noche y estoy… confundido.

- ¿Quieren cenar? Prepararé algo rico. – Sain sonrió mientras levantaba un cucharon y me tomaba del hombro.

- ¡Después de cenar seguiremos cuidando en turnos! – Kent sonrió mientras acomodaba unas cosas en su caballo.

Sain cruzó los brazos mientras gruñía. – Claro, claro, yo tengo que hacer guardia. ¿Quieres hacer guardia conmigo, Giselle? – El chico sonrió mientras movía el brazo.

-No tengo problema. – Sonreí mientras caminaba hacia Kent. El chico me vio fijamente. – Te devuelvo la espada, muchas gracias. – Kent la tomó y me vio fijamente.

- No hay de qué… - El chico sonrió.

Lo vi fijamente mientras soltaba una risa. – No sé por qué lo hayas hecho, pero… no sé usar las espadas, ni ninguna otra arma… es un poco ridículo el tener que…

- No hubiese soportado que te sucediera algo… - Kent me vio fijamente.

- ¿C-Cómo dices? – Guardé silencio.

- Eres una gran amiga, Giselle. No hubiese soportado que te sucediera algo. – Kent vio a su caballo.

- Confío en ti, Kent. Confío en ti y en todos, tanto como ustedes confían en mi. – Sonreí. – No quiero que me vean como una carga.

Kent se encogió de hombros. – ¡Nunca te vería como una carga, Giselle! – El chico se sonrojó. – Para mí es un honor luchar para protegerlas: a ti y a Lyn.

Sonreí lentamente. – Es mejor… que cenemos. – Me di la vuelta para ir con Sain.

- Giselle… - Kent me gritó. - … no es necesario que hagas la guardia, descansa. – Kent me vio.

- Kent… quiero que esta noche, sean ustedes los que descansen. – Sonreí mientras seguía caminando.

La noche era hermosa, y Kent, por primera vez en la vida, hablaba conmigo sin necesidad de llegar a halagos ni cortejes. – El cielo está tan estrellado. Parece una pintura, tan irreal… - Sain sonrió mientras veía al cielo. – Puedes dormir si lo deseas, yo me quedaré aquí. Agradezco la compañía de una bella dama, aunque sea dormida. – Sain soltó una ligera risa.

Moví la cabeza. – Quiero estar aquí… gracias… por preocuparte… - Todas esas estrellas… todas ellas se veían más brillantes esa noche.


	6. Fronteras

¡Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Erk92**, ¡gracias! Y claro, sigo tu petición, jeje. Lo de los personajes y la estratega, todo sucede por algo XD

**WhiteRose89**, ¡gracias! Gracias, es un honor que lean este fic, y de haber podido, en verdad, lo continuaba antes.

Sin más que decir, ¡aquí les dejo el 6!

**Capítulo 6.**

Estábamos camino a Caelin. – Estamos cerca de la frontera de Lycia. – Kent vio a Lyn.

- Estaremos a salvo en cuanto crucemos, ¿verdad? – Lyn vio a Wil que asentía.

- Así debería de ser. – El arquero se encogió de hombros. – No creo que los bandidos nos quieran perseguir más allá de la frontera.

Sain sonrió mientras veía al horizonte. – Ah, Lycia. Tanto tiempo… Mañana gozaremos de tus manjares. – Sonrió mientras nos veía. – Y dicen que la mujer de la posada del cruce es una belleza. – El chico suspiró. – Ah, comida y amor, ¡qué mejor para restablecer el espíritu de un hombre! Será una estupenda noche, ¿no, Kent?

Kent gruñó. – Si te vas a comportar igual que siempre, nos iremos a otro lugar. No venimos a ver el paisaje. – Kent vio molesto al castaño.

- Oye, vamos, ¡no seas injusto! – Sain gruñó

Lyn sonrió. – La posada estará bien.

Kent se sonrojó. – Claro, como digas, mi señora.

Sain se colocó al lado de Lyn. – ¡Eres un ángel caído del cielo, Lyndis!

Solté una risita mientras seguíamos caminando. Vi a Kent que suspiraba, Sain sonrió mientras me veía de reojo. - ¿Sigues queriendo ser independiente y caminar tu solita?

- Yo… yo sé que puedo caminar, gracias. – Sonreí mientras caminaba tras ellos. Wil, Florina y Lyn se acercaron a nosotros.

- Si dejamos sobrevivientes, todo el mundo creerá que los bandidos de Ganelon se han ablandado. – Un bandido sonrió mientras nos veía a todos.

Lyn sonrió. – En verdad, no nos importa su fama. Iremos a Lycia- Si se meten en nuestro camino, lo pagarán.

Los bandidos sonrieron mientras movían las manos. – ¡Qué descarada! ¡A ellos! Y no se detengan por las mujeres, ¡mátenlos a todos!

Todos se pusieron frente a los bandidos. – Kent, cuida a Florina. Hay un par de arqueros por… - Dije mientras señalaba a un lado.

- ¡Yo me encargo! – Sain cabalgó hasta a un lado de ella.

Mientras, cerca de ahí. – Aaaah, nos hemos pedido. ¡Qué fastidio! – Una chica de cabello rosa veía a su alrededor, mientras apretaba un báculo que traía en las manos.

- Dijiste que estabas segura de que este era el camino. – Un chico de cabello morado gruñó tras ella.

La chica lo vio molesta. - ¿Y qué tratas de decirme con eso?

- Digo que no eres la mujer a la que acordé escoltar. – Erk se sacudió un poco la capa.

La chica gruño. - ¿Y qué quieres decir con eso?

Erk tomó aire. – Oí que hacía falta alguien para acompañar a Ositia a una sacerdotisa lyciana indefensa… - Erk vio a la chica.

Ella sonrió mientras levantaba los brazos. - ¿Y luego? Aquí está la sacerdotisa.

Erk soltó una risa. - ¿Indefensa, tú? ¡Por favor! Serra, a ti no te hace falta ninguna escolta ¡Hasta el asesino más cruel huiría a los cinco minutos de estar contigo! – Erk tomó una bolsa. – Te devuelvo tu dinero, si gustas. Y ahora, ¿te molestaría irte sola a Ositia? – Erk la vio fijamente.

Serra se cruzó de brazos. – Nop, eres mi escolta. Eres muy limpio y pulcro. – La chica sonrió. – Una noble, como yo, no puede prescindir de una escolta apropiada, tú sabes, ¿no? – Serra lo vio de pies a cabeza. – No tienes una personalidad destacable, pero… tu apariencia no es mala.

Erk se colocó una mano en la frente. – En fin… es mi trabajo. – Erk abrió los ojos y la vio fijamente. – ¿Te tengo que acompañar hasta Ositia? Ojala tenga paciencia hasta entonces….

Serra lo vio fijamente. – ¿Qué te pasa? – Serra siguió caminando, con Erk tras ella. – Algo sucede ahí ¡Vamos a ver!

- Claro, en cuanto surge la oportunidad de meterse en problemas, es la primera en apuntarse. No hay cantidad de dinero que pague esto… - Erk suspiró mientras iba tras ella.

Serra vio como todos nos enfrentábamos a los bandidos. - ¡Maravilloso, una pelea! – Serra vio a Erk. – Vamos Erk, ¡es una pelea contra bandidos! Ahí hay unas chicas…

Erk tomó la mano de Serra. - ¡Baja la voz!

Un bandido los vio. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás con ella? – Dijo mientras veía a Erk.

Serra se encogió de hombros, Erk negó con la cabeza. – Ah… hay una equivocación.

- ¡Te voy a partir en dos! – El bandido sonrió mientras corría contra ellos.

Serra retrocedió. ¡Aaaaaaaaah! ¡Erk, ayúdame!

- Cómo grita… - Erk colocó una mano frente a él. – ¡Serra, detrás de mi! ¡Hey, a ver si puedes conmigo!

Lyn volteó hacia el bosque. – Ese grito… Giselle, ahí hay alguien… - Volteé con ella. – Vamos. – Lyn me tomó de la mano mientras corría hacia Erk y Serra.

- Tengan cuidado, nosotros las cubrimos. – Wil lanzó un par de flechas.

– Ehm, perdón… hola, ¿por qué luchan contra estos sujetos? – Lyn vio a Erk.

Vi a los dos chicos, Serra sonrió lentamente. Erk se encogió de hombros. – Casualidad…

No es verdad. – Serra dio un paso al frente. - ¡Esos sujetos creyeron que íbamos con ustedes! ¡Es su culpa que estemos en este problema! ¿Cómo piensan arreglarlo?

Me encogí de hombros al ver como Serra nos veía. Erk vio a la chica de pelo rosa. – Serra, si no hubieras estado husmeando, podríamos haber evitado todo esto. – Erk nos vio mientras bajaba la cabeza. – Disculpen, no queremos causarles molestias.

Lyn cruzó los brazos. – Pero… si van a pelear, ¿no sería mejor unirnos? Así sería mejor, ¿no?

Serra sonrió. – ¡Sí, es verdad! – La chica levantó la mano. – Erk, te vas a ayudar a estas damas.

El chico vio a Serra. – Pero… - Nos vio fijamente. - … está bien.

Lyn sonrió. – Está bien, me llamo Lyn… - Me señaló después. – Y ella es Giselle. – Levanté la mano. - ¿Lucharán con nosotros?

- ¡Con todo gusto! – Serra sonrió mientras me abrazaba. – Soy Serra, y el es mi escolta, Erk. – La chica movió su mano. – Vete a pelear, anda, Erk.

Erk tomó aire. – Ay, madre… - Y fue con los demás.

Di la vuelta con Lyn. Serra era… extraña. Se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa. – Tú eras… Giselle, ¿cierto? – Sonrió mientras veía a Erk. – Olvidé decirlo, ese sujeto… es un mago. Yo lo he contratado y soy su "ama", por así decirlo. – Serra soltó una risa. Erk lanzó un conjuro, todos nos quedamos callados.

- Es… - Sonreí al ver a aquel mago.

- ¿No habías visto a un mago, Giselle? – Wil sonrió mientras me veía.

Negué con la cabeza. No recordaba haber visto alguno… me quedé callada, aquella serie de imágenes regresó a mi mente. – Hey, ¿todo bien? – Lyn colocó una mano en mi hombro.

- Sí. – Dije mientras me rascaba la cabeza. – ¡Cuidado! – Erk cayó al suelo tras ser embestido por un hachazo del enemigo. Wil lanzó una flecha y acabó con el bandido.

- Vaya, creo que iré a curarlo. – Me vio mientras sonreía. – Será su día de suerte, no le cobraré por hacerlo.

Me quedé callada mientras arqueaba una ceja. – S-Serra…

- Lo sé, lo sé, ¡soy tan generosa! – La chica corrió hacia Erk. Todos nos volteamos a ver.

- Vaya, esa chica… - Wil movió la cabeza.

-¡Es una belleza! – Sain sonrió.

Kent gruñó mientras movía la cabeza. Terminaron con todos los enemigos tras unos minutos. Lyn y yo vimos a los dos jóvenes.

Serra fingió una sonrisa. – Qué sorpresa, ¡eres muy fuere, Lyn!

Lyn vio el bastón de la joven. – Tú bastón es maravilloso, su poder me asombra. – La chica sonrió.

-Sólo lo podemos llevar los servidores del bien. – Serra sonrió.

- Muchas gracias por todo. – Le sonreí a Erk.

- No hay de que, cuídense. – Erk vio a Lyn mientras daba la vuelta con Serra.

- Ha sido un placer conocerlos. – Ella sonrió mientras se iba. – Vamos, Erk, tenemos que seguir adelante…

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una hermosa flor silvestre? – Sain se interpuso en el camino de los dos chicos. - ¡Qué criatura tan hermosa!

Serra sonrió. – Vaya, tu acompañas a Lyn, ¿cierto?

-Llámame Sain, por favor. – Sain sonrió mientras besaba la mano de Serra.

- Soy Serra, sirvo a la casa de Ositia. – Serra vio a Sain.

- ¡Qué hermoso nombre! – Sain sonrió. – Yo estoy al servicio del castillo de Caelin. Lyndis es la nieta de nuestro señor marqués.

Serra sonrió mientras veía a Lyn a lo lejos. – Mmm… un miembro de la nobleza, ¿eh?

Erk vio a Serra asustado. – Serra… ¿en que estás pensando, ahora?

Serra sonrió maléficamente. – Jijiji… que una persona poderosa te deba algo, no está nada mal. – La chica susurró.

- Debes estar bromeando… - Erk frunció el seño.

- ¡Sain! ¿Crees que podríamos unirnos a ustedes? – Serra sonrió mientras se colgaba del brazo del castaño. – Parece una persona muy amable, y me encantaría ayudarla.

Sain sonrió. - ¡Claro! Es una gran noticia. – Sain sonrió mientras me veía. – Precisamente pensaba que nos hacían falta combatientes. – Lo volteé a ver, mientras me hacía unas señas.

- Creo que… iré un segundo a ver a Sain. – Lyn me vio fijamente.

- Está bien… - Dijo mientras lo veía.

Caminé hacia donde ellos estaban, Sain les decía algo. - … hay asesinos por doquier. – Sain me vio.

- Entonces, mi bastón curativo y la magia de Erk les ayudaría. – Serra sonrió mientras me volteaba a ver.

Erk me vio. – Ehm… bueno, es que… suena un poco peligroso.

- Su bastón y su magia serían de gran ayuda. – Sain sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí. ¿A que sí, Giselle?

Me quedé callada mientras los veía. – Por… por mi no hay ningún problema, pero… deberías decirle a Lyn…

- Iré a hablar con ella. – Sain sonrió mientras iba con Lyn. Los dos chicos se voltearon a ver.

-Increíble… - Erk suspiró.

Sonreí mientras me daba la vuelta. – Vamos con Lyn. – Dije mientras veía a Serra.

- Genial, Erk. – Serra sonrió. – Nuestras buenas obras nos supondrán gratitud infinita.

-Ay… - Erk gruñó. – Creo que estoy enfermo.

Y sin duda alguna, nuestro grupo iba creciendo… y, dentro de poco, atacaríamos a ese Lord Lundgren por el bien de Caelin.


	7. Orgullo

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Aquí les traigo el capítulo 7.

**Capítulo 7.**

Llegamos a una ciudad nueva. Todo se escuchaba muy bien. Wil y Florina sonrieron mientras veían a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué ciudad es esta? – Lyn vio a Sain.

- Es Araphen, después de Ositia, es la segunda ciudad más grande de Lycia. – Sain sonrió mientras mordía una manzana y le ofrecía otra a Lyn.

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues, no se ve mucho movimiento. – Lyn me dio la manzana al ver que me acercaba. –Por cierto, ¿dónde está Kent?

- Dijo que iba a irse al castillo, pero… - Dijo mientras acariciaba a su caballo. – Ah, miren, ahí viene…

Kent llegó con nosotros, colocándose frente a Lyn. – Lady Lindys, vayamos al castillo. Nos darán refuerzos. El marqués ha aceptado apoyarnos en nuestra partida a Caelin.

Todos sonreímos mientras veíamos a Kent. - ¿Ha ha aceptado ayudarnos? - Lyn sonrió mientras tomaba aire.

- Sí, Araphen y Caelin han disfrutado de una estrecha amistad desde hace varios años. – Kent se bajó de su caballo. – Una vez que le informe de nuestra situación al marqués, aceptó brindarnos su apoyo.

- Y tal pareciera que tenemos un duro camino por recorrer. – Sain sonrió mientras volvía a morder su manzana.

Kent nos vio. – Si algunos soldados se unen a nosotros, el camino a Caelin será mucho más seguro. – Kent vio a Lyn y después a mí. – Siento mucho todas las dificultades que hemos tenido en el camino.

-No hay por qué disculparse. – Sonreí.

- No seas tonto, eres bastante competente, Kent. – Lyn sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro. Kent le devolvió la sonrisa mientras nos veía de reojo.

- ¿Kent? – Sain gruñó

- Ah, si… tu también, Sain. – Lyn sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta.

Vi a nuestro alrededor, topándome con un chico que veía fijamente unas joyas. No me había percatado de él, y hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, de no ser por el hecho de que nos veía usando las joyas de pretexto. – Giselle, vayamos al castillo. – Kent me vio fijamente y vio hacia donde estaba el chico… había desaparecido.

Nos acercamos al castillo, un hombre veía sorprendido al castillo. - ¡Qué horror! El castillo está en llamas. – Todos vimos el castillo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – Sain se colocó al lado del hombre, viendo como el humo comenzaba a cubrir la ciudad.

- El humo… - El hombre bajó la mirada para encontrarse con unos bandidos. - ¡Oh, no! Estos…

Todos los aldeanos huyeron. Volteé a todos lados para encontrarme con aquel chico de las joyas, parecía interesado en lo que sucedía con el grupo. - ¿Quiénes son? – Lyn gruñó.

Los sujetos vieron a Lyn de inmediato. – Tú eres Lyndis, ¿no es así?

- ¡Lyndis! – Sain gritó mientras intentaba ir con ella, pero aquel sujeto la arrinconó mientras otros nos rodeaban a nosotros.

-¿Q-Qué…? – Lyn vio fijamente al bandido.

- ¡Silencio! Vas a morir aquí mismo… - El bandido desenvainó su espada lentamente.

- ¡Lyn! - Grité mientras cerraba los ojos. Se escuchó como un caballo galopeaba rápidamente hacia ellos, tras eso un grito agonizante…

Todos los bandidos estaban helados… era un arquero a caballo, un nómada. Lyn lo vio fijamente. - ¿Quién e…?

-¡Lady Lyndis! – Todos corrimos hacia ella. Aquel sujeto nos vio, viendo de vuelta a Lyn. - ¿Estás bien? – Kent vio a Lyn.

- Por supuesto… - Lyn vio al nómada. – El… este chico acaba de salvarme…

-¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre? – Kent vio al nómada.

Vi de reojo, el chico de la joyería sonreía mientras daba la vuelta. El nómada nos vio a todos mientras movía a su caballo. – ¡Espera! – Lyn gritó. - ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

- Creí que atacaban a una mujer de las llanuras de Sacae. – El nómada bajó la cabeza. – Me he equivocado.

Lyn negó con la cabeza. – No, no… estás en lo correcto, soy de Sacae. Soy Lyn, hija del líder de los Lorca.

El nómada vio sorprendido a Lyn. . ¿Los Lorca? ¿Hay sobrevivientes?

Lyn se encogió de hombros. – Sí…

Vete. – El nómada se acercó a Lyn. – Acaba de comenzar un incendio en el castillo, y está expandiéndose. - El nómada levantó la mano. – No desperdicies la vida que acabo de salvar.

- ¿Eres del castillo? ¿Qué sucede? – Lyn no dejó ir al nómada fácilmente. - ¿Cómo se encuentra el marqués?

- El castillo está bajo ataque, y el marques ha sido enfrentado. – El nómada vio a Lyn. – Ese hombre fue seguramente uno de los maleantes. Como capitán de la guardia del castillo, es mi debes proteger al marques.

Lyn asintió con la cabeza. – Ya veo… bueno, entonces, te ayudaré.

- Mi señora… - Kent vio a Lyn fijamente.

El nómada frunció el ceño. - ¿Por qué?

- Estos tipos vienen por mí. Si atacaron el castillo, fue por mi culpa. – Lyn tomó aire. – Así que… si es posible, quiero ayudar.

El nómada levantó la mirada. – Suena a que de alguna forma te enredaste en esto. ¡Vamos!

- ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Lyn sonrió. Kent vio fijamente al nómada, mientras se daba la vuelta.

- Soy Rath de los Kutolah. – Rath me vio fijamente. – Nuestras tribus pueden ser diferentes… pero no abandonaré a una mujer de Sacae. – Rath vio a Lyn.

- Muchas gracias, Rath. Mil bendiciones te sean otorgadas… - Lyn sonrió.

- Y mil maldiciones caigan en el enemigo. – Rath se acercó a mí y Lyn soltó una risa.

- Escucha, hay un pasaje secreto. – Rath me vio fijamente. – Necesitamos abrir las puertas y llegar con el marques. Existen 3 palancas ahí dentro.

- Habrá que llegar a ellas. – Volteé la mirada.

El chico que nos veía desde hacía unos momentos, sonrió mientras se metía a una casa. Fruncí el ceño mientras corría hacia el. - ¡Giselle! – Sain gritó al verme correr.

- ¡Pierdan cuidado, no tardo! – Corrí a la casa.

El chico vio a una mujer que gritó al verlo entrar. - ¡Tranquila, no he venido a hacerte daño! Tu casa ofrece una hermosa vista de la batalla de allá afuera. Te pagaré lo que quieras por permitirme ver, por favor. – El chico sacó una pequeña bolsa y la colocó en la mesa.

- Como un buitre esperando a los caídos, ¿eh? – La mujer tomó la bolsa. - ¡Qué horror! – Dio la vuelta y se fue a un cuarto. – Estaré aquí, así que, mejor no me molestes.

El chico suspiró. – Ni si quiera pasaría por mi mente. – El chico vio a la ventana. - Y ahora… ¿quién ofrecerá más?

Entré a la casa lentamente. El chico estaba sentado con aquellas joyas en la mano, sonrió al verme. – Tú…

- Sí, sí, sí. – El chico se acercó a mí. – Quería hablar contigo…

Me sonrojé lentamente. – Disculpa… ¿quién…?

El chico sonrió. – Soy Matthew. Especialista en adquisiciones varias. – Dijo mientras colocaba su brazo y lo movía a la derecha. Me quedé callada. - ¿Quieres pagar por mis servicios?

Sonreí. –Por ahora, creo que un ladrón no es lo que estamos…

- ¿No? ¿Y como planeas encontrar las palancas? – Matthew sacó las joyas de nuevo.

Lo vi fijamente. - ¿Qué? ¿Y tu cómo lo…?

Matthew señaló su ojo con una sonrisa. - ¡Ojo de águila! – Lo vi fijamente. – Anda… ¡contrátame! – El chico puso un brazo a un lado de mí. – Sólo por ser tú, bajaré mi precio normal.

Suspiré mientras lo veía. – Está bien… en verdad… necesitaremos tu ayuda. – Tomé un saco de dinero y se lo di. - ¿Y por qué nos espiabas?

Matthew vio la bolsa. - ¿Cómo? Oh, pues, estaba viendo la batalla de cerca… y tu grupo se veía mucho más animado que el chico muerto. – Matthew sonrió de oreja a oreja. Me encogí de hombros. – Nada que nadie más hiciera.

- Eres… simpático. – Sonreí mientras movía la cabeza, y daba la vuelta.

- Bien, ¡a ponernos a trabajar! – Matthew salió de la casa.

Rath cabalgó hacia donde estaba y me subió a su caballo. – Lyn me dijo que tú me ayudarías a llegar a las palancas.

- Y nosotros lo haremos. – Rath vio fijamente a Matthew.

- Giselle, he de preguntar… - Rath me vio de reojo.

Sonreí mientras me encogía de hombros. – Matthew dio un buen punto, necesitamos abrir las puertas.

- Wil había conseguido una llave, pero es verdad… no será suficiente para abrirlas todas. – Dijo mientras veía la llave y se la daba al rubio. – Contamos contigo.

Iré con ustedes. – Dorcas me vio fijamente. – Un arco no será suficiente, no quiero que sufran ataques a corta distancia.

- Gracias… - Vi a los demás. – Chicos, tendrán que tener cuidado, intentaremos abrir las puertas lentamente, pero… - Vi detrás de mi. –… no sabemos a lo que nos vayamos a enfrentar. – Sonreí mientras los veía. – Cuídense todos.

- Pierde cuidado… - Dijo Lyn. – Abran las puertas…

Matthew sonrió mientras tomaba la llave. – Y bien… aquí… - Detrás de la puerta había una palanca.

- Perfecto. – Rath se encaminó y jaló la palanca. – Ahora…

Una puerta se abrió, dando a conocer un enorme pasillo. – Demonios. – Matthew vio como el guardia del fondo nos volteaba a ver. – Los otros tres sujetos se acercaban a nosotros.

- ¡Busquen las otras puertas, nosotros nos encargamos! – Lyn gritó mientras iba a atacar a los bandidos.

- ¡Vamos! – Rath gritó mientras, lanzaba una flecha. – Ese guardia ya ha caído, Matthew…

Los dos volteamos a ver al rubio. Estaba revisando un cofre. – Es un cofre, dime, Giselle, ¿qué tal si nos servimos? – Sonrió mientras comenzaba a usar sus herramientas.

- ¡M-Matthew! – Grité mientras negaba con la cabeza.

- Oye, yo trabajo para este castillo… - Rath gruñó mientras lo veía.

- ¡Vamos, no sean aburridos! –Matthew sonrió mientras seguía moviendo algunas cosas. – Si quieren ganar, más vale que se pongan las pilas. ¡Es una regla!

- Pe-Pero… Matthew… robar está… - Me encogí de hombros.

- Ya, ya, ya lo sé. Está mal robar. – Matthew sonrió. – Pero… estamos salvando al marqués. – Señaló a Rath. – Y te apuesto que lo que te paga no es suficiente. – Digamos que será un adelanto de su generosa recompensa, ¿sí?

Rath gruñó mientras me veía. – Bu-Bueno, si lo vemos así… - Sonreí mientras veía al rubio.

- ¡Esa actitud me agrada! – El chico abrió el cofre y sacó una túnica. – Una túnica angelical, les va bien a los de constitución ligera… - Dijo mientras veía a Rath. – Como tú, Giselle. – Sonrió. – Dáselo a alguien que lo necesite.

- La mejor opción es este chico de aquí. – Rath simuló una sonrisa.

Matthew gruñó. – No lo guardes mucho, sólo hará bulto. – Matthew sonrió. – Si las cuentas no me fallan, faltan dos, y aquí hay una puerta. – Matthew abrió la puerta en unos minutos. – No hay nadie. – Sonrió. – ¡Un cofre!

Rath me vio. – Debemos ir por la otra palanca.

- Un segundo…- El chico sonrió. – Una machacacorazas, buena contra las armaduras toscas. – El chico me vio. – Dásela a alguien que le sea útil. – Sonrió. – Digo, a mi me serviría, pero… no soy muy fuerte… y odio que me contraataquen. Da igual, piénsalo. – El chico sonrió mientras me daba la espada. - Vamos por la otra. – Matthew sonrió y corrió frente a él.

El rubio se quedó quieto viendo a Serra. Esta se quedó quieta. – Oooh, siento algo. Una mirada. De seguro mi belleza ha cautivado a otro incrédulo. – La chica sonrió, mientras Erk la veía de reojo.

- ¡Mujer, atenta al combate! – Erk gruñó mientras movía la cabeza.

- ¿Pero qué diablos hace esa mujer aquí? No puedo permitir que me vea… no… - Rath y yo nos acercamos Matthew.

- ¿Matthew, estás bien? Pareciera que viste a un demonio… - Sonreí mientras me encogía de hombros.

- Sí, tiene el cabello rosa… - Matthew murmuró mientras seguía caminando.

- ¿Cómo? – Rath vio al chico.

- Nada, nada, vamos por la otra palanca. – Matthew corrió, topándonos con otra puerta. – Uno más, ¡muchachote!

Matthew le gritó a Dorcas, que de un golpe derrotó al guardia que estaba ahí. - ¿Muchachote? – Dorcas gruñó.

Matthew sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros. – Vamos… la palanca.

Rath sonrió. – Vamos… sólo queda una. – El chico se encaminó a buscar la otra palanca. – Matthew corrió a nuestro lado. – ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, tu caballo da la sombre perfecta. – Matthew sonrió.

Sonreí mientras veía como Matthew entraba rápidamente al castillo. – Ahí está.

Lyn y Sain habían acabado con los últimos guardias que estaban ahí. – Vamos, Rath. – Lyn señaló la palanca. – El chico corrió a abrir la palanca. – Es el pasaje… ¡vamos! – Dijo Lyn mientras movía la mano.

Todos llegamos con el Marqués, que sonrió al ver a Rath. - ¡Ah, Rath! Buen trabajo, excelente.

- Señor… - Dijo mientras bajaba la mirada. – Si hay que reconocer a alguien, es a este grupo.

El marqués nos vio a todos, terminando por ver a Lyn. - ¿Quién eres tu?

- Me llamo Lyndis, me alegra que esté bien. – Lyn sonrió.

- Oh, eres tú. El marqués de Caelin es tu… - El marqués sonrió mientras veía a Rath. – Déjanos, Rath. Quiero hablar con esta chica. - Rath dio la vuelta sin decir nada y todos salimos de la habitación. Nos quedamos en silencio, cerca de la puerta. – Bien, Lady Lyndis… ¿conoces la identidad de los responsables de esto?

- Creo que es obra de mi tío abuelo, Lundgren. – Lyn vio fijamente al marqués.

El marqués asintió mientras caminaba alrededor de Lyn. – Exactamente, lo que significa que mi castillo ha sido dañado por las riñas que hay de tu familia a cuenta de una herencia.

- Yo… lo siento mucho. – Lyn bajó la mirada.

-Cuando escuché que la hija de Lady Madelyn estaba en problemas, pensé en prestar ayuda… - El marqués vio a Lyn. - … pero, ya cambie de parecer. Retiro mi oferta.

- Bastardo… - Rath gruñó.

-Tú lo has dicho… - Sain gruñó.

Kent entró a la sala. – ¡Marqués Araphen, usted me dio su palabra!

El marqués vio al pelirrojo, que se colocaba tras Lyn. – Tu nombre es Kent, ¿cierto? Se te olvidó darme un pequeño detalle.

- ¿Có…? ¿Qué quiere decir? – Kent vio al marqués.

- Esta chica se parece a Lady Madelyn, pero… - El marqués gruñó. – No pensé que estuviera tan manchada con la herencia de Sacae.

Rath frunció el seño y dio la vuelta. – Rath… - Susurré mientras lo veía.

- ¿Qué? – Lyn vio al marqués sorprendida.

- ¿Qué crees que piense el marqués de Caelin al ver a esta perra nómada? – El marqués vio de pies a cabeza a Lyn.

Sain entró enfurecido a la sala, desenvainando su espada. – Suficiente…

Kent lo detuvo. – Sain, alto. Disculpe, marqués…

El marqués vio a Sain. – Hmm… tu hombre no es disciplinado.

Kent vio al marqués. - ¡Marqués Araphen! Por favor, si nos diera su ayuda…

- He oído del terrible estado del Marques de Caelin. – Soltó una risa. – Y ahora dudo que sobreviva después de ver a esta chica. Y en tal caso, su hermano, Lundgren, tomará el trono. Evitaré los problemas con el próximo marqués.

Sain tomó su espada. – Maldito… te voy a…

Kent tomó a Sain. - ¡Sain!

Lyn sonrió. – Entiendo. Kent, Sain, nos vamos de aquí.

Kent y Sain vieron a Lyn. – Pero… milady… - Kent vio a Lyn mientras veía al marqués.

- Estoy orgullosa de la sangre de Sacae que corre por mis venas. No quiero la ayuda de alguien que desprecia mi herencia. – Lyn salió, con todos nosotros detrás de ella.

Sonreí mientras la abrazaba. - Tus palabras no pudieron ser más atinadas, Lyn.

- Bien dicho, mi señora. – Sain gritó mientras sonreía. – Ese marqués es un desgraciado. – Sain sonrió. – No te preocupes por nada, todos estamos contigo ¿No, Kent?

Kent vio a Lyn y bajó la mirada. – Discúlpame.

Lyn se encogió de hombros. - ¿Cómo?

- Me preocupe tanto con que llegaras con bien a Caelin. No tuve en cuenta tus sentimientos. – Kent vio a Lyn preocupado.

- Pierde cuidado, he antepuesto mi seguridad ante todo lo demás. – Lyn sonrió. – Levanta la cabeza. Y siéntete orgulloso.

Kent se sonrojó lentamente. – L-Lady Lindys…

Sonreí mientras los veía fijamente. Mientras, en el castillo, el marqués gruñía mientras caminaba de lado a lado. - Esa niña… con que hubiera derramado una lagrima, habría accedido a lo que me pidiera. – Vio a la puerta. – Los nobles Lycianos nunca entenderemos a esos orgullosos.

- ¿Esos son sus sentimientos hacia los nómadas de Sacae, milord? – Rath se colocó tras el.

El marqués dio la vuelta de un brinco. - ¡Rath! No te había visto… esos comentarios no van para ti. – Sonrió. – Eres mi capitán, y estoy orgulloso de tu servicio.

Rath sonrió. – Claro, mientras nos arrodillemos ante usted, no hay ningún problema sobre la procedencia. – Rath bajó la mirada. – Pero si viene algún igual de mi tierra, qué vanidad.

El marqués vio furioso a Rath. – Rath… pero… ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera? Te he tratado bien, ¿o no? Te he pagado bien, y te he tratado mucho mejor de lo que merece tu pueblo.

Rath soltó una risa. – Nunca podría entenderlo. Aquí se acaba mi servicio. – Rath dio la vuelta.

Lyn vio el atardecer mientras caminábamos. – El marqués de Araphen…dijo que mi abuelo estaba en una terrible condición. – Nos volteó a ver de un golpe. – Tenemos que llegar a Caelin.

Kent vio a Lyn. – Mientras más cerca estemos de Caelin, más difícil serán de superar los obstáculos de Lundgren. – Kent sonrió. – Sin importar nada de eso, he prometido que estaré a tu lado, milady.

- Cuento contigo, Kent. – Lyn sonrió.

Sain sonrió. – Igual conmigo.

Dijo el joven mientras se sentaba con Erk y tomaba un poco de agua.

- Gracias… - Lyn me vio.

- No hace falta preguntarlo. – Sonreí mientras me encogía de hombros. Lyn me abrazó.

- Muchas gracias, a todos ustedes… - Lyn nos vio. – ¡No cederé ni un poco! Nunca lograrán que mi ánimo decaiga…

Me sorprendía el hecho de que Lyn sonriera así. Sin importar lo que acababa de pasar, Lyn no quitaba esa sonrisa de su boca. Todos comenzamos a cenar, Serra sonreía mientras comía. – Rath… ese chico era… - Serra emitió un chillido, mientras Erk y Matthew fruncían el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice para merecer esta tortura? – Matthew levantó la mirada mientras comía.

Serra me vio. - ¿Por qué no vino con nosotros si el marqués es un cerdo? – La vi fijamente.

- Nosotros no podemos intervenir en lo que piensen. Si el quería quedarse… - Sonreí mientras tomaba agua.

- Parece… que viene alguien. – Dorcas sonrió mientras señalaba al otro lado del puente.

- Rath… - La chica sonrió. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué estás…?

Rath se bajó de su caballo. – Acabo de escuchar al marqués hablando consigo mismo. – Rath se acercó a Lyn. – Lyn de los Lorca… digna hija de los Sacae, me uniré a ti. Uniré mi fuerza con la tuya.

Serra sonrió mientras daba un brinco. – Claro, ¡cayó bajo el encanto de Serra!

- ¿En verdad lo harás? – Lyn sonrió mientras veía a Rath.

Rath tomó un saco de dinero. – Y también… - Se lo dio a Lyn. – Quiero que tengan esto…

Me levanté y fui con ellos. – Eso… es demasiado oro.

- No puedo aceptarlo, Rath… - Lyn cerró la bolsa y vio al chico.

Rath se encogió de hombros. – No lo necesito, y si a ustedes les sirve…

- Pero… - Lyn vio la bolsa.

- No puedo tomar algo que ya ofrecí… - Rath vio a la chica.

Rath se dio la vuelta y fue con los demás llevando su caballo. Lyn me sonrió. – Ten… debemos cuidar el oro, por si lo necesitamos pronto.

Asentí con la cabeza. Los nómadas y las personas de Sacae eran personas destacables, personas difíciles de entender, pero de gran corazón, sin duda alguna.


	8. Hermanos

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

De los reviews…

**Erk92**, muchasgracias. Tomo tu consejo ^^

**WhiteRose89**, muchas gracias. Lo de la pareja, es una sorpresa que comentaba con mi novio. Ya lo verán. Y… ¡animo con tu fic! Jiji, me pasa lo mismo con la flojera a veces, pero, una maestra ya me regañó por eso XD

Sin más que decir, sigo con el 8.

**Capítulo 8.**

Acababa de amanecer y yo salía de la pequeña casa de campaña, improvisada, al escuchar unos ruidos.

Erk regañaba a Serra mientras Kent y Sain los veían. – ¡Te digo que esto está horrible! – Dijo mientras levantaba un plato.

- ¡Pero si Kent se lo ha comido enterito! ¡Tu solo me tienes mala fe! No cocino tan mal. – Dijo mientras le daba la espalda y cruzaba los brazos.

Kent se encogió de hombros. – No quería que empezaran a discutir y despertaran a todos…

Erk me volteó a ver mientras se sonrojaba. – Oh, disculpa, Giselle. No quise… es sólo que esta mujer… - Dijo mientras le veía y se agachaba al ver que Serra le aventaba un plato.

- ¡Cállate! – Me vio fijamente la pelirosada. – Ya verás. Giselle, ten. – Dijo mientras me daba un guiso color café que burbujeaba de una manera extraña. – Lo hice yo, ¿se ve apetitoso, no?

Sonreí mientras la volteaba a ver. - ¿Eh?

- No lo comas si no quieres, no dejes que Serra te obligue a hacerlo. – Erk me tomó de un hombro mientras gruñía.

- ¡Nadie la obliga! Ella es más amable que tu, y lo comerá… - Dijo mientras me veía de reojo.

- Mi querida Giselle, no… - Sain sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al ver que Serra lo fulminaba de una mirada.

Vi el guiso de nuevo, que alguien tomaba de mis manos. – Yo lo comeré… - Era Rath, que veía a Serra que enrojecía lentamente. Rath se acababa de levantar y no llevaba camisa. Guardé silencio al escuchar un chillido extraño que emitía Serra mientras se tapaba la cara.

- ¡Rath, estás…! – La chica soltó una risa mientras lo veía de reojo.

El chico vio a Serra sin entender lo que decía. – Disculpen, es sólo que me acabo de despertar y hacían mucho ruido. – Serra retrocedió mientras veía a Erk

- ¡Te dije que guardaras silencio! – Serra cruzó los brazos. – Pobrecito Rath, tiene que descansar. Te puedo ayudar a curar tus heridas si así lo quieres.

Rath y yo nos volteamos a ver, Serra se encogió de hombros mientras me veía. – No, mis heridas están bien, en realidad… - Dijo Rath mientras arqueaba una ceja. Rath se fue a buscar su camisa, yo fui tras él.

Sain y los demás se quedaron callados. – Bah, esa mujer acaba de robar toda la atención que Rath tenía hacia a mi. Entrará a la lista negra si sigue actuando así. – Serra gruñó. Erk soltó una risa.

- Siento decirlo, pero, Giselle y Rath no te estaban prestando mucha atención. – Erk sonrió mientras caminaba lejos de la pelirosada, que comenzaba a gritarle.

Kent gruñó, mientras Sain veía hacia donde estaba Rath. – Ese sujeto… ¡qué le sucede! ¿Qué tiene él que no tenga yo, eh? – Sain vio a Kent.

El chico lo vio sin comprender. - ¿Lo dices por Giselle? – Dijo mientras se encogía de hombros.

Sain vio fijamente a Kent. - ¿Pero qué dices? ¡Lo digo por cada una de las mujeres que hay aquí! ¡Parece un adonis junto a nosotros! Todas están a sus pies… - Dijo mientras gruñía.

- No mientas… - Kent soltó una risa. – Serra es la única que lo trata como adonis. – Kent sonrió mientras veía que Lyn soltaba una risa.

- ¿Adonis? – Lyn arqueó una ceja. – ¿De qué hablan?

Sain sonrió. – Buenos días, milady, hoy se ve radiante.

Lyn sonrió mientras tomaba un plato. – No ahora, Sain. Iré con Rath, quiero platicar con él.

Kent vio fijamente a la chica mientras se daba la vuelta. – Vaya… - El pelirrojo soltó una risa nerviosa. Sain lo vio de reojo.

- ¿Qué te sucede? – Sain vio a Kent que bajaba la mirada.

El chico negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba. Rath me vio fijamente mientras se cerraba la camisa. – Se fue temprano al pueblo. Dijo que tenía algo que hacer. ¿Por qué? – Rath se sentó mientras comenzaba a comer.

- Quiero partir pronto, por eso necesitamos a Matthew. Si no está aquí, solo nos retrasará. – Suspiré mientras veía como Rath comía y me seguía viendo. – Iré por él. – Sonreí mientras me daba la vuelta.

Rath tosió un poco. - ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Negué mientras sonreía. – No tardaré.

Lyn sonrió al verme salir de donde estaba Rath. – Buenos días, Giselle. ¿A dónde vas? – Dijo mientras veía como me alejaba.

- A buscar a Matthew, prometo llegar antes de medio día para partir pronto. – Lyn me vio fijamente mientras sonreía y asentía.

El pueblo no estaba lejos, pero se veía con poco movimiento. Entré a una taberna que estaba medio vacía. Me coloqué la capucha, logrando que todos me voltearan a ver: todo lo contrario de lo que quería. – Hey, ¿estás perdida? ¿Quieres ayuda? – Dijo un bandido que sonreía desde la barra. Negué con la cabeza mientras retrocedía un poco. – Si gustas, haré lo que quieras, si tu haces lo que yo te pida… - El bandido se levantó mientras se acercaba a mi. Sentí que alguien me abrazaba con un brazo.

- Has de disculparme, pero, la chica viene conmigo. – Era un caballero de cabello azul, me quedé helada, no sabía si había logrado salvarme o estaba en la boca del lobo, ahora. El joven sonrió al ver que el bandido se daba la vuelta molesto y tomó mi mano llevándome a una mesa y ofreciéndome asiento. – Disculpa el atrevimiento, pero no podía dejar a la "dama en peligro". – Dijo mientras sonreía y bajaba la mirada. Lo vi fijamente, no comprendía que había pasado.

- Gracias… pero, debo irme. – El chico me vio fijamente.

- No es una gran idea. Si lo haces, esos tipos irán tras de ti, sabiendo que no estoy contigo. – El chico sonrió. – Quédate aquí… - Me vio fijamente de nuevo. - ¿No nos hemos visto antes?

Sonreí mientras bajaba la mirada. – Ya han intentado hacer eso, y no…

El chico se sonrojó. – No, no, no quise decir eso… - El joven me siguió viendo mientras se recargaba en su mano. – Es que… me resultas familiar.

Me sonrojé lentamente al ver cómo el joven me veía fijamente. - ¡Giselle! – Alguien gritó detrás de mí. - ¡Mi…! – El chico lo fulminó con la mirada. – Digo… ¡Giselle! ¿Qué haces con este joven tan bien parecido?

Matthew sonrió mientras el otro chico se tapaba la cara. – Yo… te estaba buscando, debemos partir. – Me levanté mientras veía al joven. – De nuevo, muchas gracias. – Dije mientras me daba la vuelta.

- Vete, en un segundo iré contigo. – Matthew vio al joven. Salí de la taberna y me quedé esperando a Matthew. – Milord, ¿qué hace aquí?

- Espero a Eliwood. – El joven sonrió mientras veía a la puerta. - ¿Y tú?

Matthew sonrió. – Estoy aquí porque Lord Uther lo pidió, con eso de que salió el rumor de la chica de Sacae.

Héctor sonrió. – Cierto, ¿y qué tal?

- Todo es bastante interesante. Regresaré con Lord Uther cuando termine aquí. – Matthew sonrió.

Héctor se acercó a Matthew. – Y a todo esto… esa chica… - Dijo mientras veía a la puerta.

Es la estratega que consiguió lady Lyndis. – Matthew sonrió mientras levantaba las cejas. - ¿Por?

- Eso no te incumbe. – Héctor sonrió mientras se sentaba.

- Dígale a su hermano que regresaré pronto, por favor. – Matthew sonrió mientras se iba.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora soy recadero? – Héctor le gritó a Matthew mientras se daba la vuelta. - ¡Qué osadía!

Vi como Matthew me tomaba del hombro mientras sonreía. – Vamos… tenemos que partir.

Sonreí mientras veía al rubio. - ¿Qué le dijiste a ese joven?

- Le agradecía que salvara a una cierta dama que sólo le fascina meterse en problemas. – Matthew me despeinó con una mano mientras seguía caminando.

- Oye, no me metí en problemas. Es tu culpa, de igual manera. – Me sonrojé lentamente.

- ¿Mi culpa? Nadie te pidió que me fueras a buscar. – Matthew sonrió mientras se iba.

Gruñí mientras seguía caminando. Al llegar vi como todos hablaban con un niño pequeño. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Han raptado a la hermana de este pequeño. No tenemos tiempo que perder, Giselle. – Kent me susurró mientras tomaba mi brazo.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Lyn? – Dije mientras veía a todos.

- Iremos a salvar a su hermana. – Dijo Wil mientras sonreía.

Sonreí mientras asentía. – Kent, debemos hacer lo correcto.

El chico tomó aire y asintió. – Lo sé…

Me acerqué a Rath y vi a los demás. – Vamos por la hermana del pequeño. – Rath estiró su mano y me ayudó a subir a su caballo.

- ¿Dónde están los responsables, Nils? – Lyn se acercó al pequeño.

- Deben tener cuidado, son fuertes. – Nils nos vio fijamente.

Todos sonreímos. – Tranquilo, mocoso, no nos podrán derrotar. – Matthew sonrió mientras se rascaba la nariz. Todos nos dimos la vuelta, pero un bandido tomó del brazo a Nils.

- ¡Suéltame! – Nils intentó soltarse del sujeto.

- Tranquilo, nos vamos con Nergal, ahora. – El bandido vio fijamente a Nils. – No te mataremos, tranquilo, pero a tus amiguitos… – Lyn jaló a Nils, mientras el bandido lo soltaba. - ¿Qué? ¿Quién eres?

- ¿Dónde está la hermana del niño? – Lyn desenvainó lentamente su espada.

- Lady Lyndis. – Kent se acercó rápidamente. La chica levantó una mano.

- ¿Quieres ayudar al niño? – El bandido soltó una risa. – Te vas a morir por meterte en asuntos que no te conciernen…

Lyn sonrió. – Ya veremos…

El bandido silbó, mientras salían diferentes bandidos. Lyn vio a Nils y se acercaron a nosotros. – Demonios, son… - Rath vio a su alrededor.

Lyn asintió. – Son chamanes. – Vio a Erk y Serra que se veían fijamente, preocupados.

- Eso… es magia oscura. – Guardé silencio, mientras pensaba. Escuché que alguien gritaba.

- Disculpen… - Un joven rubio sonrió mientras se acercaba lentamente. Wil bajó su arco al ver que era inofensivo, al igual que Lyn. – No quise asustarlos.

Lyn lo vio de pies a cabeza. – Tu… ¿eres un obispo de Elimine?

El chico sonrió y asintió. – No… digo… algo así. Soy un monje elimine, para ser exactos. – Lyn y yo nos volteamos a ver. – Me llamo Lucius.

- ¿Y qué se te ofrece? – Lyn lo vio.

Lucius vio a Nils. – Vi cuando este niño fue a la posada a pedir ayuda, y vi como el dueño rechazaba la idea para no mezclarse. Fue… desagradable. – Nils gruñó mientras levantaba la mirada.

- Eso es… terrible. – Dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de Nils.

- ¿Me dejan ofrecerles mis servicios? – Lucius sonrió mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Quiero ayudar al pequeño de corazón, aunque sea un poco.

Sonreí. – Es el destino que te atravesaras justo ahora en nuestro camino, Lucius. Muchas gracias.

Lyn asintió, mientras Lucius se encogía de hombros. – Muchas gracias a ustedes, que la bendición de Santa Elimine sea con ustedes.

Serra vio fijamente al rubio mientras apretaba su bastón. - ¿Cómo…? Agh…

Sain y Erk vieron como la chica se iba molesta. – Cada vez la entiendo menos. – Erk fue corriendo con Lucius.

- ¿Quieres que vaya contra ese chamán? – Dijo Lucius mientras me sonreía.

- Por supuesto. – Dije mientras veía a los demás chicos. – Lucius nos ayudará con los chamanes, debemos acercarnos.

Rath sonrió. – Agárrate fuerte. – Me quedé en blanco.

- ¡Giselle! – Gritó Nils mientras Rath detenía su caballo de golpe. – Déjame ir a ayudar a Lucius.

Lyn vio al chico. - ¿Sabes luchar?

Nils negó con la cabeza. – Soy un bardo, y nunca está de más uno. – El niño soltó una risita.

Lyn suspiró mientras cruzaba los brazos. – No me parece el lugar correcto para un bardo…

Nils me vio fijamente. - ¡Anda, déjame ir con Nils!

Sonreí mientras señalaba a Lucius. – Anda.

Todos sonreímos mientras veíamos como Nils tocaba felizmente. – Muchas gracias, Nils. – Lucius atacó de nuevo al chaman, mientras todos nos acercábamos.

- ¿Y bien? – Nils sonrió mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

- Eres muy bueno. – Lyn sonrió. – Deberás tocar más seguido, tu música reanima.

- ¡Pero claro que sí! – Nils sonrió.

- Vamos, tenemos que dirigirnos a salvar a tu hermana. – Lyn sonrió mientras atacaba a un arquero, y Wil remataba a un bandido.

El último chaman, Heintz, nos vio fijamente. Rath levantó su arco. – Te voy a atravesar el corazón…

- Espera… - Lucius se colocó frente a él. – Yo me encargo.

- Jajajaja… ¿te haces el héroe de algún romance caballeresco? – Dijo mientras veía a Lucius de pies a cabeza.

El rubio estiró su mano sin decir nada. – Acabemos con esto de una vez.

- El ser amable no te ayudará de nada. – El mago atacó a Lucius, el cual se arrodillaba mientras tomaba aire.

- ¡Lucius! – Grité mientras lo veía.

- Vamos, Lucius…. – Lyn tomó su espada.

- Santa Elimine… dame fuerza… - Lucius levantó las manos y atacó al mago, que cayó al suelo de un golpe.

- Ha sido en vano… - Nos acercamos lentamente escuchando al anciano. – La chica… está…

Lyn y Nils se voltearon a ver. Nils corrió hacia el castillo y buscó a su hermana. Todos fuimos tras él. - ¿Dónde está tu hermana, Nils?

Nils comenzó a gritar. – ¡Ninian! Ninian… - Nils vio a su alrededor. – Parece que no está aquí… pero… ¿dónde…?

Kent y Sain llegaron corriendo con nosotros. – Milady, han visto a unos jinetes cabalgando hacia el sur. – Kent vio a Nils de reojo.

- Puede que la hermana del niño… - Sain gruñó…

- Vamos, no tenemos que perder el tiempo… - Lyn se dio la vuelta. Me quedé callada.

- ¿Buscan a esta chica? – Un joven se acercaba a nosotros con una mujer en manos.

Nils corrió a ver a la dama. - ¡Ninian!

- Está bien, sólo ha perdido el conocimiento. – El joven pelirrojo sonrió mientras veía a Lyn.

-¿Quién eres? – Lyn vio al joven pelirrojo.

- Soy Eliwood, de Pherae. Mi padre es el marqués. – Dijo el chico mientras sonreía. Lyn asintió mientras veía a Ninian. – Estaba con una banda de rufianes. Parecía enfadada. Creo que necesitaba ayuda… - Eliwood vio a Nils. - ¿Me he equivocado?

- No, la has salvado. – Lyn sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros. – Yo soy Lyn. La nieta del marqués de Caelin.

- ¿El marqués de Caelin? – Eliwood vio a Lyn fijamente.

Lyn sonrió y comenzó a contar su historia. Tomamos a la chica y nos alejamos un poco. – Que felicidad, Ninian está… - Nils se tapó la cara. Sonreí mientras acariciaba su cabello.

- Eres… un hermano muy dedicado. – Sonreí mientras… aquella serie de imágenes regresaba a mi cabeza. Cerré los ojos… había un joven ahí, estiraba su mano, mientras gritaba.

- ¡Giselle! – Lucius me sostuvo. - ¿Te sientes bien? – Preguntó el rubio preocupado.

- S-Sí, disculpa… eso me sucede a veces. – Rath me vio fijamente.

- Gracias… nunca hubiese esperado tanta cortesía de un noble lyciano para una nómada de Sacae. – Eliwood se sonrojó mientras soltaba una risa.

- Pareces en apuros. ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar? – Eliwood sonrió.

Lyn negó con la cabeza. – Eres muy amable, gracias. Pero, son mis asuntos, y yo he de poder arreglármelas.

- Entiendo. – Eliwood se dirigió a la salida. – Me quedaré unos días en la zona. Si necesitas algo, por favor, no dudes en decírmelo. Lyndis, estoy de tú lado – Eliwood sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta.

- Gracias… - Lyn sonrió mientras veía como el pelirrojo se iba.

- Ninian, por fin despiertas. – Nils sonrió mientras abrazaba a su hermana. Ninian nos vio a todos. – Oh, ellos me ayudaron.

- ¿Quiénes son? – Ninian abrazó a Nils mientras nos seguía viendo.

Lyn sonrió. – Yo soy Lyn. Me alegra que estés bien. Ella es Giselle. – Sonrió mientras me señalaba.

- Muchas gracias. Yo soy Ninian. Mi hermano y yo somos artistas ambulantes. – Ninian sonrió.

- ¿En serio? Nils es músico, ¿y tú? – Lyn sonrió.

- Yo… bailo. – Ninian sonrió lentamente.

Sain sonrió mientras se acercaba. – Una ba-… - Kent lo tomó del hombro.

- Vaya, por tus ropas nunca lo hubiese adivinado. – Lyn la vio de pies a cabeza.

- Ninian baila en honor a la vida. Es algo… sagrado. – Nils sonrió.

- ¿Sagrada dices? – Lyn cruzó los brazos. Todos nos volteamos a ver.

- La danza que realizo cuando viajamos es normal. Pero la otra… - Ninian suspiró. – Cuando me tomaron, me torcí el tobillo. No podré bailar para ustedes… cómo lo siento.

Lyn soltó una risa. – No te preocupes, basta con saber que estás fuera de peligro. – Lyn se agachó. – Me preocupa tu pierna. No puedes viajar así

- Por favor, déjenos ir con ustedes. – Nils vio a Lyn.

- Eso es demasiado peligroso. – Lyn negó con la cabeza mientras revisaba la pierna de Ninian. – Nos están persiguiendo, y nos podrían atacar en cualquier momento.

Nils sonrió. – Nosotros no les estorbaremos. Inclusive, podríamos ayudarlos. ¿Verdad? – Nils vio a su hermana.

- Sí, podríamos pagarles usando… nuestro talento especial. – Todos lo vimos sin entender lo que decían. – Cuando acecha el peligro, lo presentimos.

- Eso suena bastante interesante. – Lyn sonrió.

- Lo presentimos, pero no lo evitamos. – Nils gruñó. – Son guerreros, así que no hay problema.

Lyn suspiró y nos vio a todos. - ¿Qué opinan?

- Si los dejamos aquí… - Kent vio a Lyn. - … sólo te preocuparás más que si vinieran con nosotros.

Lyn vio de reojo a Sain. – Sé lo que dirás… - Me vio fijamente mientras abría los ojos.

- Me parece… una buena idea. – Dije mientras sonreía.

- ¿Quieren venir con nosotros? – Lyn suspiró.

Nils sonrió. - ¡Claro!

- Muchas gracias. – Ninian se encogió de hombros.

Todos nos dirigimos a la salida, pero Ninian vio a su alrededor. - ¿Qué sucede, Ninian? – Nils vio a su hermana.

- Perdí el anillo. – Ninian vio a su alrededor una vez más.

- ¿Cómo? – Lyn me vio.

- ¿El don de Ninis? – Nils cruzó los brazos. Su hermana asintió con la cabeza. – ¡¿Esos bastardos te lo robaron?!

- ¿Era valioso? – Lyn vio a los chicos.

- Era un recuerdo de nuestra madre. – Ninian bajó la mirada.

- Estaba bendecido con el espíritu de Ninis. – Nils vio a su hermana. – No existe otro como ese en todo el mundo. Y ahora, gracias a esos animales, lo hemos perdido. – El chico se acercó a su hermana. – No podemos hacer nada…

Ninian sollozó. – Tienes razón…

Lyn se acercó a mí. - ¿Qué opinas? – Dijo mientras sonreía.

- Pareciera que en verdad quisieran recuperarlo. – Dije mientras los veía de reojo.

Lyn sonrió. – Quisiera recuperarlo, pero si Nils tiene razón, esos ladrones podrían ser demasiado para nosotros. ¿Qué hacemos?

Solté una risa. – Lyn, ¿qué dices? No existe rival para nosotros…

Lyn me vio fijamente mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. - ¡Giselle, bien dicho! Sain, Kent… - Los dos jóvenes se acercaron a nosotras. – Tenemos que alcanzar a esos tipos. Los dos asintieron mientras les daban instrucciones a los demás. – Vámonos, Giselle.

Lyn me tomó de la mano mientras salíamos corriendo del castillo. ¿Era una buena idea?


	9. Sombra negra

Gracias por seguir leyendo. Con respecto a lo de las historias, pienso combinarlas un poco.

Bueno, sin más que decir, comencemos con el capítulo 9.

**Capítulo 9**

Una mujer veía fijamente a un caballero que estaba frente a ella. – Entonces, el hermano escapó. – Los ojos azules de la dama se fijaron en el caballero, que la vio de reojo. – Y a la hermana la rescató un grupo de extranjeros. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí… nos emboscaron, y… - El caballero bajó la mirada.

- Nada de excusas. Lo importante es el resultado. – La mujer cruzó los brazos.

- Sí, señora. – El caballero cerró los ojos.

La mujer suspiró. - ¿Qué piensas hacer para recuperar a los hermanos?

- Sabemos que todo el grupo viene en esta dirección, y que llevan a esos niños. – El hombre sonrió.

- ¿Vienen acá? ¿Para qué? – La mujer se dio la vuelta.

- Puede que busquen este anillo. Es una pieza valiosa. – El hombre sonrió mientras mostraba el pequeño anillo. La mujer lo vio de reojo. – Fue un golpe de suerte, sobre todo si los trae hasta aquí. Los atraparé a todos con esto; caerán en la trampa. – El hombre sonrió.

La mujer asintió. – Bien…te daré una segunda oportunidad. – La mujer se dio la vuelta. – Tengo otros asuntos que atender, pero volveré cuando haya terminado. – Lo vio de reojo. – Tienes hasta mañana al amanecer, ¿entendido? – El hombre asintió. – Si no los tienes para cuando vuelva… me encargaré de darte un buen castigo. No lo olvides. – La mujer se fue mientras el hombre gruñía.

Mientras, nosotros íbamos camino a aquel extraño lugar, para ayudar a aquel par de hermanos. Rath me vio. - ¿En qué piensas?

Me quedé callada mientras lo veía. - ¿Cómo dices?

Rath soltó una risita. Matthew se acercó. – Giselle, ¿a dónde vamos exactamente?

Lo vi de reojo. – Ayudamos a esos hermanos, tenemos que recuperar su anillo.

Matthew los vio fijamente. – Suena… interesante. – Los dos callamos al escuchar a Lyn gritar.

- Parece que entraron aquí. – Lyn vio fijamente el fuerte.

Nils se acercó a ella. – Milady, ¿en verdad entrarán ahí para salvar el anillo?

Lyn sonrió mientras asentía. – Todos iremos.

- ¡Pero es su fortaleza! – Nils abrió los ojos. – Seguramente estarán bien definidos, y qué decir de armados.

- Olviden el anillo, por favor. – Ninian nos vio a todos. – No importa.

Lyn me vio de reojo. – Giselle aceptó intentarlo. Es por eso que decidimos venir. – Lyn vio a Ninian. – Ella cree que lo lograremos. Sé que no fue una decisión precipitada. Si Giselle está conmigo, lograremos vencerlos. – Lyn sonrió. – Vamos a recuperar ese anillo, Ninian.

Nils sonrió ligeramente con Ninian. – Milady…

Sain llegó con Kent. – Milady, hay más enemigos de los que creíamos.

Lyn y yo nos volteamos a ver. – Es su fortaleza. Debemos ser cuidadosos.

- Exactamente. Podemos aprovechar la estrechez de este pasillo. – Kent señaló un pasillo frente a nosotros. – Podemos traerlos hasta aquí, luchar contra pocos y salir… más o menos a salvo. – Kent me vio. – Si tenemos tiempo, podremos presionarlos. Si es así, debemos estar seguros de nuestra victoria.

Lyn me vio. – Me parece bien. – Dije mientras sonreía.

- Perfecto, entonces… movámonos. – Lyn corrió mientras los caballeros iban tras ella.

- Veo, veo, con mis ojitos veo… - Matthew sonrió mientras se colocaba a mi lado. – Giselle, iré a ver que hay por ahí.

Me encogí de hombros. – Matthew, no puedes ir así nada más.

Matthew sonrió. - ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

- No seas inusualmente descuidado. – Sentí como alguien me jalaba por la espalda. – Eres un ladrón, a penas y puedes cuidarte, ¿y quieres llevarte a alguien? – Rath gruñó mientras me subía a su caballo.

- Bah, es sólo que ustedes se creen mucho al estar en caballos. – Matthew levantó la mano. – Sólo necesitas 3 cosas para sobrevivir: reflejos, rapidez y estrategia. – Un par de flechas rodearon el cuerpo de Matthew mientras Rath y yo nos quedábamos atónitos.

- ¡Matthew, por todos los…! – Grité mientras apretaba la camisa de Rath.

- No te preocupes, sólo está en shock. – Rath lanzó un par de flechas mientras cabalgaba hasta el ladrón. – Creo que tus puntos para sobrevivir son muy útiles.

- ¡No te burles! – Matthew corrió tras nosotros. Lyn y los demás se encargaban de los guardias y magos que aparecían.

- Lucius, ¿qué hay del anillo? – Dije mientras veía al rubio que estaba al lado de Serra.

- Al parecer, lo tiene un mercenario que está al fondo. – Rath movió a su caballo un poco. – Deben tener cuidado.

- No podremos llegar hasta allá tan rápido. – Rath me vio de reojo.

Sain gruñó mientras movía su espada. – Avanzaremos lentamente, parece que quedan pocos refuerzos de estos bastardos.

- Avancemos por acá. – Dije mientras señalaba a la izquierda. – Kent, Lyn, Wil, y ustedes, vayan por allá.

Lucius y Erk se acercaron a nosotros para seguir por el pequeño pasillo. Sain abrió paso, mientras nos acercábamos con cautela. – Parece que no hay nadie…

- Están muertos. – Escuchamos como alguien gritaba del otro lado del muro.

- Rath, Sain, ¡corran! Nosotros nos encarg… - Lucius levantó la mano, mientras Erk se colocaba a su lado.

- Demasiado tarde. – Un rayo cayó sobre nosotros. Caímos del caballo, mientras Sain corría a vernos.

- Santa Elimine… - Lucius levantó sus manos.

Sain bajó de su caballo. – ¡Rath! ¿Qué suce…? – Me vio fijamente. - ¡Giselle! – Rath se acercó a mí y colocó su cabeza en mi pecho. - ¡Pero qué crees que…!

- Está bien. Quedó inconsciente… - Abrí lentamente los ojos. - ¿Estás herida?

Negué con la cabeza, mientras me incorporaba. – Ah… - Me doblé por un ligero dolor en el vientre.

- ¡Demonios! Serra… - Sain gritó mientras corría hacia a mi. – No te muevas, podría ser grave.

Rath intentó cargarme, pero yo lo empuje. – Lo más importante ahora es conseguir el anillo de Ninian. – Sonreí. – Estoy bien, no es más que un simple dolor, nada de qué preocuparse.

Todos se voltearon a ver. – Pero, Giselle… - Erk me vio fijamente.

- Podría ser peligroso si no… - Lucius tomó aire.

Me levanté con cuidado. – Hemos de seguir. Los demás podrían tener problemas con ese sujeto.

Seguí caminando mientras todos me veían. – Giselle, ¿me llamaban? – Serra llegó corriendo con su bastón.

Negué con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo va todo?

- Tardé un poco ya que Kent tenía una fuerte herida. Nada que no pudiese curar, por supuesto. ¿Estás cojeando? – La chica gritó mientras me señalaba.

- Sain, Rath. Ese sujeto está medio muerto, ¡vamos! – El mercenario me vio fijamente.

- No… no pueden… si fallo… las consecuencias. – El mercenario cayó al recibir un flechazo de Wil.

Lyn corrió a él. - ¡El anillo, dámelo ya! Y jura que dejarás en paz a estos dos. – Lyn sacó su espada. – Si me das tu palabra, te perdonaré la vida.

Beyard sonrió. – El fracaso… equivale a la muerte. – Un hilo de sangre se deslizó lentamente por su labio, con un líquido extraño.

- ¿Veneno? Se suicidó… - Lyn gruñó.

Kent se acercó al hombre. – Estos no son rufianes cualesquiera. Este hombre estaba muy bien adiestrado.

- ¿Qué querrán de Nils y Ninian? – Lyn cruzó los brazos. Los dos hermanos se acercaron a la chica. – No se preocupen. Todo saldrá bien. Mientras se queden con nosotros estarán a salvo.

- Pero… - Nils vio fijamente a Lyn.

Lyn sonrió. – ¿Han visto esa victoria? – Lyn sonrió. – Con la planificación de Giselle y mi espada, no…

- ¡Giselle! – Matthew corrió antes de que cayera al suelo. – Diablos… está…

Kent se acercó a mí. – Esta sangrando… - Vamos, debemos curarla.

- Aún está despierta. – Matthew gritó. – Giselle, por favor… resiste

Cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba murmullos, que se convirtieron en imágenes perturbadoras. Abrí los ojos, viendo un desierto enorme. – Giselle… - Alguien gritó. – Tontuela… - Había una silueta a lo lejos.

Su capa ondeaba con el aire. - ¿Qué?... – La silueta desapareció. Una voz gimió.

- ¡Te dije que guardaras silencio! – Otra silueta se colocó a mi lado. Traía un arco que tomaba con ambas manos.

Lo vi fijamente. – P-Pero… - La silueta se desvaneció…

Una silueta salí detrás de mí, di la vuelta rápidamente. – Debes ser más cautelosa… - La espada cortó el viento, mientras la silueta se desvanecía…

- ¿Quiénes son? – Grité mientras veía a mí alrededor.

Las tres siluetas se acercaban a mí. – Giselle… - Gritaron al unísono. – Debes… despertar… - Se acercaban cada vez más. - ¡Ahora!

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Lucius guardó silencio mientras me veía fijamente. – Ah, me alegra que despiertes. Estábamos preocupados por ti.

Me incorporé lentamente. Lucius me detuvo. – Debes descansar, perdiste mucha sangre. – Lucius sonrió. – Defendiste a Rath de alguna manera, recibiste ese ataque mientras que el tiene un par de rasguños. – Guardé silencio mientras me cubría con la sabana y me daba la vuelta. – Es… ¿acaso no querías que lo supiéramos?

Me sonrojé completamente. - ¿Tú… me curaste?

Lucius soltó una risita. – Se lo básico de las curaciones. Serra estaba en shock, y no dejabas de sangrar. Tuve que… y la vi. – Lo voltee a ver.

- Lucius… - El rubio me vio fijamente. –… no quiero que le digas a nadie.

El chico sonrió. – No te preocupes, no lo haré. – El chico tomó la manija de la puerta. – Pasaremos la noche aquí, pero… antes… Matthew y los demás están preocupados. ¿Quieres descansar o quisieras verlos?

- Los veré mañana, si no hay problema… - Sonreí mientras me encogía de hombros. – Y… gracias.

Lucius sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta. – Duerme bien.

Me recosté en la cama y me sonrojé lentamente. Acaricié la venda que rodeaba mi vientre. La última vez que alguien me había curado… había sido más dolorosa.


	10. Estrategia

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Capítulo 10**

- Pequeña perezosa… - Un chico me movió, era un chico castaño de ojos azules. – Vamos, despierta. – Sonrió mientras veía que abría los ojos. – Ya es hora de que lo hagas…

- ¡Demonios! – Matthew gritó mientras tiraba un montón de cosas frente a él. Abrí los ojos de golpe. – Oh, Giselle… ¿descansaste bien?

Miré a la ventana de la posada. – Matthew, aún está oscuro. – El chico botó todo lo que había tirado en un buró, y tomó un par de cosas. - ¡Oye, eso es mío!

- ¡Sshhhh! Despertarás a todos. – Dijo mientras movía la mano. – Sucede que no podré acompañarlos mañana, tengo que atender unos asuntos.

Me levanté rápidamente. – ¿Atender algo? ¿Todo bien?

Matthew sonrió. – Eres muy… preocupona. Siento como si fueras mi madre cuando preguntas eso.

- ¡No digas tonterías! – Gruñí mientras veía que el me tapaba la boca.

- Baja la voz. – Matthew se sentó a mi lado. – Dime… ¿qué le sucedió a tu hermano?

Me quedé en blanco. - ¿Hermano? ¿Cómo lo…?

- Cuando entré… murmurabas algo de "hermano". Eres muy escandalosa cuando duermes. – Matthew sonrió mientras se levantaba. – En fin. Nos veremos después, llegaré en la tarde. Avísale a Lyndis, ¿sí?

Gruñí mientras veía como el rubio salía de la habitación. Me tumbé en la cama. ¿Hermano? No recordaba la última vez que vi a mi hermano… a ninguno de ellos.

El sol comenzaba a salir, decidí levantarme rápidamente, al haber perdido el sueño. Rath estaba preparando a su caballo. – Buenos días. – Dije mientras lo veía.

El chico se volteó de golpe, mientras se acercaba a mí. – Giselle, ¿qué tal descansaste? – Sonreí mientras cruzaba los brazos. – Yo… Lucius me dijo lo que sucedió. No sé cómo agradecerte…

Guardé silencio. – No tienes nada qué agradecer. Tenemos que partir a Caelin. – Sonreí mientras veía los caballos de Sain y Kent.

Rath me vio fijamente. – Debe de haber… algo que puede hacer por ti. – El chico bajó la cabeza.

- Deja de decir eso. Cualquiera hubiera hecho eso, en mi situación. – Los chicos comenzaron a salir de la posada. Wil corrió al verme.

- ¡Aquí estás! Creíamos que ese terrible ladrón te había llevado al no encontrarlos dentro. – Wil gritó mientras me sacudía de los hombros.

- L-Lo siento mucho. No podía conciliar el sueño, así que… salí un rato, y vi a Rath. – El chico se encogió de hombros.

- Bueno, si nos apuramos llegaremos pronto a Caelin. – Kent se subió a su caballo.

Lyn levantó la mirada. – Pero… qué lejos se ven las montañas. – Wil y yo nos acercamos a ella. – Hemos recorrido un largo camino. – Dijo mientras me sonreía. Levanté la mirada.

- ¡Lady Lyndis, Giselle! – Sain gritó mientras señalaba un camino. – Por ese camino llegaremos en un par de días al castillo.

Kent vio a Lyn. – Pero debemos darnos prisa, sin contratiempos.

- Dos días… aguanta un poco más, abuelo. – Lyn sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

Todos nos dimos la vuelta, mientras Florina se acercaba a Lyn. Sain colocó una mano en mi hombro. – Irás conmigo. No confío en que vayas con Rath, no es tan perceptivo como yo.

Rath lo vio de reojo. Me sonrojé mientras veía como los dos chicos intercambiaban miradas, nada agradables. – Ehm… Sain, no sucede nada. Yo…

- ¿Tienes algo que decirme? – Rath se colocó su arco mientras veía a su caballo.

Sain sonrió. – Es EVIDENTE. Tu, mi joven amigo, no sabes cuidar a una dama. – Sain sonrió. Rath se colocó frente a él.

- Lo que sucedió, fue un accidente. – Rath vio a Sain fijamente.

Sain lo vio molesto. - ¡Y qué si lo fue! Giselle quedó gravemente herida.

Wil y Lucius vieron a los dos jóvenes. Yo retrocedí un poco. – Bueno, bueno, "gravemente" es una palabra… grave. Si así fuera, ella no se podría poner de pie. – Wil me vio fijamente.

Rath gruñó. – Ella está bien. Lucius la curó, ya que Serra estaba demasiado asustada.

- ¡Eso también fue tu culpa! ¡La mujer estaba bañada en sangre! – Sain gritó mientras me señalaba.

Lucius los separó rápidamente. – Chicos, vamos. No hay por qué pelear, ¿sí? Ella está bien.

- Y estará mejor mientras más lejos esté de este tipo. – Sain cruzó los brazos.

- Basta, Sain. – Kent me dio la mano. – Debemos seguir adelante. Tus pequeños berrinches no nos ayudan. – Todos vieron a Sain que gruñía viendo a Rath. Los dos se subieron a sus caballos y comenzaron a avanzar. Tomé aire mientras bajaba la mirada. – No es tú culpa que Sain sea así. Le pediré que se disculpe con Rath.

- Gracias, Kent. – Sonreí.

- Se avecina el peligro. – Nils vio a Ninian. Todos los volteamos a ver.

- ¿Qué? – Lyn tomó su espada.

Sain vio a su alrededor. - ¿Seguro? No veo nada…

- También lo presiento. Estoy segura. – Ninian cerró los ojos, mientras Nils la veía. – Ah… ¡Alto!

Todos nos detuvimos, mientras se escuchaba como algo cortaba el aire. - ¡Ballestas! Lady Lyndis… - Kent gritó, Lyn retrocedió un poco, mientras todos veíamos alrededor.

- ¿De dónde ha salido eso? – Lyn vio a Florina que bajaba lentamente.

- ¡Tienen una ballesta! – Dijo mientras veía a Lyn de reojo.

Sain sonrió. – Lord Lundgren de está enojando. Emplear una máquina de guerra no es cosa despreciable.

Lyn vio a Kent. - ¿Qué es una ballesta?

- Es un arma diseñada para atacar a distancia. Sólo la pueden usar arqueros, pero es devastadora. – Kent me vio de reojo.

- Florina, ¡quédate en tierra! – Sain vio a la pelimorada, que lo veía sin decir nada. - ¡Si vuelas, la ballesta te apuntaría en un instante!

La chica me volteó a ver, sonreí mientras me encogía de hombros. – Lo mejor será que esperes hasta que logremos deshacernos de ella.

- ¿La mejor manera de hacerlo es…? - Lyn vio a Kent.

- Usemos de cebo a alguien que tenga muy buena defensa, así el enemigo gastará proyectiles. – Kent vio a la ballesta a lo lejos.

Sain sonrió. – Así llegaremos hasta él, y lo atacaremos.

- Sólo queda lo más importante. – Lyn y yo vimos a Wil. - ¿Sabes manejar una ballesta?

Wil cruzó los brazos y levantó la mirada. – Bueno, nunca lo he intentado. Debe ser… como un arco enorme. Puedo intentarlo.

Lyn y yo sonreímos. – Inténtalo, por favor.

Todos corrimos lentamente, Dorcas me volteó a ver. – Iré primero, podremos acercarnos a él, así Wil podrá subir, mientras nosotros vamos contra él.

Nos acercamos lentamente, mientras Dorcas iba al frente. El arquero nos vio y bajó de la ballesta. – Están acabados. – Unos caballeros, un mercenario y otro arquero se acercaban a nosotros. – Rath y Dorcas se encargaron de los caballeros, mientras Lyn acababa con el mercenario.

Sain atacó a un arquero, mientras Kent se encargaba del otro. – ¡Wil, todo listo!

El arquero subió a la ballesta. – Este sujeto usó muchos proyectiles, sólo queda uno. – Unos guardias se acercaban, junto con unos bandidos. – Demonios…

- Sain, ve hacía los guardias con Rath y Dorcas. Nosotros nos encargamos de estos. – Kent gritó mientras lanzaba una jabalina. Los enemigos caían uno tras otro. Un general nos vio de lejos, era el momento.

- Malditos, han tomado la ballesta… - El general nos vio fijamente. – Atraparé a la chica, y se la llevaré a Lord Lundgren.

Rath lanzó una flecha. El general sonrió. – Eso sólo me hace cosquillas, niño. – Yogi sonrió.

- Su armadura es demasiado gruesa. – Rath retrocedió un poco.

Lucius levantó su mano. – Intentaré debilitarlo.

- Iré después de ti. – Dorcas sonrió mientras levantaba su hacha.

Lucius atacó al general mientras Dorcas lo remataba de un golpe. Yogi cayó de un golpe. – Lord Lundgren… te he fallado.

Kent vio a Lyn. - ¿Ya está? – La chica vio a Kent.

- Eso parece. – Kent le respondió. – No hay más soldados enemigos alrededor. Pero… hay algo que me preocupa…

Lyn vio al pelirrojo. - ¿Qué sucede?

- Esos soldados… - Vi fijamente a Kent mientras bajaba de su caballo. - … eran soldados de Caelin. Muchos de ellos eran conocidos míos… me entrené con ellos. Aún así, no dudaron en atacarnos.

Sain se acercó a nosotros. – Son viles traidores. – Sain se rascó la nuca. - ¡Qué mejor! Así hay menos resistencia en el castillo.

- Espero que así sea. – Kent tomó aire.

Lyn vio a los hermanos, que se acercaban con Serra y Florina. – Me alegra que Nils y Ninian estuvieran con nosotros. Si me hubiese alcanzado el primer disparo…

Todos guardamos silencio. – Nos honra haberte sido útiles… - Ninian sonrió.

- No te defraudaremos. – Nils sonrió.

Lyn sonrió. – Lo sé, confío en ustedes.

Matthew sonrió mientras veía a todos. - ¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido se encargaron de todo? – Me dio unas palmadas en la espalda. - ¡Genial!

- ¿A dónde rayos te habías ido? – Lyn gritó mientras veía a Matthew.

- Fui a aquel pueblo a sacar información. – Sonrió mientras nos veía. – El esfuerzo valió la pena.

Lyn se acercó a él. – Bueno, cuéntanos.

Matthew bajó una bolsa. – Primero que nada, la enfermedad del marqués es real. Lleva en cama casi tres meses.

Lyn bajó la mirada. – No… abuelo… - Kent colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

- Oí un rumor interesante, sin embargo. – Matthew nos vio a todos. – La gente cree que el marqués fue en envenenado por alguien…

- ¿Cómo? – Lyn vio fijamente al rubio.

Matthew cruzó los brazos. – Y ese alguien… - Soltó una risita. – Bueno, nadie se atreve a pronunciar su nombre. Pero, dicen que en cuanto el marqués cayó enfermo, un noble tomó el castillo como si fuera suyo. – Matthew sonrió. – Y, con un poco de dinero, el posadero me dio un nombre. Es el propio hermano del marqués: Lord Lundgren.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo dejan salirse con la suya? – Lyn gruñó mientras bajaba la mirada. – Los lugareños saben que él está matando a mi abuelo, ¿y nadie mueve un dedo contra él? ¿Por qué?

Kent vio a Matthew. – Los rumores de la gente no tienen relevancia.

- Eso es lo que sé, por ahora. – Matthew se encogió de hombros. – Y de aquellos sirvientes leales del marqués cuyos rumores habrían sido creíbles, no queda nada. – Matthew vio al pelirrojo.

- ¿Dices que les cerraron la boca? – Lyn vio al ladrón.

Matthew levantó la mirada. – Es… una suposición justificable.

Kent negó con la cabeza. – Esto es increíble.

- Pero queda la peor noticia. – Matthew cerró los ojos con las manos en su cintura.

Sain gimió. -¿Qué? ¿Hay más?

- Ha aparecido una impostora que asegura ser la nieta del marqués. – Matthew vio a Lyn, a lo que Kent y Sain no vieron con agrado. – Bueno, eso es lo que Lundgren le ha dicho a quien quiere oírle.

Lyndis vio a Matthew. - ¿Y eso qué significa?

Matthew sonrió. – La gente espera a dos caballeros y a una dama que reclama el trono del castillo de Caelin.

Sain gruñó. - ¡Eso no puede ser!

- ¿Traidores? ¿Nosotros? Eso es ridículo. – Kent cruzó los brazos.

Lyn miró a Matthew. – ¿Me dices que soy una impostora?

Vi como Matthew comenzaba a fanfarronear. - ¿Tienes forma de probar tu linaje?

- Cuando mi madre se unió a los Lorca, no se llevó nada de Lycia. – Lyn bajó la mirada.

Sain sonrió. – No hace falta, tu parentesco es suficiente. El propio marqués de Araphen lo reconoció. ¡Tu rostro es la prueba!

Kent vio de reojo a la chica. – Podrían decir que encontramos a una parecida en cualquier lugar. – Kent me volteó a ver. – Nos ven como traidores, nuestra palabra no tiene validez. Nuestra única esperanza es ver al marqués de Caelin.

Lyn vio a todos. – Debemos darnos prisa, sino… mi abuelo… - La chica levantó la mirada. – Tengo que verlo, aunque sea lo último que haga.

- Tenemos que trazar un buen plan. – Matthew vio a los demás. – Cuando vayamos al castillo, los soldados de la zona nos causaran varios problemas. – Matthew los vio. – Ya los tacharon de traidores, sea como sea.

Lyn sonrió. - ¡Ya sé! Eliwood… - Lyn vio a Kent. – Parecía agradarle nuestra intención. Todavía debe estar en Kathelet. Si hablamos con él, podría ayudarnos.

- ¡Es una buena idea! – Kent sonrió.

Sain subió a su caballo. - ¡Vamos!

- ¡Regresemos a Kathelet! – Lyn sonrió.

Ir a ver a aquel Lord pelirrojo de nuevo… todo iría bien. Y después, ¿qué sucedería?


	11. Reunión sombría

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Capítulo 11.

Lyndis había pedido ayuda a Eliwood. Esperábamos su respuesta, Kent vio a Matthew hablando con Dorcas. – ¿Le dio un martillo?

Matthew vio al pelirrojo de reojo. – Así es… lo había conseguido, y sé que este muchachote es el adecuado para llevarlo. – Matthew sonrió mientras lo veía. – Y tengo esta rompelanzas. Su nombre habla por su sola. – El chico se la lanzó a Sain.

- Es… es geniaaal. – Sain sonrió mientras abrazaba el arma. Kent y yo guardamos silencio. Matthew se colocó a mi lado.

- Milady, Lord Eliwood podría tardar un rato. – Guardé silencio. - ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

Lo voltee a ver mientras me levantaba. – Andas un poco misterioso, Matthew.

El chico sonrió mientras me veía. - ¿No recuerdas nada de tu pasado, verdad?

Lucius nos vio re reojo. – Yo… - Dije mientras bajaba la mirada.

- Vaya… - Matthew silbó. – Bueno, nada, nada… olvídalo… ignora lo que acabo de decir. Son… ideas mías.

- ¡Lyndis! – Eliwood sonrió mientras saludaba a la chica que corría a hablar con él. Kent suspiró mientras veía como la chica sonreía, Sain lo vio de reojo.

- ¿Desde cuándo no recuerdas nada, Giselle? – Lucius sonrió, mientras se acercaba a mí.

Lo miré fijamente mientras bajaba la mirada. – No lo sé, iba con uno de mis hermanos… y… todo se vuelve borroso. – Bajé la mirada.

Lucius sonrió. – Te ha de parecer muy frustrante no recordar nada. Tus hermanos… - Lucius sonrió mientras me tomaba del hombro.

- No te preocupes, por favor. – Vi a Lyn que soltaba una ligera risa. – Cuando termine esto… quiero buscarlo. Debo recordar porque vinimos… - Vi de reojo a Lucius que abría los ojos.

- ¿No eres de aquí? Tú y tus hermanos vienen de fuera de Elibe… - Lucius me vio al ver que abría los ojos rápidamente.

- Baja la voz, por favor. Nadie más debe saberlo. – Dije mientras lo tomaba de la camisa. – Discúlpame, a penas y nos conocemos y te pido… que guardes mis secretos…

Lucius sonrió mientras acariciaba mi cabello. – Giselle… - Serra se acercó a mi molesta. – He hecho un estofado…

Erk corrió y tomó la cuchara que traía en la mano. - ¡Deja de intentar matar a Giselle! Es nuestra estratega, y es la única que me detiene de volarte la… - Sonreí mientras le tapaba la boca a Erk…

- ¿Qué sucede, Serra? – La chica le quitó la cuchara a Erk. – Oh, quieres que coma un poco.

Serra sonrió. – Sólo un poco, Rath dijo que estaba bueno.

- ¡Rath tiene un estomago de acero! – Erk gritó mientras veía a la pelirrosa.

Comí un poco del estofado, mientras veía como peleaban los dos chicos. – Está… delicioso, Serra. – Los dos me vieron fijamente.

- ¿Oíste eso? Soy una gran cocinera, sin duda alguna conquistaré el corazón de un Lord con esto, y tendré muchos súbditos. – Serra sonrió mientras se iba corriendo.

Lyn me vio, mientras Eliwood me veía de reojo. Me acerqué a ellos. – Nos veremos luego, Lyndis. – Eliwood me dirigió una ligera sonrisa, mientras se daba la vuelta.

Lyn y yo vimos a Sain. - ¡Vamos! – Lyn sonrió mientras movía la mano.

Sain detuvo a Lyn, junto con Kent. – El tiempo está empeorando. Se está levantando la niebla.

- No es favorable. Si se espesa en la batalla, nos cegará el camino. Nos será difícil combatir en ese estado. – Kent nos vio fijamente.

Lyn cruzó los brazos. – No nos puede retrasar, vamos. Tenemos que acercarnos al castillo. ¿Por dónde nos vamos?

Le di un mapa a Kent, que comenzaba a pensar. – Veamos, el mejor camino es hacia el sur. – Señaló un punto en el mapa. – Sin embargo, pasa por el territorio del general Eagler. Parece que nos enfrentamos a un último obstáculo.

Matthew sonrió mientras caminaba hacia la neblina. – Giselle, voy primero.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Dije mientras lo veía fijamente.

- ¡Que confianza tan terrible! – Matthew gruñó viéndome.

Sonreí mientras veía a Lyn de reojo. – Confío en ti, Matthew. Es sólo que a veces eres muy… precipitado…

El chico me vio sorprendido. – ¿Crees que no soy cuidadoso? ¡Que malvada! – Matthew sonrió. – ¡Vamos, síganme!

Matthew caminó con cuidado frente a nosotros. - ¡Esperen! – Una voz nos detuvo rápidamente. – Han venido.

Sain y Kent vieron a aquel General fijamente. – U-Usted… ¡Lord Wallace! – Kent sonrió mientras lo veía.

Lyn se acercó al pelirrojo. - ¿Quién es, Kent?

Kent sonrió. – Era el encargado de los caballeros de Caelin.

- ¿No se había retirado ya? Creí que se dedicaba al campo. – Sain vio al hombre fijamente.

- Así era, pero recibí ordenes de Lord Lundgren. Debo capturar a una impostora, y a un par de caballeros rebeldes. – El hombre vio a los caballeros, mientras tomaba una lanza.

Sain movió a su caballo. - ¡Lord Wallace! ¿No creerá que hemos roto nuestra promesa, o sí?

- Muéstrenme a la chica que dice ser hija de Lady Madelyn. – Wallace vio a los dos chicos.

Sain gruñó. - ¿Con qué propósito?

- Si no me gusta lo que veo, me la llevaré. – Wallace soltó una risita burlona.

- Nosotros lo impediremos entonces. – Kent vio fijamente a Wallace.

- ¿Ustedes? ¿Impedírmelo? Sí, claro… - Wallace sonrió.

Lyn se colocó frente a Kent y Sain. - ¡Basta! ¡Aquí estoy! Yo soy Lyndis. – Wallace la vio atónito. – Entenderé que no me crea, pero ya basta con esa ridícula actitud.

- Lindos ojos… - Wallace sonrió.

Lyn retrocedió un poco. - ¿Cómo dice?

Wallace suspiró. – He sido caballero durante 30 años, y he aprendido una cosa: una persona con los ojos tan brillantes y sinceros como los tuyos no puede ser una farsante. – Wallace soltó una larga risa. - ¡Sí, me agradas! Qué demonios, me uniré a tu banda de mercenarios.

Sain y Kent sonrieron. - ¿Lo dice en serio? – Sain se encogió de hombros.

- Este viejo zorro juró lealtad a Caelin, no permitiré que un usurpador llegue al trono. ¡Vamos! – El caballero gritó mientras todos volvíamos al frente.

- L-Lord Wallace… - Kent sonrió. – No ha cambiado ni un poco en todo este tiempo…

Lyn sonrió. – Me agrada, es honrado…

Kent asintió. – Sí, merece todo nuestro respeto.

Wallace sonrió mientras se colocaba a mi lado. – Había planeado pasar el resto de mis días en paz en mi granja. Pero parece que toca volver al cambo de batalla. – Me volteó a ver. – Pequeña, parece que eres la estratega del grupo. ¿Cuáles son mis órdenes?

Me encogí de hombros. – Lord… usted parece tener las habilidades de un General, con blasón que lleva ahí… podríamos… - Sonreí mientras bajaba del caballo de Rath.

Wallace vio su blasón. – ¿Este viejo escudo, dices?

- Tus armaduras están un poco viejas, pero este escudo te vendrá bien ahora que eres un general. Puedo apostar lo que quieras a que tus habilidades de tantos años te permitirán manejar estas armas ahora. – Dije mientras le daba un hacha de Dorcas.

- Esa hacha es prácticamente nueva. – Dorcas sonrió mientras veía a Matthew. – Con este martillo que me dio aquel pequeño de allá, tengo suficiente.

Wallace sonrió. – Diríjanos, mi noble ladrón. – Sonrió mientras se iba al frente.

Wil sonrió mientras levantaba la mano. - ¡Conseguí un par de antorchas!

- Ah… o sea que no soy suficiente. – Matthew gruñó mientras me veía.

- Tranquilo, sigue adelante, nosotros vamos tras de ti. Las antorchas nos permitirán ampliar el rango de visión. – Dije mientras levantaba una de las antorchas que traía Wil.

Caminamos lentamente. La niebla comenzaba a espesarse, los enemigos se acercaban a nosotros lentamente. - ¡Wil, Rath, a la derecha! Hay un par de arqueros por ahí… - Matthew gritó mientras se colocaba detrás de Wallace.

- ¿Soy una especie de escucho, o algo así? – Wallace tomó su hacha y vio al frente.

Matthew sonrió mientras veía un par de flechas rebotar en la armadura de Wallace. – Tranquilo, grandote. Enfócate en acabar con ellos.

- ¡Hay viene un espadachín! – Lyn gritó mientras corría a el.

Matthew sonrió. – Déjamelo a mí. – El chico golpeó un par de veces al joven mientras evadía sus golpes.

Sonreí. – Matthew, no sabía que eras tan diestro en la batalla.

- Ya sabes, nosotros los… ladrones tenemos que saber defendernos. – Matthew sonrió mientras guardaba su cuchillo.

- Sí, sí… lo sabemos. – Rath sonrió burlonamente.

Wallace sonrió al ver al paladín que nos esperaba. – Maldito canalla…

- ¡Lord Wallace! – Kent gritó mientras todos íbamos tras él…

Wallace se colocó frente a él. - ¡Eagler!

- General Wallace, así que usted también se unió a la chica. – El hombre vio fijamente al general.

- Lucho por el honor de Caelin, no por las mentiras de Lundgren… - Wallace sonrió.

El paladín soltó una risa. - ¿A si? Entonces… ¡vengan a mí! ¡Todos ustedes son unos traidores!

Wallace gruñó. – Insensato… ¡deja que sea quien te dé el último golpe!

Los dos comenzaron a luchar, todos guardamos silencio. – Ese sujeto va mal, parece que pierde el control. – Rath tomó una flecha.

- La armadura de Eagler es dura como una roca, no sería inteligente. – Sain gruñó.

Rath vio de reojo al caballero. - ¿Piensas dejarlo a su suerte?

- ¡Lord Wallace, a un lado! – Erk saltó mientras hacía un par de movimientos. – Yo remataré a este sujeto…

- Pero qué… - Serra vio a Erk.

Eagler vio a Erk que lanzaba una bola de fuego contra el paladín, tirándolo al suelo. Todos corrimos a él. – El marqués… no sabe nada de esto… - Eagler sonrió. – Su vida… no es enfermedad… sólo veneno. – Vio fijamente a Wallace. – Por favor… por el marqués… por Caelin…

Silencio. Wallace vio a Kent mientras se daba la vuelta. - ¿Qué tipo de persona era Eagler? – Lyn vio a Kent.

- Cuando Sain y yo nos hicimos caballeros, fue nuestro capitán… nuestro… maestro. – Kent levantó la mirada.

Lyn me vio. – El sabía que decíamos la verdad. ¿Por qué querría luchar?

Sain y Kent se voltearon a ver. – Algo… - Sain vio a Lyn. – Lord Lundgren ejercía influencia sobre él. Seguro, Eagler querría proteger a algún amigo o algún familiar. – Kent guardó silencio.

Lyndis gruñó mientras fruncía el seño. - ¡Que la Madre Tierra niegue su bondad a Lundgren! – Lyn tomó aire. – No me importa que hagan todos, ¡yo lo detendré!

Todos sonreímos. – Lyn, estaremos contigo. – Dije mientras la veía fijamente.

- Esta es la batalla final. – Lyn levantó la mirada.

Mientras, en el castillo de Caelin. - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy, querido hermano? – Lundgren vio al marqués tumbado en la cama. – Tu nieta ya está muerta, y pronto te unirás a ella. – Lundgren sonrió.

- Lyndis… - El marqués cerró los ojos. - ¿Por qué ha sucedido esto? Yo… sólo quería verla… una vez.

Lundgren sonrió. - ¿Has perdido la esperanza? ¿Tu vida ya no tiene sentido? – Lundgren dio la vuelta. – Pues muere de una vez, despreciable viejo. Tú y tu nieta no son más que estorbos. – Lundgren caminó a la puerta. – Maldito tu nombre. Te desprecio, ¡maldito hermano!

El cielo comenzaba a tornarse azul oscuro. La noche caía sobre Caelin, aquel pueblo… lo único que recordaba desde que había llegado a Elibe…


	12. Llanuras distantes

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Capítulo 12.

Era de día y ya estábamos cerca de Caelin. Sonreí mientras levantaba la mirada. – Lady Lyndis, el castillo se deberá ver cuando crucemos las montañas. – Kent vio a la joven.

Lyn sonrió. – Abuelo… pronto estaré contigo.

Kent nos vio a todos. – Todo depende de esta batalla.

Sain sonrió. – Lundgren no recibirá los refuerzos que está esperando. Se lanzará contra nosotros con todos los medios.

- ¡Qué venga! ¡Qué venga quién quiera! No retrocederé, veré a mi abuelo. He llegado demasiado lejos como para dejar que me detengan. – Lyn me vio. – Se acabó, Giselle. Esta es la prueba final. – Lyn nos vio a todos. - ¡Amigos, préstenme su fuerza por última vez!

Todos asentimos con la cabeza. Era el final de todo, todo lo que habíamos pasado. Por fin, estábamos ahí, y enfrentaríamos a ese terrible monstruo. Acudimos al campo de batalla, esto acabaría pronto. – Vamos, iré al frente. – Wallace me dirigió una sonrisa mientras levantaba el pulgar.

- Nosotros iremos después. – Sain y Kent sonrieron.

- ¿Cómo? Yo… - Guarde silencio mientras los veía.

Kent sonrió. – Nuestras habilidades han mejorado mucho, podemos movernos mucho más rápido que él enemigo.

- Nuestra fuerza los mejora por mucho, de igual manera. – Sain sonrió. – Así que… quita esa cara. Una bella dama no debe preocuparse por un caballero hábil y fuerte. – Sain me guiñó el ojo.

Sonreí y vi a Lucius. – Tú y Erk irán a los lados. Veo un par de magos por aquí. Rath, tu y Wil podrán ir tras Sain y Kent, así podrán atacar a distancia. Mientras, Lyn y Florina, pueden aprovecharse de rematar, junto con Matthew. Serra, tu podrías estar en el centro por si alguien resulta herido.

- Entendido. – Todos sonrieron mientras comenzaba la batalla. Los enemigos comenzaban a caer, poco a poco la luz comenzaba a atenuarse. Levanté la mirada.

- Comenzará a llover… ¡vamos! – Lyn gritó mientras todos seguían atacando. La lluvia caía sobre nosotros.

- La lluvia no nos deja ir muy rápido. – Kent bajó la velocidad, igual que Sain.

- ¡Nos adelantaremos! – Lyn gritó mientras Rath y las unidades a pie avanzábamos un poco más. La lluvia ceso poco a poco. Nos acercábamos a Lord Lundgren. Matthew corrió hacia nosotros.

- Tengo buenas y malas noticias. – Todos lo vimos fijamente. – La mala: Lundgren es inmune a las armas de hierro. – Matthew sonrió. – La buena: hay una tienda y una armería pasando el río. El puente fue destruido, pero con mis amigos fortachones podremos tirar ese árbol de ahí.

Wallace y Dorcas se voltearon a ver. – Parece sencillo. – Dijo Dorcas mientras veía al General.

- ¡Vayamos entonces! – Wallace sonrió mientras se movía. Un par de arqueros y un espadachín se acercaron a nosotros.

- Nosotros nos encargamos, vayan a la armería. Nos vemos en la entrada del castillo. – Kent gritó mientras lanzaba una jabalina, y Sain cabalgaba hacia el espadachín.

Wallace tumbaba el árbol. – Vamos, adelante. – La armería estaba cerca. Un par de ellos entraron para comprar, mientras esperábamos a fuera.

- Lord Lundgren es poderoso. – Matthew me vio fijamente. Rath veía el cielo.

Lo vi fijamente. - ¿Cómo?

El rubio sonrió mientras levantaba la mirada. – Nos separaremos pronto. ¿Te quedarás con Lady Lyndis? – Guardé silencio. – Ya veo. – Matthew me vio. – Tenemos que avanzar. Esta machacacorazas ayudará un poco por ahora. La magia de esos dos, nos ayudará.

Matthew y los dos magos sonrieron mientras se adelantaban. Rath me volteó a ver. Bajé la mirada - ¿Sucede algo? – Dije mientras levantaba un poco la mirada.

- No… - Rath vio al frente de nuevo. - … nada.

Wallace y Dorcas salieron con unas armas y se las dieron a todos. – Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder. – Dorcas sonrió.

- ¿Dónde está el muchacho rubio? – Wallace vio alrededor. - ¿Y los magos?

- Se adelantaron, tenemos que alcanzarlos. – Wil tomó un arco y corrió, con Rath tras él.

Lord Lundgren soltó una risa viendo a Sain y Kent frente a él. Lyndis sostenía a Mani Katti. - ¡Idiotas! Ayudar a esa mocosa les traerá la muerte. Nadie puede pasar sobre mí.

Erk y Lucius lanzaron un par de hechizos, pero Lundgren logró evadirlos sin problema. – Demonios. – Erk retrocedió un poco.

- Es rápido, no nos es sencillo atacarlo. – Lucius vio a Kent.

El pelirrojo vio a Lyn. – Nosotros tres lo atacaremos, ustedes irán después. No distraeremos lo suficiente. ¡Estén atentos! – Kent movió su jabalina, dando a Lundgren en el hombro derecho.

- Bastardo. – Lundgren tomó la jabalina viendo al pelirrojo. – Ya verás.

Sain saltó con su caballo, enterrando una lanza debajo de las costillas en él. – ¡Lyndis, acábalo!

- ¿Acabarme? – Lundgren levantó la mirada viendo a la mujer saltar a él. - ¿Acabarme, estás diciendo? – El hombre levantó su lanza deteniendo el golpe de Lyn. - ¡Aún falta mucho para eso!

- Yo no estaría nada seguro de eso… - Matthew saltó a él con la machacacorazas.

Lundgren escupió un poco de sangre mientras caía al suelo. – El trono de Caelin… debe ser mío… mío… - Silencio.

- Ha obtenido lo que merecía. – Dorcas sonrió mientras Lyn corría al interior del castillo.

- Lady Lyndis, ¿no? – Un hombre vio a la chica. Entramos lentamente tras ella.

Lyn vio al hombre. - ¿Quién eres usted?

- Soy Reissman, el canciller de la familia real de Caelin. – Sonrió mientras veía a Kent y Sain. – Recibí noticias de su primer encuentro con Kent y Sain, pero Lundgren descubrió el mensaje y me hizo encarcelar. – El hombre abrió los brazos. – Es un placer darte la bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar.

Lyn sonrió. – Gracias, ¿puedo ver a mi abuelo?

La chica subió las escaleras, mientras esperábamos. Tomé aire mientras cerraba los ojos. – Terminó… por fin terminó…

Sain y Kent sonrieron mientras salíamos del castillo. La plática entre el marqués y Lyn duró un rato. - ¿En verdad te quedarás aquí? ¡No me mientas! – Sain vio a Lyn.

Lyn sonrió. – Sí, hasta que mi abuelo se recupere, no podré dejarlo. No ahora.

Kent se acercó a nosotros. – El doctor dice que lord Hausen parece un hombre nuevo. Como si jamás hubiese estado enfermo. – Kent sonrió. – Y todo gracias a ti, milady.

- Es la única familia que me queda. Deseo que viva mucho.

Florina llegó corriendo, saltó y abrazó a Lyn. - ¡Lady Lyndis! ¡Serviré en la casa de Caelin, me han aceptado! – Lyn sonrió. – Desde ahora, Lyn… quiero decir, Lady Lyndis, estaremos siempre juntas.

Lyn sonrió. – Oh, ¿de verdad? Eso me complace. – Florina se separó de Lyn. – Pero… no me llames Lady Lyndis… para ti sigo siendo Lyn.

Florina se encogió de hombros. – Mi pegaso y yo volaremos por tu país. Soy tu sirviente. Hay ciertas reglas. – Florina sonrió.

- ¡Florina! – Lyn gruñó, mientras todos soltábamos una risita.

Florina y Lyndis se abrazaron. – Eres mi mejor amiga, Lyn… digo… Lady Lyndis.

Lyn sonrió. Wil bajó la cabeza mientras se colocaba frente a Lyn. – ¡Yo también quiero quedarme, Lady Lyndis!

- Wil, ¿no querías volver a casa? – Lyn cruzó los brazos.

Wil levantó la mirada. – Ah, bueno, sí. Pero… le he tomado cariño a la Legión de Lyndis, por lo que se ve… no quisiera dejar a nadie atrás. – Wil sonrió mientras se rascaba la cabeza. – Le daré noticias a mi familia sobre mi decisión.

Me di la vuelta mientras sonreía. Rath y Matthew me voltearon a ver, mientras se detenían. El rubio se acercó a mí. – Resulta que… escuché que un joven castaño buscaba a una chica de una descripción parecida a la tuya. Decía ser su hermano, y que tuvo un encuentro con unos sujetos, pero que no había sabido nada más de él. El hombre fue a Pherae, deberías buscar ahí. – Matthew sonrió mientras me veía.

- Gracias, Matthew. Ese… ha sido el último favor que me has hecho. – Rath y Matthew me vieron fijamente.

- Es hora, ¿no? – Matthew sonrió. – Esto sólo fue una pequeña aventura más.

- Así es. – Tomé aire. – Tengan cuidado. Ojalá la vida nos permita vernos de nuevo…

Rath sonrió mientras bajaba de su caballo, me abrazó rápidamente. – Así será…

Cerré los ojos mientras sonreía. - ¡Rath! Odio las despedidas… soy… sentimental…

El chico soltó una risa mientras se separaba. Matthew me despeinó. – Tranquila, lo has dicho. Nos volveremos a ver… es un hasta luego. – Sonreí mientras lo abrazaba.

- No te metas en problemas, por favor. – Matthew gruñó.

- Pero qué confianza me tienes, ¿eh? – Matthew me abrazó.

- Vaya, vaya… Lady Lyndis te busca. Mejor deja a Matthew, me tiene que acompañar a Ositia, igual que Erk. – La pelirrosa vio de reojo al mago.

- Sip, no tengo otra opción. – Erk me vio fijamente. – Cuídate, Giselle. Y, gracias por tu ayuda.

Sonreí mientras lo veía. - ¿Lucius?

- Giselle… - El rubio me sonrió. – Ve con cuidado, y que la bendición de Santa Elimine te proteja toda la vida.

Lo vi fijamente. – Gracias, Lucius.

- Partiremos ahora, Giselle. – Rath me vio de reojo.

Serra sonrió mientras me veía. – Hasta luego.

Sonreí mientras movía la mano. – Hasta… luego…

- Tú también te vas, ¿no? – Lyn tomó mi hombro. Asentí mientras bajaba la mirada. – Sí… lo supuse. Quisiera… - Lyn me vio. – Ah, no… debes de tener planes, ¿no?

Levanté la mirada. – Algo así…

Lyn me abrazó. Me quedé callada. – Te… echaré de menos. – Lyn soltó una risa. – Cuando te encontré inconsciente en las llanuras, no esperaba que estuviéramos juntas tanto tiempo. – Lyn se separó de mí. – Nos ayudaste bastante, y seguro has aprendido todo lo que te pudimos enseñar. – Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a humedecerse. – Te irá de maravilla. Te convertirás en una maestra estratega. – Lyn sonrió. – Cuídate… espero volverte a ver… algún día…

Sonreí. – Lyn… así será. Y cuando nos volvamos a ver… tu serás aún más fuerte de lo que eres ahora… - Me di la vuelta. Dejando atrás a la chica de Sacae, y dirigiéndome a buscar un poco más de mi pasado, ahora… a Pherae.


	13. Despedida

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Capítulo 13**

Un año después, un joven pelirrojo esperaba fuera de su castillo en Pherae. Un paladín se acercó a él. – Partiremos en cuánto nos lo ordene, Lord Eliwood. – Vio fijamente al pelirrojo.

- Gracias, Marcus. – Eliwood vio detrás del paladín. Un par de mujeres y un joven estaban ahí. – Madre, debemos partir. – Eliwood tomó las manos de una mujer de cabello violeta. La mujer sonrió.

- Eliwood, prométeme que volverán sanos y salvos. – Ella sonrió mientras veía a su hijo. – Me preocupa tu padre, pero… si te pasa algo a ti, mi corazón no lo soportaría. – La mujer sonrió.

Eliwood se encogió de hombros. – Lo sé, madre, no te preocupes. Mi padre está vivo, lo sé. – Eliwood sonrió. – Juro que lo encontraré y lo traeré a tu lado, otra vez.

La mujer retuvo unas lágrimas. – ¿Lo prometes?

Eliwood asintió, y vio a los jóvenes. – Isadora, Mark… les encargo a mi madre en mi ausencia.

La mujer de cabello azul sonrió, mientras que el chico de cabello castaño veía al Lord. – Milord, será un honor. – Mark sonrió mientras veía a la mujer.

- Volveré, madre. Tú tranquila. – Eliwood dio la vuelta. – Eliwood vio a Marcus. – Bueno, parece que nos toca ir solos, Marcus.

El paladín sonrió. – Nada de eso, milord. Mi fiel Lowen vendrá con nosotros. Lo mandé a una aldea cercana. Confía en encontrar a unos hombres que sepan manejar un arma. – Marcus vio a Eliwood. – En circunstancias normales, no partiría sin mayor compañía, pero… me pliego a sus deseos en este asunto, Lord Eliwood.

Eliwood se encogió de hombros. – Lo siento, Marcus. Prefiero no privar a mi madre de ni un solo guardia. – Eliwood sonrió. – Los mejores soldados se fueron con mi padre, y si le pasara algo a mi madre en mi ausencia…

- Lo entiendo, milord… - Marcus vio a Eliwood. – Hmmm… ¿qué entretendrá tanto a Lowen?

Lowen cabalgaba lo más rápido que podía. - ¡Lord Eliwood, comandante Marcus! Aaah… - Lowen se detuvo de golpe.

- ¡Lowen, cálmate! – Marcus vio a Lowen. – Un caballero debe de saber controlarse.

Lowen señaló la aldea. – ¡Unos bandidos acaban de atacar la aldea!

- ¿Bandidos, aquí? – Marcus frunció el seño.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? – Eliwood vio a Lowen.

Lowen vio de reojo. – La chica sabe más. – Una peliverde bajó del caballo.

- Milord Eliwood, soy la hija del magistrado de la aldea. Me llamo Rebecca. – La chica vio a Eliwood, un tanto preocupada. – Los bandidos llegaron de repente, nos están saqueado. ¡Ayúdenos!

El pelirrojo asintió. – Marcus, Lowen. ¡Tenemos que ayudar a los aldeanos! - El pelirrojo vio a Rebecca. – Quédate aquí y escóndete, Rebecca.

La chica sonrió. – Si me lo permite, preferiría luchar. Cazo casi todos los días y se manejar bien el arco.

- ¿En serio? Bien, pero… ten cuidado. – La chica asintió.

Lowen vio de reojo. – Lord Eliwood, aún queda una cosa.

Eliwood vio fijamente al caballo, sonreí mientras lo veía. – Tanto… tiempo, Lord Eliwood.

El chico sonrió. - ¡Giselle!

- ¿Ya se conocen? – Lowen nos vio a ambos.

Eliwood asintió. – Conocí a Giselle en Caelin el año pasado. Si bien recuerdo, es una excelente consejera.

Me encogí de hombros. – Ah, sólo soy una estratega.

El pelirrojo sonrió. – ¿Qué dices? De no ser por ti, el marqués de Caelin y su nieta, Lyndis, no habrían sobrevivido a la rebelión de Lundgren. – Eliwood se acercó a mí. - ¿Qué te trae por aquí, Giselle?

Sonreí. – He... estado buscando a mí hermano.

Eliwood y Lowen se voltearon a ver. - ¿Hermano? – Eliwood me vio fijamente. – Bueno… me alegra bastante que nos hayamos encontrado, entonces. Necesitamos un estratega, ya que el de la casa está cuidando a mi madre.

Guardé silencio, ¿estratega de Pherae? El pelirrojo me volteó a ver con una sonrisa. – Ayudaré en lo que pueda, Lord Eliwood.

Los bandidos sonrieron mientras nos acercábamos. – Lord Eliwood, iremos al frente. – Marcus sonrió.

Eliwood me volteó a ver. – Vaya tras ellos, milord. – Vi a la arquera. – Ehm, tu…

Rebecca sonrió. – Me llamo Rebecca, mi padre te ayudó cuando llegaste a la aldea.

Me encogí de hombros. – ¡Lo siento mucho! Rebecca, ve tras Lowen. Intenten acabar con los…

- Vaya, vaya, requieren una mano. – Un guerrero sonrió mientras levantaba su hacha.

Detrás de él, un pelirrojo me vio. - ¿Giselle?

- ¡Dorcas! – Sonreí mientras lo veía.

El otro guerrero me vio. - Dorcas, ¿quién es la niña?

El pelirrojo sonrió. – Bartra, ella es Giselle. Es una estratega que nos ayudó a mí y a mi mujer, junto con Lady Lyndis. – Me vio fijamente. – Te ayudaremos si lo requieres.

Vi a Eliwood. – Lord Eliwood quiere ayudar a los aldeanos.

- ¡No tienes nada más que decir! Estos tipos ya cavaron su tumba… - Bartre corrió mientras Dorcas y yo lo veíamos.

- Iré a ver que no se meta en problemas. – Dorcas corrió tras el.

Eliwood se colocó tras el líder. – Se acabó… dejen en paz a los aldeanos.

El bandido sonrió. – Eso crees…

Eliwood golpeó al bandido, mientras Rebecca lanzaba un par de flechas. El bandido golpeó a Eliwood. – ¡Milord! – Marcus vio a Eliwood en el suelo.

- Estoy bien. – Eliwood se levantó, mientras Marcus saltaba y remataba al bandido. – Gracias, Marcus…

Eliwood habló con el magistrado de la aldea. Una mujer paladín se acercó a mí. – Lowen ha hablado conmigo, ¿eres Giselle?

La volteé a ver. – Sí… ¿sucede algo?

Un hombre de blanco me vio fijamente detrás de ella, su cabello castaño y sus ojos azules se fijaron en mí. - ¿Mark? – La paladín habló.

- Gi-Giselle… - El chico me abrazó. - ¡Estás viva! Temía que Samuel no…

Lo vi fijamente. - ¿Conoces a Samuel? Estoy en busca de él. – Mark se separó de mí rápidamente, sin soltar mis hombros.

El castaño sonrió. – No… no me recuerdas. Vaya…

Eliwood se acercó a nosotros, sonriendo. – Mark, por fin has encontrado a tu hermana, ¿no es así?

Mark bajó la mirada. – Giselle… - El chico colocó su mano en su pecho. – Cuando partí junto con Benjamin, me diste esto. – Era un colguije. – Era de mamá, te lo dio cuando comenzaste a estudiar… - Lo vi fijamente viendo el colguije. – Sí… no importa, lo recordarás después. – Se quitó el colguije y se colocó tras de mi.

- ¿Qué? – Vi el colguije fijamente, transparente y con brillos rojizos.

- Te prometí que te lo devolvería en cuanto supiera que nos volveríamos a ver. – Mark sonrió mientras me tomaba de los hombros. – Cuando vi a ese… cuando vi a Samuel, creí que no te volvería a ver. – Me di la vuelta. – Cuídate. Nos veremos en un futuro, por ahora… ve con Lord Eliwood. – Eliwood nos vio fijamente. – Lord Eliwood y su familia han sido muy considerados conmigo desde que llegué a Pherae.

Vi a Lord Eliwood. – Sí, cuidaré de él… - Mark me vio fijamente. - … Mark.

El chico sonrió. – Nos veremos pronto, hermana.

Eliwood y yo dimos la vuelta. El pelirrojo me tomó del hombro. – Gracias por ayudarnos. ¿Seguirás las instrucciones de Mark?

Lo vi fijamente. – Mark parece una buena persona, aunque puede confundirse conmigo. – Sonreí. – Pero, iré con usted, Lord Eliwood. Quiero ayudarlo.

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras me veía. – Vayamos, entonces.

Y en Ositia, un pelinegro sonreía, mientras veía a un hombre levantarse y toser.

- Lord Nergal… he seguido todos sus pasos. – Los ojos amarillos brillaron en la oscuridad mientras sonreía lentamente.


	14. Otro viaje

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Capítulo 14.**

Un lord de cabello azul caminó hacia una sala. – ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!, ¿dónde está? ¿Está aquí no?

Un hombre de cabello castaño se acercó a él. - ¡Lord Héctor, cálmese! – El castaño se acercó a él.

Héctor colocó una mano frente a Oswin. – Luego hablamos, Oswin. Ahora….

Un hombre de cabello azul fue delante de otro de cabello negro. - ¡Basta, Héctor! ¿A qué viene todo esto?

El pelinegro vio fijamente a Héctor, esos ojos amarillos… el chico guardó silencio, y vio a su hermano. – Lo sabes muy bien. Es la desaparición del marqués de Pherae.

Uther suspiró. – Hemos hablado ya de eso. No es nuestro asunto. No hay motivo para que investiguemos. Sería estúpido.

Héctor gruñó. - ¡Desapareció el padre de Eliwood, por todos los demonios!

El pelinegro levantó la mano frente a Héctor. – Le pido que baje la voz frente a su hermano, Lord Héctor.

El joven lo vio fijamente. – Samuel, escucha. Sabemos que el marqués de Lahus está involucrado de alguna manera. – Vio a su hermano. – Usemos el poder de Ositia para averiguar la verdad.

Uther lo vio molesto. - ¡Cálmate! Una invasión sería muy imprudente. – Uther cruzó los brazos. – Lycia no se podría permitir el caos que desataría una acción de esa magnitud. – Uther vio a su hermano. – Supongo que podrás entenderlo.

Héctor asintió mientras sonreía. – Claro… lo entiendo muy bien, hermano. – El chico sonrió. – Quédate con tu trono. – Se dio la vuelta. – Quédate hasta que se pudra… lo haré sólo.

- Lord Héctor… - Samuel vio fijamente al chico.

Oswin le gritó. - ¡Lord Héctor, mida sus palabras!

Uther levantó la mano. – Déjenlo. Es imposible razonar con él cuando se pone así.

Héctor entró a otra sala mientras cerraba la puerta. - ¡Matthew! Demonios, ¿dónde estará?

- Estoy aquí… - Dijo una voz, mientras Héctor miraba a su alrededor.

El Lord dio la vuelta. – Tú… deja de acechar entre las sombras. No eres ningún fantasma.

Matthew sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca. - ¿Un fantasma? Y yo que me creía espía. – Tomó aire. – Da igual. – El chico sacó una bolsa. – Como me lo pidió, señor, aquí están sus raciones y su hacha. – Matthew sonrió. – También compré el silencio de algunos guardias… - El chico vio a la puerta. – Siempre y cuando el metiche de Samuel no lo haya notado, eres libre de salir por la entrada trasera y desaparecer.

Héctor sonrió. – Bien, Matthew, procura que mi hermano no note mi ausencia demasiado pronto.

Matthew lo vio fijamente. - ¿Qué? Creí que iría con usted.

El Lord soltó una risa. – Estás más loco de lo que creía. – Héctor lo vio. - ¿En serio creíste que confiaría en el espía de mi hermano? Quién sabe cuándo me delatarías a cambio de un favor. Adonde voy, me voy sólo.

Matthew le tapó la boca a Héctor. – ¡Ssssh! Siga gritando y no saldrá de aquí. – Matthew vio a todos lados. – Lo debió de haber oído hasta el último guardia del palacio.

Héctor se dio la vuelta. – Basta, no trates de seguirme.

El ladrón sonrió. – No sabía que tenías esa mala idea de mí. Ni modo, gajes del oficio. Cuídese, joven maestro.

Matthew se fue, mientras Héctor sonreía. – Vaya, desistió muy pronto. Aún así, no confío en él. – Héctor cerró los ojos. – Llegó la hora. Tengo que salir de aquí y reunirme con Eliwood… - El Lord tomó las bolsas y gimió. – ¡Cómo pesan estas bolsas! ¿Qué metió Matthew aquí? – El chico bajó las bolsas. - ¡Es demasiado, incluso para dos! – Héctor abrió la bolsa. - ¿Eh? Sal… - Héctor tomó su hacha, alguien saltó de la bolsa. - ¿Quién eres? – Silencio. – Oh, no sabes hablar. A mi me da igual, fuera de mi camino, o pasaré encima de ti. – Héctor corrió hacia el rufián, este dio un paso atrás, quitándose la capucha que lo cubría.

- Milord, ¡no me golpee! – Matthew gritó mientras levantaba la mano.

Héctor vio al chico. - ¿Matthew? Creí que eras uno de ellos…

El ladrón sonrió. – Pues, no, milord… soy uno de los míos. – Matthew sonrió. – Y agradecería seguir en una sola pieza.

Héctor sonrió. – Es tu culpa, no lo puedes negar. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mientras, fuera del castillo. – Es increíble que un Lord sea así de arrogante. – El pelinegro de ojos amarillos sonrió, mientras un caballero se acercaba a él. – Sabes cuál es tu tarea, si acabas primero con Héctor, no tendrás problemas con Uther. Está enfermo, pero… sigue de pie, y puede dar pelea.

El rubio sonrió. – Te has infiltrado de lo lindo en el castillo, Nithael…

El pelinegro lo vio. – Samuel… soy Samuel. – El chico sonrió. – Por algo usurpé su identidad, para usarlo a mi antojo. – El chico vio al rubio. – Ahora, ve. Iré con Lord Uther, por ahora.

Wire lo vio. – Ese sujeto… da más miedo que Ephidel.

Todos comenzaron a acercarse, rodeando el paso de Héctor. – Lord Héctor, ¿qué hacemos? Hay 7 ú 8 sujetos. Y… parece que saben lo que buscan. – Matthew vio a Héctor. – Sé que confías en tus habilidades de combate, pero… no soy el mejor espadachín del lugar, y bueno…

El peliazul vio al ladrón. – Si tienes algo que decir, dilo.

Matthew sonrió. – Dejemos la entrada trasera. Seguro la guardia real estará dispuesta a ayudarnos…

- ¡Nunca! – Héctor gritó.

Matthew sonrió. – Sabía que dirías eso. Sólo intenta que no te maten, ¿sí?

Puedes irte, si quieres. – Héctor caminó hacia la puerta que daba al pasillo donde estaban los bandidos.

Matthew sonrió. – Como usted ha dicho: nunca. Lo acompañaré hasta las últimas consecuencias.

El peliazul sonrió. - ¡Bien! Pues entonces vamos a darles una paliza y salgamos de aquí.

Los dos se acercaron a Wire, que sonreía y veía al Lord, este sonrió mientras tiraba a un soldado al suelo. – No son los asesinos del marqués de Lahus, ¿o sí? – Héctor vio a Wire. – Son demasiado buenos, nada que ver con los idiotas de ahí.

Wire soltó una risa. – No hace falta saberlo, pequeño Lord Héctor. – Lo vio fijamente. – Qué imprudente eres al salir del país sólo y en secreto. Desaparecerás para siempre. – Wire levantó la mano. – Nunca hallarán tu cadáver. ¿Buen plan, no? – Wire soltó una risa.

Héctor y Matthew vieron fijamente al caballero. – Vaya, vaya… - Héctor sonrió. – Se les ha acabado la suerte.

Wire vio fijamente al chico. - ¿Suerte? ¿De qué hablas?

Héctor levantó la mano. – Esta vez si me han hecho enfadar. Creo que ni 10 guardias podrían detenerme ahora. – El Lord sonrió. ¡Prepárense para morir!

Héctor terminó de un golpe a Wire, que cayó al suelo y sonrió. – Discúlpeme… Lord Nergal…

Matthew sonrió mientras veía a Héctor. – Uff, por poco. Estamos los dos bien. – Matthew vio a Héctor. – Vamos, milord, tenemos que huir. Los guardias ya debieron oír todo este alboroto.

Héctor gruñó. – Matthew, tú… sabías de eso, ¿no?

- ¿Qué podía hacer? Los asesinos no se hubiesen mostrado hasta que estuviese solo.

El chico sonrió. – Ya veo. Vamos, Matthew, vendrás conmigo. – El chico lo vio. – Pero, a partir de ahora, ya no sirves a mi hermano. Serás mi compañero hasta el final.

El ladrón sonrió. – Claro, milord… ¿hago un juramento o algo así?

Héctor se rascó la nuca. – No, tu palabra me basta.

Matthew sonrió. - ¡Que así sea!

El Lord corrió. – Vamos, Eliwood nos espera.

Un guardia corrió hacia donde estaba Lord Uther. Samuel lo vio fijamente. - ¡Milord! ¡Marqués! Lord Héctor se…

- Se ha ido… ¿no es así? – Uther sonrió.

El guardia bajó la cabeza. – S-Sí, milord. Estamos preparando una partida en su búsqueda.

Uther levantó la mirada. – No, déjenlo ir. – El guardia lo vio fijamente. – Ah, serás obstinado… - Uther sonrió. Se dobló un poco mientras tosía. Samuel se acercó a él.

- Milord, descanse. – Samuel lo vio fijamente.

Oswin gritó. - ¡Lord Uther!, ¿está bien?

Uther se incorporó y levantó la mano. – Sí… no hay de qué preocuparse.

Oswin vio a Lord Uther. – No debería de confiar únicamente en la fuerza física. Estas últimas semanas han sido agotadoras. – Uther se sentó. – Los asuntos dela corte no le han dejado dormir. – Uther vio a Oswin, igual que Samuel. – Podría poner en peligro su salud si continúa…

Uther vio de reojo a Samuel. – Sí, lo sé. Mañana hablaré con un médico. – Uther vio a Oswin. - ¿Contento?

Oswin sonrió. – Sí, milord. Samuel se encargará de…

- Oswin, Samuel… - Los dos jóvenes vieron al Lord. – Acerca de Héctor, ¿se los puedo encargar a ustedes?

Samuel vio a Uther fijamente, Oswin sonrió. – Por supuesto milord, lo protegeré con mi propia vida.

Uther vio a Samuel. – Milord, claro… como usted ordene…

Los dos chicos caminaron fuera del palacio, Samuel sonrió mientras olía el aire. – _Wire, suponía que no eras suficiente para Héctor. _– Dijo mientras veía hacia unos arbustos.

- Démonos prisa, Samuel. Ya he llamado a Serra, con su ayuda será suficiente, por ahora. – Oswin vio al joven que se silbaba.

- Claro, la clériga nos vendrá bien. – Un caballo negro apareció. – Después de todo, el ladrón ya está con Lord Héctor.

Samuel subió al caballo mientras ajustaba una banda a su frente. _Seguir las órdenes de Lord Nergal y moverse en Ositia_… esas ordenes tendrían que esperar.


	15. De tal palo, tal astilla

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Capítulo 15**

Llegábamos a Santaruz. Eliwood me vio fijamente. Sonreí mientras le devolvía la mirada. – Giselle, me sorprende…

Guardé silencio. - ¿Qué sucede, milord?

Eliwood tomó aire. – Tu hermano… Mark, cuando vio a Samuel, lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por ti. – Eliwood levantó la mirada. – Lo recuerdo bien, mi padre aún estaba con nosotros… en ese momento, Mark se vio derrotado…

Guardé silencio. – Es un buen chico…

Eliwood sonrió. – No puedo creer que no lo recuerdes. Él te describía cada vez que podía… - Me vio fijamente. – Eres esa hermana que buscaba, eres esa Giselle.

Me sonrojé lentamente. – No es que lo dude, no lo recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo a Samuel. – Me rasqué la cabeza. – Recuerdo poco de cuando llegué a aquí, sólo recuerdo haber despertado en Sacae, en la casa de Lyn. – Sonreí. – Me salvó la vida. – Vi a Eliwood. – Confío en que recordaré a Mark, y podré ser esa hermana que describe.

Eliwood sonrió. Lowen llegó cabalgando. – Ya he informado que quiere ver al marqués, milord.

El pelirrojo nos vio a todos. – Bueno, entonces, vayamos. Lord Helman nos ayudará, mi padre y él son grandes amigos.

Marcus se colocó frente a Eliwood al ver a un bandido acercarse. - ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- Una limosna para un pobre aldeano, nobles señores… - Dijo mientras soltaba una risita.

Marcus gruñó. - ¿Pobre aldeano? No tienes ni un pelo de honradez. – Marcus movió a su caballo. – A un lado… vete, rápido.

- ¿Irme? Que buen consejo, deberías usarlo. – El bandido sonrió.

- ¿Qué? – Marcus lo vio fijamente, mientras tomaba el mango de su espada.

El chico vio a Eliwood. – Alguien quiere adelantar la muerte del chico. – El bandido sonrió. – Es una pena, pero no pasará de aquí. – Vio a sus demás compañeros. – ¡Vamos, a ganarse el pan!

Todos guardamos silencio mientras veíamos alrededor. – Vamos, tenemos que atacarlos y…

- Son… bastantes. – Bartre vio a todos. Después me vio. – Pero… nada fuera de lo común, ¡a romper caras!

Sonreí. – Ehm… Bartre y Dorcas irán al frente. Eliwood y ustedes, vayan por allá.

Guardé silencio mientras todos se iban, Marcus me tomó de una mano. – Necesitaremos tu ayuda, ya que no son pocos.

Miré alrededor. Todos intentaban atacarlos, pero nos hacían retroceder. - ¿Cuántos son? Parece… - Eliwood me vio. Subí la mirada, mientras tomaba el colguije de Mark.

Cerca de ahí, Lord Héctor estaba junto con Matthew…

Matthew corrió con Héctor. – Lord Héctor… ¡sé dónde está Eliwood! Está en Santaruz, un lugar no muy alejado de aquí.

Héctor sonrió. - ¿En serio? Bien, hemos seguido bien su rastro. Vayamos al sur y crucemos la frontera. Nos reuniremos con él en Santaruz.

Matthew guardó silencio. - ¡Lord Héctor! ¡Aquí está! – Serra sonrió mientras se colocaba tras él.

- Oh, no… - Matthew la vio fijamente.

- Serra… ¿qué? ¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? – Héctor la vio extrañado.

- Te vas a reunir con Lord Eliwood, ¿no? – Serra levantó una mano, y la otra la colocó en su pecho. – ¡Pues, yo también!

Héctor gruñó. - ¡Vete a casa! Esto no es un juego.

- Pero… Oswin y Samuel me dijeron que podía venir. – Serra vio detrás de ella. Los dos se acercaban lentamente.

- ¿Oswin? – Héctor gritó. - ¿Samuel?

- Sí, milord. Son las órdenes del marqués. – Oswin sonrió, mientras Samuel veía a Héctor. – Tenemos que acompañarte.

Héctor cruzó los brazos. – Bah, esto es ridículo. Mi hermano siempre tiene que decir la última palabra.

Oswin vio a Samuel. - ¿Qué importa lo que pienses? El solo se preocupa por usted, Lord Héctor. Es lo único que le queda de familia, milord.

Siguieron caminando, la muñeca de Samuel brilló. – _¿Está aquí… el joven obispo?_

- ¡Adelante hay una pelea! – Matthew gritó mientras señalaba hacia la frontera.

Héctor vio al frente. - ¿Cómo? ¿Es Eliwood? Vamos, acerquémonos. ¡Samuel, Oswin, Matthew!

Los tres chicos corrieron. La batalla se agudizaba. Samuel sonrió. – _Ah, es la niña. Perfecto, Lord Nergal estará contento…_

Héctor golpeó al guardia. Todos guardaron silencio. - ¡Ah! Qué horror, aborrezco la rudeza… - Serra vio a Héctor molesta. Matthew la hizo a un lado.

- Muy bien hecho, milord. ¡Es un guerrero nato! – El ladrón sonrió.

Samuel sonrió. – La actitud tan conocida de Héctor, nada sorprendente…

Oswin negó con la cabeza. – No apruebo que se recurra a la violencia tan rápidamente.

- Sí, sí, sí. Castígame luego, Oswin. Tenemos que acabar con estos bandidos y ayudar a Eliwood. – Héctor se dio la vuelta.

- ¿Ayudar a Eliwood? Eso parece un pretexto. – Oswin cruzó los brazos.

Héctor lo vio fijamente. – Oswin…

- Sí, sí, ya voy… - Oswin caminó.

- Matthew, te vas con Serra. Escóndanse bien. – Héctor vio al ladrón.

El ladrón vio a Héctor. - ¿Qué? ¿Con Serra?

- No, ¡yo voy con ustedes! – Serra sonrió mientras veía a Héctor.

Héctor gruñó. – Eso nunca, nos quitarás el tiempo.

Serra abrazó su bastón. – ¡Qué grosero es, Lord Héctor!

El Lord dio la vuelta. - ¡Oswin, Samuel, vamos!

Los tres entraron a la batalla, Samuel vio alrededor, encontrándose con Marcus y viéndome en su caballo. – _Te tengo, Giselle._ – Samuel tomó su arco y vio a Héctor. – Lord, si acabamos con estos sujetos, podremos acercarnos a Eliwood y su grupo.

El chico sonrió. – Claro… - Dio un hachazo y vio al frente. – Eliwood, te has metido en un buen problema, ¿no?

- _Ahora que nadie lo nota…_ - Samuel sonrió y tomó su arco. – _Atravesaré tu corazón, niña._ – Samuel lanzó la flecha, mientras su caballo daba un brinco, volviendo al campo de batalla.

La flecha se acercaba a mí, pero no era lo único que debíamos evadir. – ¡Sujétate! – Marcus movió el caballo, al ver que un bandido saltaba a nosotros. Caí del caballo, mientras Marcus seguía adelante.

- Ah, no recordaba lo dolorosas que eran las caídas de caballos. – Me incorporé, mientras veía como el bandido sonreía al verme. La flecha se había clavado en su armadura. Me quedé helada.

- ¡Giselle, muévete! – Eliwood gritó mientras daba un golpe y corría a mí.

Cerré los ojos mientras escuchaba un golpe en seco. Los abrí lentamente. - ¿Te gusta meterte en problemas o es como acostumbras saludarme? – Héctor sonrió mientras estiraba su mano.

Me sonrojé completamente. Tomé su mano mientras gritaba. – ¡N-No suelo meterme en problemas! ¿Y por qué te saludaría? No sé quién eres…

Héctor soltó una risa. - ¡Osada! ¡Muy osada! – El chico de cabello azul siguió caminando. Mi colguije brilló.

- _Ah, Héctor… ¿o agradeceré al destino otra vez?_ – Samuel vio a Héctor.

- ¡Eliwood! ¿Estás bien? – El peliazul sonrió mientras veía a su amigo.

El pelirrojo lo vio fijamente. - ¿Héctor? ¿Qué haces…?

Héctor movió la mano. – ¡Luego! Primero, terminemos con estos…

Los arqueros y guerreros que faltaban cayeron, Zagan vio fijamente a Eliwood y a Héctor. - ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperan? – Dijo mientras alzaba su hacha.

Eliwood lo atacó, mientras Héctor le daba el segundo golpe. – No ha sido suficiente. Eliwood, ¡hazte a un lado! – Héctor empujó al pelirrojo mientras recibía el contraataque del guerrero.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido eso? – Zagan comenzó a reír. Una flecha cortó el viento, clavándose en el corazón del guerrero.

- ¿Qué te parece eso, bastardo? – Samuel sonrió mientras bajaba su arco.

El guerrero cayó de un golpe. Héctor vio a Samuel y sonrió. – Gracias… ¡ya está! – El Lord ayudó a su amigo a levantarse.

- Héctor, ¿de dónde has salido? – El pelirrojo sonrió.

El peliazul sonrió. – Hola, Eliwood. – Dijo mientras arqueaba una ceja.

- Sí… pero, ¿qué haces aquí? – Eliwood vio a Héctor.

Sonreí mientras veía al jinete que se colocaba a mi lado y veía su arco. - ¿Giselle? – Lo vi fijamente y asentí. – ¿No recuerdas a tu hermano?

Me vio fijamente con aquellos ojos amarillos, estiró su mano, mientras una serie de recuerdos regresaban a mi mente. Retrocedí mientras movía mi mano. - ¡No! – Samuel guardó silencio. – No…

- ¡Lord Héctor! – Guardé silencio mientras veía a la pelirrosa que corría hacia Héctor.

– Serra… - Vi al ladrón que la veía angustiado. – M-Matthew…

Sonreí, Eliwood me volteó a ver. - ¿Qué opinas de todo lo sucedido, Giselle? – Guardé silencio. – ¿Te- Te sientes bien? Te ves distante…

Vi a Lord Eliwood, y sonreí. – No, no… es sólo que… vi a alguien… - Me encogí de hombros. – Lord Eliwood, si ese sujeto deseaba matarlo, algo le pudo haber sucedido al marqués.

- Tienes razón, es mejor que vayamos al castillo. – Eliwood levantó la mirada.

- Oye, Eliwood. - El peliazul sonrió mientras se acercaba a nosotros. - ¿Quién es la señorita?

El pelirrojo sonrió mientras me tomaba del hombro. – Ella es Giselle. Necesitaba una estratega para buscar a mi padre, y…

Héctor vio a Eliwood. - ¿Qué hay de Mark?

- Cuida a mi madre. Y Giselle es una gran estratega. – Eliwood sonrió.

Héctor colocó una mano en su barbilla y sonrió. – Fuiste tu quién te ocupaste del plan de combate antes, ¿eh? – Héctor sonrió. - ¿Sabes? Eres la estratega más joven que he conocido. – Levantó la mirada. – Samuel es el estratega y consejero de mi hermano… - Héctor me vio fijamente. – Ahora veo…

Guardé silencio. - ¿Ahora ve? – Susurré mientras lo veía fijamente.

Héctor sonrió. - ¿Podemos confiar en esta novata, Eliwood?

Me sonrojé mientras gruñía. - ¿¡Novata!

- Sé que no tiene la experiencia de otros estrategas, pero… es muy buena. Mark lo mencionaba… y, tiene mi apoyo. – Eliwood sonrió.

Héctor me vio. – Mark… entonces… si eres la famosa hermana de Mark.

- ¿Famosa? – Vi a Lord Eliwood. – Lord Eliwood, ¿qué…?

- Inclusive yo llegué a escuchar a Mark hablando de ti. Cuando fue a preguntarle a Samuel por ti al castillo, no dejó de decir lo mucho que lo odiaría si te pasaba algo. – Levantó la mirada. – A él… no pareció importarle, Mark no regresó a Ositia…

Guardamos silencio. Héctor sonrió, Eliwood tomó a Héctor y se lo llevó. Matthew me abrazó por la espalda. - ¿Giselle? – Lo vi fijamente. – Oh, ¿y eso?

- Trabajas con un Lord. No eres un ladrón cualquiera. – Crucé los brazos. – Y conocías a Samuel.

Matthew vio al jinete. – Ese tipo… ¿es tu hermano? Siempre me ha dado miedo, esos ojos amarillos. – Matthew me vio con una sonrisa. – No importa, soy un espía de la casa de Ositia, pero ¡Ssssh! ¡Secreto! Y no importa. Volveremos a viajar juntos, ¿no es genial?

Sonreí. Serra me gritó. - ¡Giselle! ¿Has sobrevivido sin mí? Me alegra verte en una pieza…- Me vio fijamente.

- ¿Tu también trabajas con Lord Héctor? – Sonreí mientras murmuraba. – Supongo que como son igual de irri…

- ¿Qué? Oh, si… trabajo en Ositia. Te volveré a ayudar. – Serra movió su bastón. – ¡Suertuda!

Me encogí de hombros. Héctor sonrió mientras me veía y veía a Samuel, se acercó rápidamente. – Aquella vez… no recordaba dónde te había visto. – Héctor sonrió. – Samuel tenía este dibujo en sus manos cuando llegó. – Era un retrato mío. – No lo hizo él. Ni siquiera lo he visto con un lápiz y papel en mi vida. Creí que era un nómada cuando lo vi, pero dijo que era un jinete. – Suspiró. – Maneja arcos y espadas, y no es muy diestro. Mark hablaba muy bien de él. – Héctor me vio. – No se parecen… el no se parece a ninguno de los dos. Nunca creería que fuesen hermanos.

Guardé silencio mientras veía el retrato. – B-E-N… - Guardé silencio. ¿Ben? ¿Qué era eso? Se veía borroso… y manchado de… - ¡Ah! – Vi más de cerca, ¡sangre! Eran marcas de unos dedos… estaba roto…

- ¿Sucede algo? – Héctor me vio fijamente.

- Este retrato está incompleto… es como si se lo hubiesen arrancado a alguien… - Vi a Samuel que sonreía y acariciaba a su caballo. ¿Quién era ese sujeto?


	16. En busca de la verdad

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Capítulo 16**

Un chico pelinegro me vio molesto. – Ah, eres lenta… Mark se va a enojar si llegamos tarde. – Me quedé callada. Sus ojos azules se cerraron mientras otro chico llegaba.

Un joven de cabello negro y ojos cafés sonrió, mientras se acercaba a mi- Vamos, Giselle… tenemos que ir con Lord…

- ¡Giselle! – Matthew me gritó al ver que miraba a la nada. – Deja de soñar despierta, ¿qué clase de maestra estratega eres?

Me sonrojé mientras lo veía fijamente. - ¿M-Maestra?

Matthew sonrió. – ¡Claro, ya no eres una novata! No pongas esa cara, ¡no seas tan modesta! – Dijo mientras jalaba mis mejillas.

- ¡Ah, eso duele, Matthew! – Dije mientras le daba un codazo.

Héctor y Eliwood se detuvieron. Samuel vio el castillo fijamente. – _Ephidel… _

Un sujeto se acercó a Héctor y a Eliwood mientras todos nos quedábamos tras ellos. Héctor volteó molesto, mientras el sujeto dejaba salir a todas sus tropas. - ¿Perro que ladra no muerde? ¡Le voy a cortar la cabeza! Eso le demostrará

Sonreí mientras me encogía de hombros. – Lord Héctor explota con facilidad, ¿no?

Matthew sonrió mientras me veía. – ¿Ahora te preocupas por Lord Héctor?

Solté una risita. – Eso me hace pensar que todos los de Ositia son igual de imprudentes.

Matthew gruñó. - ¿Imprudentes?

Sonreí mientras escuchaba que Eliwood me llamaba. - ¡Giselle, necesitamos avanzar!

Tomé aire mientras veía alrededor. – Bueno, milord, lo mejor es que los caballeros y Samuel vayan delante. Rebecca podría ir atrás, mientras que los demás deberían ir tras ellos…

Héctor sonrió mientras me hacía a un lado. – Entendimos tu punto, ¡sigamos!

- Ah, milord… - Matthew sonrió mientras veía a Oswin.

- ¿Dónde quedó el respeto? – Oswin gruñó mientras seguía a Lord Héctor.

Todos nos dirigimos hacia el enemigo. Gruñí mientras veía como Lord Héctor se pavoneaba mientras acababa con los enemigos. – Que imprudencia…

- Lord Héctor no puede evitar explotar su talento guerrero. – Matthew sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí. – Mmm… ¿es mi imaginación o todos se están quedando atrás?

Volteé de reojo mientras escuchaba un par de pasos. - ¡Fuera de mi vista! – Un chico brincó hacía a mi, atacándome con su espada.

- ¡Un espadachín! – Grité mientras intentaba retroceder en vano. La espada del joven rasgó mi muslo, haciendo que cayera al suelo. Matthew saltó hacia a mi, mientras veía al chico.

- ¡Hey, te conozco! Te llamas Guy, ¿no? – Matthew levantó la mano mientras me veía.

El chico se encogió de hombros. - ¡Matthew, eres tu!

Me intenté erguir, pero al ver la ropa ensangrentada que colgaba de mi muslo me quedé helada. Matthew sonrió mientras rompía la capucha que traía y la amarraba a mi muslo. – Dime, Guy, ¿cómo vas con la espada?

El chico se encogió de hombros. - ¿Si te has dado cuenta que este no es el mejor lugar para ponernos al día? – Me volteó a ver. – Estamos en diferentes bandos.

Vi al rubio que terminaba de amarrar el trozo de tela en mi muslo. – Creo que él tiene…

- Bueno, sí… pero… acaso… - Matthew se levantó. - ¿piensas enfrentarte a mi?

Guy sonrió. – Pues… sí. He mejorado mucho con el manejo de la espada.

Matthew tomó aire. – Pues… es una buena manera de recuperar tu honor nómada al atacar a una indefensa dama. – Dijo mientras colocaba una mano en su frente.

Guy y yo nos volteamos a ver. - ¡Una indefensa…! Señorita… yo… - El chico tartamudeo mientras me veía.

- De igual manera, creo que ha llegado el día de cobrarme el favor que me debes. – Matthew sonrió. – La última vez que nos vimos, te di de comer. Si recuerdo bien, dijiste que me debías la vida.

Guy retrocedió. - ¡Lo dije porque me amenazaste con no darme nada si no lo hacía! – Guy gruñó. – ¡No había comido nada en 10 días, y tu estabas cocinando carne! – Vi fijamente a Matthew. ¿Por qué no me sorprendía? – Eres… bah… ¡No es justo!

Matthew sonrió mientras me veía. – La gente de Sacae nunca miente, ¿o no, Guy?

Guy cruzó los brazos mientras gruñía. - ¡Está bien! Por fin encuentro trabajo y tengo que dejarlo… ¡y todo por tu culpa!

Héctor y Eliwood vieron al chico fijamente. - ¿Qué sucede, Giselle? – El pelirrojo me vio fijamente.

- Ahm, Guy es un conocido de Matthew… - Sonreí mientras me intentaba levantar. Héctor me dio la mano mientras veía mi muslo.

- ¿Cinco segundos sola y ya estás sangrando? – Héctor sonrió. – Mejor no te apartes, sueles meterte fácilmente en problemas.

Gruñí mientras me encogía de hombros. Samuel me vio fijamente, mi colguije brilló. – Vamos, no tenemos tiempo… - El chico sonrió mientras estiraba su mano.

- Ese caballero parece bueno, tal vez si lo debilitase Lord Héctor… - El peliazul vio a Samuel mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Claro, yo podría con él. Eliwood, vas tras de mi… - Héctor sonrió mientras veía a su amigo.

Me quedé callada mientras veía a Samuel por detrás… estar con él me hacía sentir demasiado insegura… - Lord Héctor, por favor, ataca con tu hacha de mano a distancia…

El peliazul me guiñó un ojo mientras soltaba una risa. - ¿Te preocupas por mi? Tranquila, hoy no voy a morir…

Gruñí mientras volteaba la mirada. Eliwood sonrió. - ¿Por qué no le haces caso? Ella es la estratega…

Héctor tomó aire. – Ah, da igual… este sujeto está terminado…

Boies sonrió mientras se colocaba el casco. - ¿Quién lo diría? Han sobrevivido… - El caballero tomó una lanza. – No saben a lo que se enfrentan, no podrán contra mí…

Héctor gruñó mientras levantaba su hacha. – Sí, sí, sí… si me dieran una moneda cada vez que dicen eso…

- ¡Espera! – Eliwood detuvo a Héctor. - ¿Qué hiciste con el marqués de Santaruz…?

Samuel vio a Lord Eliwood mientras tomaba su arco, me quedé helada. Boies sonrió. - ¿Quieres saberlo? Derrótame…

Héctor sonrió mientras levantaba su hacha. – Con mucho gusto…

El hacha golpeó al caballero, mientras este tomaba su lanza. Eliwood lo golpeó con su espada… - Jajajaja… - Boies sonrió. - ¿Eso es todo?

El caballero levantó su espada mientras golpeaba a Héctor. - ¡Lord Héctor! – Grité mientras veía que el chico caía al suelo, Eliwood volteó de golpe.

- ¡Rayos! – Eliwood se quedó helado, Boies sonrió mientras alzaba su lanza. - ¡Corran! – Eliwood nos vio. Guy gruñó mientras corría a él. Samuel sonrió…

Una flecha rozó el cabello rojo del Lord, terminando por clavarse en el corazón del caballero. – Ganaron… pero… es demasiado tarde… qué lastima… - El caballero cayó de espaldas. Corrí hacia Héctor…

- ¡Lord Héctor! – Grité mientras lo tomaba de los hombros.

Eliwood se acercó a mí. – Héctor…

Bajé la mirada. – Ah… no debí dejar que fuera primero… pudo haberse hecho daño…

- Ya te lo dije… hoy no me toca morir… - Héctor me vio con una sonrisa. Lo solté mientras gruñía y me levantaba de golpe.

Eliwood vio la entrada del castillo. – Hay que ir a buscar a Lord Helman… - El chico corrió, Samuel sonrió mientras veía como los dos entraban al castillo… guardé silencio.

- ¿Sucede algo, hermana? – Samuel me vio, mientras sus ojos resplandecían.

Me quedé estática. – Yo… - Tomé aire. – Temía que lastimaras a Lord Eliwood… cuando te vi tomar el arco…

Samuel calló. – No digas tonterías, alguno de los dos debía cubrir al otro. Metiste la pata, hermanita… deberías agradecer-…

- Oye, oye, oye… la maestra estratega no metió la pata. – Matthew me vio fijamente. – Ella lo hizo bien, Lord Héctor es muy teatrero…

Samuel sonrió mientras veía al ladrón. – Es por eso que no mejoras, esas patéticas emociones…

El ladrón y yo nos quedamos callados. Lord Eliwood y Lord Héctor salieron cabizbajos. Samuel los vio… - Giselle… - Eliwood me llamó.

Me acerqué al pelirrojo, sintiendo aquella fría mirada. - ¿Sí, milord?

- Lord Helman ha muerto. – Héctor cruzó los brazos.

Eliwood suspiró. – Pasaremos la noche aquí, por favor, avisa a los demás…

Asentí mientras me daba la vuelta. Samuel… aquel sujeto… ¿en verdad era mi hermano?


	17. El buhonero Merlinus

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Capítulo 17**

Nithael sonrió mientras me veía dormir. – Niña patética… – Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. – Tenían razón sobre ustedes… - Nithael acarició mi rostro. – Debí haberte matado cuando tuve la oportunidad. – Soltó una risa. – Sí… pero ten paciencia, lo haré pronto… - El chico vio a la puerta y sonrió. – También debí matar a ese bastardo cuando tuve la oportunidad.

- ¡Giselle! – Héctor gritó mientras abría la puerta. Abrí los ojos lentamente. - ¿Pero qué…?

Me erguí y me tallé un ojo mientras Héctor me veía desde el borde de la cama. - ¿Lord Héctor? ¿Qué sucede?

El chico desvió la mirada mientras cruzaba los brazos. – N-Nada, no sabía que estabas durmiendo. – Tomó aire y me vio de nuevo. – Nos vamos a primera hora de la mañana. Vuelve a dormir.

El chico se dio la vuelta, gruñí mientras me levantaba de la cama. – Es bastante descortés que entres así. ¿Es todo lo que me querías decir?

El chico me vio fijamente. – Yo… sí. – Héctor salió y fui tras él. - ¿Me vas a seguir? No quisiera que nuestra maestra estratega se desvelara por hacerme compañía en la guardia de noche.

Me sonrojé mientras lo veía fijamente. - ¿Maes-? ¡Pero qué dices! – El chico soltó una carcajada mientras cruzaba los brazos.

- ¡Milord, debería bajar la voz! No deja dormir a gusto. – Matthew me vio fijamente y sonrió. – Vaya, vaya… ¿juntos en la noche?

Me sonrojé mientras veía como el Lord se exaltaba. - ¡Matthew! – Dije mientras lo veía fijamente.

- Ah… - El Lord se rascó la cabeza. – Iré con Eliwood, tenemos que montar la guardia.

Matthew y yo nos quedamos callados. El rubio sonrió mientras me veía. – Así que Lord Héctor, ¿eh?

Lo vi fijamente. - Así que Lord Héctor, ¿qué?

El rubio soltó una risa y me dio unas palmadas en la mano. – ¡Si no eres tú, significa que aún estás verde, maestra estratega!

Me sonrojé. - ¿Por qué me llaman así?

Matthew guardó silencio. - ¿Qué platicaban tu y Samuel?

Lo vi fijamente. - ¿Samuel? – Negué con la cabeza. – No, yo estaba dormida antes de que Lord Héctor entrara. – Matthew me vio fijamente. – Samuel no entró a verme, si bien recuerdo.

Matthew tomó aire. – Ya veo.

Sonreí. – Tú conociste a Samuel, ¿no? – Le mostré el dibujo. - ¿Sabes por qué tenía esto?

Matthew me vio fijamente. – Lord Héctor se vio sorprendido al encontrarlo. Le pregunté a Mark sobre él. – El chico me vio. – Dijo que era su hermana y que lo había dibujado una mujer a la que apreciaba mucho.

Guardé silencio. Unas imágenes llegaron a mi mente: una dama de cabello rojo, joven y hermosa; un castaño a su lado, de cabello largo, Mark. – Sí… Violet. – Matthew me vio fijamente. – La… La recuerdo… Mark. – Me tapé la boca.

El rubio me tomó de los hombros. – Giselle, no… no te sobre esfuerces, recordarás todo algún día.

Sonreí mientras asentía. Escuchamos un grito. - ¿Qué? ¿Un grito?

- ¡Lord Héctor! – Matthew me tomó de la mano y corrimos hacia dónde estaban los Lords.

Eliwood y Héctor hablaban con un hombre. - ¡Matthew, Giselle! – Eliwood nos vio fijamente.

- ¿Están bien? – Matthew los vio y vio al hombre. - ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Héctor vio al hombre. – Querían matar a este tipo, voy a cortarles la cabeza a todos.

- ¿Piensan hacerlo solo ustedes? Iré por los demás. – Intenté dar la vuelta, pero Matthew me detuvo.

- Tranquila, tienen mis ojos nocturnos y con la fuerza de ellos dos, es suficiente. Quédate con este buen hombre y mantente alejada de los problemas. – Matthew sonrió.

Héctor me vio con una sonrisa. – Giselle, mantente alejada de los problemas, ¡eh!

- L-L… ¡eso ya me lo han dicho! – Gruñí mientras veía al hombre que temblaba todavía. - ¿Está bien?

- ¡Ah, una señorita! – El hombre se hincó y me tomó del vestido. – ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-G-Giselle, tranquilo… ellos acabarán con… - Sonreí mientras bajaba las manos.

El hombre me abrazó aún más. – ¡Debes protegerme! Soy solo un mercader, Merlinus.

- ¡Giselle! ¡No te quedes atrás! – Matthew gritó mientras sacaba su cuchillo.

Merlinus y yo nos acercamos a los tres jóvenes. – Deberíamos traer a alguien más, a Oswin… o Marcus… - Vi a Eliwood y a Héctor.

- Ja, Oswin se volvería loco si me viera. – Héctor sonrió mientras lanzaba un hachazo.

Eliwood soltó una risa. Merlinus y yo comenzamos a ver alrededor, evitando las flechas que se acercaban. - ¡Ah! – El hombre gritó mientras sostenía su brazo.

Héctor lanzó su hacha, mientras Matthew veía a Merlinus. – Giselle, aprieta aquí, parece que casi acabamos con ellos. Yo iré a ver si en aquellas casas están bien. – El chico señaló un pequeño pueblo. Me acerqué a Merlinus. Alguien se acercaba. Eliwood y Héctor acababan con los últimos enemigos.

- ¡Jajaja! – El mercenario se acercó a nosotros. – ¡Están muertos!

Héctor y Eliwood se pararon de golpe, mientras Matthew me ayudaba con Merlinus. Se escuchó un golpe, una flecha había atravesado el pecho de Puzón. - ¿Qué…?

- S-Samuel… - Me levanté mientras ayudaba a Merlinus. El chico sonrió mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

- Escuché que tenían problemas. Espero no hayas sido un estorbo, niña. – Me vio fijamente mientras sonreía. Matthew y Héctor gruñeron.

- Gracias, teníamos todo bajo control. – Héctor bajó su hacha. Los bandidos huyeron, Merlinus nos vio asustado. – Parece que la herida está bien.

- Sólo fue un raspón, mi señor. Nada grave. – Matthew vio a Merlinus.

El hombre sonrió. - ¡Estoy salvado! ¡Muchas gracias! – Dijo mientras veía a los Lords. – Déjenme darles una muestra de mi agradecimiento.

- Nada de eso, no lo necesitamos. – Eliwood sonrió.

- Sí, no queremos nada de… - Héctor soltó una risita. Le di un codazo mientras veía al hombre. – Ehem…

- Soy Merlinus. Y no hay mercader que ofrezca un mejor servicio que yo por aquí. Y créame, mis negocios van muy bien. – Merlinus cruzó los brazos. Samuel soltó una risa.

- ¿Un mercader? Libros, espadas, y todo eso, ¿no? – Héctor sonrió.

Eliwood negó con la cabeza. – Héctor, tu educación es lamentable. Merlinus… le ruego que no haga caso a este cretino. – Eliwood sonrió.

Héctor gruñó mientras me volteaba a ver, sonreí. – No, claro que no, mi señor. Ehm, como seguía diciendo, es claro que los dos son de la alta sociedad. ¿Podría saber sus nombres?

Eliwood sonrió. – Soy Eliwood, hijo del marqués de Pherae.

- Y yo soy Héctor, hermano del marqués de Ositia. – Héctor se encogió de hombros mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Los ojos del mercader se iluminaron. - ¡Cielos! ¡Pherae y Ositia! ¡Las principales casas de toda Lycia! Aaah… Me salvaron nobles tan importantes. – Héctor gruñó al ver que el mercader se les acercaba. – ¡Qué gran honor!

- No está mal un poco de aprecio, para variar. Últimamente, la gente solo quiere matarnos. – Héctor vio a Eliwood. – Dime, Merlinus, ¿qué planes tienes?

- Vaya, pues… pensaba viajar a Lycia para vender mercancía, pero… parece que no será posible en tiempos tan peligrosos. – Merlinus suspiró.

Héctor sonrió mientras me volteaba a ver. – Entonces, ven con nosotros. – Eliwood, Samuel y yo vimos fijamente al Lord. – No tenemos una meta próxima. Somos muchos, y tenemos muchos objetos. No estaría de más tenerte en el grupo.

- ¡Excelente idea! Soy un gran administrador de mercancías. – Merlinus sonrió.

Eliwood se rascó la nuca. - ¿Estás seguro?

- Mi señor, siempre he querido trabajar para una casa noble. – Sus ojos se volvieron a iluminar. – Ah, el ver mi sueño cumplido… no puedo contener las lagrimas de tanta alegría.

- Vaya, pero qué… - Matthew soltó una risa.

Me encogí de hombros. Samuel sonrió. – Es noche, deberías ir a dormir. – Me despeinó el cabello mientras se iba caminando. No me sentía segura si el estaba cerca… ¿en verdad era el mi hermano?


	18. Falsos amigos

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Capítulo 18**

Samuel veía hacia el castillo, mientras caminábamos hacia el. – Entonces… esto es Lahus. – Dije mientras abría un mapa. – Héctor sonrió mientras me veía. - ¿Qué le parece tan gracioso, Lord?

- Que te ves como una estratega seria. – Me sonrojé al escuchar eso. – Mark solía ser así cuando lo conocí. Era joven, pero llegó buscando a uno de sus hermanos. La casa de Pherae lo acogió, y el les brindó sus servicios. Nunca había conocido a alguien que fuese un obispo de tal magnitud, y también un maestro estratega. – Héctor sonrió. – Tú, en cambio, con ese cuerpo tan debilucho que tienes, no te queda de otra más que ser una estratega…

- ¡Oh, que cruel! – Gruñí mientras volvía a ver el mapa.

Samuel sonrió. – _Ephidel… ¿cuándo podré entregar a esta niña?_ – El joven me vio de reojo.

- Queremos hablar con el marqués, así tal vez… - Vimos alrededor, habían demasiados soldados. – Vaya… - Eliwood bajó la mirada.

- Maldición, estos bastardos están alistándose para la guerra. – Héctor sonrió. – Si vamos para allá, nosotros también nos estaremos uniendo a su causa.

Eliwood tomó aire. – No me agradan las guerras… las familias de todos esos soldados, todos los inocentes…

Silencio. – Eliwood… - Héctor bajó la mirada.

Marcus se acercó. – Mi señor, un caballero ha salido del castillo. – Todos guardamos silencio. – Según los guardias ha sido Erik, el hijo del marqués. Desea hablar con usted.

- ¿Conmigo? – Eliwood levantó la mirada. – Erik…

Héctor soltó una risa. - ¿Y por qué enviar a semejante bufón?

Eliwood asintió. – Hablaré con él, tráiganlo…

Héctor negó con la cabeza, mientras se iba. – Lord Héctor parece no estar muy feliz de ver a este sujeto…

Eliwood soltó una risa. – Nunca… se llevaron bien. – El chico llegó y vio a Eliwood, algo andaba mal. Comenzaron a conversar, pero los ánimos de Erik se encendieron rápidamente.

- Siempre he tenido ganas de aplastarte a ti y a tu patético sentido de la ética. – El joven tomó su arma, Lord Eliwood gruñó. - ¡Siempre he soñado con este día!

- Ja, es una lástima que no vayas a vivir para el final. – Héctor se colocó al lado de Eliwood.

Erik gruñó. – ¡Tú! ¿Cómo…? ¿Sabes algo de Ositia? – Héctor sonrió mientras se encogía de hombros.

- Tal vez. Eliwood, este perro nos tiene rodeados, hay soldados por doquier. – Héctor tomó su hacha.

- ¡Canalla! – Eliwood gruñó mientras tomaba su espada.

- Jajaja, los superamos por número, luchar es inútil. Díganme, ¿cuánto tiempo piensan sobrevivir? – El chico se fue mientras los soldados iban saliendo.

Héctor gruñó mientras caminaba y veía a todos. – Este bastardo… - Héctor vio mi mirada, y se detuvo en seco. - ¿Qué sucede?

Parpadeé mientras movía la cabeza. - ¿Eh? Oh, yo sólo… me quedé pensando. – Miré como los soldados nos veían fijamente. – Ah, deberíamos ir a las aldeas, no deberían quedar involucradas en esto…

Héctor asintió. – Que el chico de Sacae vaya. ¡Matthew, Serra! – Héctor vio a Oswin que se acercaba. Eliwood y Marcus también. – Vaya, no sabía que Matthew y Serra se habían multiplicado. Ustedes dos, se van con el muchacho ese a las villas.

Sonreí. – Los demás podrían encargarse de esos soldados de ahí, y luego… - Una anciana se acercaba a nosotros.

- Jejeje… - La anciana vio a Héctor. – Llegaron en un mal momento, ¿eh?

Héctor la vio fijamente. - ¿Qué quieres, abuela? Vete de aquí. – Héctor movió su mano. – Si apreciaras tu vida, no estarías aquí.

La anciana vio a Eliwood. – Quisiera hablar con el jovencito que busca a su padre. El hijo del marqués de Pherae.

Héctor gruñó. – Escúchame bien, abuela: estás a punto de morir. Anda, vete de una vez.

- ¡Héctor, cuida tus modales! – Eliwood le sonrió a la anciana. – Me llamo Eliwood, ¿podría saber su nombre, milady?

- Jojojo, qué hombre más educado. Soy Hannah, una adivina. He venido a ayudarte. – La mujer sonrió.

Eliwood la miró fijamente. - ¿Puedes decirme dónde está mi padre?

- No,… pero veo cosas muy útiles… - La mujer me vio fijamente. – Puedo dar consejos para las batallas.

- Ya veo. – Eliwood me volteó a ver.

Héctor me vio de reojo. – No me digas que le crees….

Eliwood sonrió. – No tengo motivos para creer o no creer en sus poderes, pero si nos puede ser de ayuda. – Sonreí mientras asentía.

Tomé aire y vi como Merlinus y Hannah se acercaban a mí. – Giselle, estaré cerca por si necesitan algo. Uno nunca sabe cuando se pueden romper las armas. – Susurró. – Lord Héctor es un poco despistado.

- Muchas gracias, Merlinus. – Sonreí mientras veía a Hannah.

- Niña, deben tener cuidado en batalla. – Me vio fijamente. – Esta… joya. – Dijo mientras tomaba mi colguije. – Que interesante.

Me quedé callada. – Giselle, Matthew te espera. – Samuel me vio fijamente, asentí mientras caminaba con el otro grupo. La anciana vio al joven a los ojos.

- ¡Ah, por fin! Reconocida por Lord Héctor. – Serra sonrió. – Lo que sigue: mis súbditos. – Los ojos de la pelirosada se iluminaron, Matthew movió la cabeza.

- Santa Elimine, dame paciencia. – Matthew bajó la mirada.

– Bueno, debemos ir rápido a las aldeas, y regresar a formación. – Sonreí mientras señalaba la aldea frente a nosotros.

Matthew corrió con Guy mientras Serra y yo íbamos tras ellos. – Sí, sin duda alguna, Lord Héctor me va a hacer su mano derecha. – Serra sonrió.

Me quedé callada mientras le veía. – Te tienes mucha confianza, Serra.

- ¿Pero que dices? Ahora puedo usar magia. – La chica sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo.

- Sí, pero eres débil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. – Matthew sonrió mientras se detenía en el pueblo.

- ¡Matthew! Eres un maleduca… - La chica me vio fijamente. - ¡Qué hermoso colguije! – La chica sonrió mientras veía mi cuello. – Oh, es idéntico al de Mark. – Serra soltó una risita.

- ¿Conocías al hermano de Giselle? – Matthew sonrió. – ¿Este era el collar que le pedías?

Serra me vio furiosa. - ¿Tú hermano? ¡Eres hermana de Samuel, también! – Serra suspiró. – Ah, supongo que algo malo debían de tener.

- Ay, Serra. – Matthew soltó una risa mientras entraba a la aldea. Gruñí mientras entraba tras el. - ¡Hey, todos!

Erk pensaba mientras levantaba la vista. – Debo ir por Priscilla, si va a comenzar una guerra, no puedo permitir que le hagan daño. – Cerró los ojos un segundo. – Ah, por lo menos ahora soy escolta de una mujer refinada. Tan solo recordar a Serra….

- ¡Vamos, todos escóndanse! – La pelirosada gritó mientras levantaba las manos. - ¡Mi gran Lord se encargará de todo!

- Ah, hasta escucho su voz. – El mago se estremeció mientras caminaba a la entrada. – Un segundo…

- ¡Erk! – La chica sonrió mientras corría a él.

Guy y Matthew se voltearon a ver. – Oh, ese es el mago que estaba con ella. Debe de estar llorando por el reencuentro. – Matthew sonrió mientras me veía de reojo.

- Erk se viene con nosotros. – Serra sonrió mientras arrastraba al mago tras ella.

- ¡Te lo dije, Serra! ¡Tengo que ir por una chica al otro pueblo! – Erk gruñó mientras intentaba soltarse de las garras de la pelirosada.

- Está bien, tenemos que ir a la otra aldea igual. – Guy vio al chico mientras tomaba aire.

Salimos rumbo al otro pueblo, Matthew vio al pelimorado. – Y a todo esto, ¿por quién vamos?

- Es una trovadora, se llama Priscilla. – Erk caminó un poco más aprisa. – Debemos darnos prisa, los soldados están agrupándose.

Matthew me vio fijamente. – Giselle, tú y Serra vayan con Lord Héctor y Lord Eliwood. Adelántense, mientras nosotros vamos por la chica.

- S-Sí. Vamos, Serra. – Sonreí mientras la chica y yo nos íbamos con los Lords.

Serra me vio fijamente. – Vaya, tus hermanos si que son un caso especial. ¿Cómo es que Samuel no te buscó? – Serra cerró los ojos.

Me encogí de hombros mientras veía a Lord Héctor. Mientras, en el otro pueblo, Guy y Erk entraban mientras Matthew inspeccionaba que habláramos con los Lords. - ¡Lady Priscilla! – El pelimorado corrió con una pelirroja. - Ah, me alegra que esté bien.

Guy tragó saliva mientras se sonrojaba lentamente. – Esa chica…

Erk sonrió mientras la trovadora iba tras el. – Tenemos que irnos, Lord Héctor y Lord Eliwood deben de estar en camino.

- Está bien, tengan cuidado. – Matthew tomó su cuchillo. – Guy, dame una mano. Debemos llegar con ellos protegiendo a la dama.

Guy vio a la pelirroja, y simuló una sonrisa. – S-Sí, por supuesto.

Lord Héctor daba un hachazo, mientras Eliwood se acercaba lentamente con Marcus al castillo. - ¡Eliwood, no te adelantes!

- Oh, parece que va a llover. – Hannah levantó la mirada, mientras se colgaba de mi brazo.

Levanté un poco la mirada. Las nubes negras comenzaban a inundar el cielo. - ¡Lord Eliwood, Lord Héctor! Debemos apresurarnos, la lluvia no es una buena amiga en estas tierras.

Héctor vio a Marcus y a Oswin. – Los jinetes y caballeros caminan más lento. Nosotros podríamos adelantarnos.

- ¡Milord! – Matthew llegó corriendo. – Yo le cubriré la espalda. Quedan a lo mucho unos 10 sujetos más.

- Nosotros nos encargamos de estos sujetos. – Oswin señaló a unos bandidos que se acercaban a ellos. – Adelántense con cuidado, Eliwood.

Serra levantó su bastón mientras permitía que la bendición de Elimine curara a los jóvenes que se quedaban atrás. – Hannah, ve con Merlinus, yo iré a ver que todo este bien.

La anciana sonrió. – Lo comprendo, pequeña. Tu responsabilidad es evitar que los Lords corran riesgo.

Sonreí mientras corría con los Lords. Guy y Matthew cubrían las espaldas de los Lords, junto con Rebecca. Serra guardaba su distancia, con Erk. La lluvia comenzaba a caer. – Arruinaron mi vida… - Erik movió su caballo mientras veía a Lord Héctor. – Por mucho que me esforzara… ustedes dos siempre recibían toda la atención. – Erik sonrió. – En clase, en los entrenamientos… ¡todo el tiempo!

Héctor movió la cabeza. – Erik, siempre te han preocupado más apariencias que las habilidades. – Héctor levantó su hacha. – Si tan sólo hubieses sido más hábil…

- ¡Cállate! – Erik gritó mientras su caballo relinchaba. - ¡No tendré que oírte nunca más! – El joven corrió hacia Héctor, con su lanza al frente. Héctor lo esquivó, mientras le daba un golpe en el muslo. Erik gritó.

- ¡Erik, basta! No quiero matar a un compañero… - Eliwood gritó mientras tomaba su espada dudosamente.

Erik tragó saliva mientras movía la cabeza. - ¡Idiota sentimental! Te daré lecciones ahora. Primero te mataré a ti, y después iré por ese bastardo. – Erik vio como su pantalón comenzaba a mancharse de sangre. – Pherae y Ositia serán aplastados por mi bota. – Erik cabalgó rápidamente hacia Eliwood. – Pronto toda Lycia será mía.

Guardé silencio. -Lord Eliwood… - La lluvia seguía cayendo. Héctor corrió hacia su amigo. Erik logró golpearlo, pero no herirlo de muerte. El joven pelirrojo lo tiró del caballo con un movimiento de espada.

Marcus tomó al joven de un brazo. - ¡Suéltenme! No soy prisionero de nadie. – Erik gruñó.

Todos entramos al castillo, buscando de rincón en rincón. No había nada relevante. Erik estaba sentado en el suelo, mientras Marcus lo custodiaba.

- ¡Vamos, Erik! – Héctor gruñó mientras tomaba al joven. – De pie.

Erik gruñó. – Desgraciados… ¡No pueden tratar así a un noble!

Héctor sonrió. – No tengo tiempo para ser amable. Da gracias por seguir respirando.

Eliwood vio al joven. – Erik, dime: ¿dónde está mi padre? – El pelirrojo suspiró. – Ya registramos todo el castillo y no hemos visto a nadie.

- N-No seas tonto. Mi padre nunca me abandon… - Erik levantó la mirada. - ¡No! El nunca… - Cerró los ojos mientras se recargaba en una pared. – Ephidel…

Todos guardamos silencio. Samuel lo vio fijamente. - ¿Ephidel? ¿Quién es él? – El pelirrojo vio a Erik, que sólo volteaba la mirada.

- ¡Habla de una vez! ¿O quieres morir aquí? – Héctor gritó mientras veía molesto a Erik.

Erik retrocedió asustado. Eliwood vio a su amigo peliazul molesto. - ¡Héctor! – Eliwood tomó a Erik de los hombros. – Erik, por favor. Tienes que contarnos todo lo que sepas. Sólo… - Eliwood tomó aire. – Sólo quiero saber dónde está mi padre.

Erik miró al sueño mientras tomaba aire. – Ephidel… llegó al castillo hace casi un año. – Samuel miró al joven. – Desde entonces mi padre cambió. – Erik vio a Héctor. – La posición de Ositia siempre le ha preocupado a mi padre. El creía que Lahus merecía gobernar toda Lycia. – Erik bajó la mirada. – Pero nunca llegó a insinuar una rebelión.

Héctor frunció el ceño. - ¿Dijiste "rebelión?

- Ephidel tenía algo… - Erik vio a Héctor. - … algo que llegó a convencer a mi padre para poner en práctica su plan. – Erik vio a Eliwood. – Mi padre envió heraldos a otros marqueses. El marqués de Pherae aprobó la idea.

- ¿Qué? – Héctor retrocedió un poco.

- ¡No! Mi padre jamás haría algo así. – Eliwood bajó la mirada.

Erik sonrió. – Puedes creerlo o no. Esa fue su elección. – Erik asintió. – Primero fue el marqués de Santaruz. Después, llegó la respuesta de Pherae. – Erik vio a Samuel. – El marqués estuvo aquí hace seis meses para sellar el acuerdo.

- Eso es… imposible… - Eliwood cerró los ojos.

Erik vio al pelirrojo. – Mi padre y el tuyo discutieron bastante ese día. Tu padre desconfiaba de Ephidel. – Erik tomó aire. – Trató de convencer a mi padre de expulsar de Lycia a Ephidel y a los asesinos del Colmillo Negro. – Erik movió la cabeza. – Mi padre no accedió, y el marqués de Pherae partió. – Erik suspiró. – Y lo demás ya lo sabes. Dudo que siga con vida.

Eliwood negó con la cabeza. - ¡No!

Héctor vio molesto a Erik. - ¡Cállate!

Erik soltó una risita. – Eliwood dijo que quería escucharlo todo. – Erik vio a Samuel. – Mi padre no es más que un pelele de Ephidel. Escucha a ese maldito sin pensar. – Erik cerró los ojos. – Será cómplice de la muerte de su hijo. – El joven sonrió. – Esa es la clase de gente a la que se enfrentan. El marqués de Pherae los traicionó. No tardarán en matarlo. – Erik comenzó a reír.

Eliwood dio la vuelta mientras todos guardábamos silencio. Héctor corrió tras él, Samuel sonrió mientras se acercaba a Erik y me veía de reojo. – Giselle, vete, estaré contigo en un segundo.

Guardé silencio mientras me acercaba a la puerta y tomaba aire. Erik comenzó a hablar con Samuel. – Sabía que eras tú, Nithael, esos ojos amarillos te delatan.

Nithael tomó su forma, el cabello negro hasta debajo del cuello y la gabardina negra. – Oh, pequeño Erik, te has metido en un terrible problema. La envidia es un sentimiento tan dulce en los humanos. – Nithael tomó al chico.

- Eres un bastardo. ¿Piensas matarme? Tarde o temprano Mark sabrá que no eres su hermano, el se encargará de descuartizarte, y buscará a su hermana. – Nithael soltó una risa mientras levantaba del cuello a Erik.

- ¿Matarme? Oh, Erik, Erik, Erik… me alegra tanto que esos Lords no te hayan matado. Me dejaron el placer de hacer correr tu sangre. – Nithael sonrió. – Nunca supiste callarte, mocoso.

Erik tosió. – Pu-Pueden hacer lo que quieran conmigo. Mark sabe todo, sabe quién eres.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. – Sí… y ahora se enterará… que su hermana está cerca y que soy capaz de hacerla sufrir de maneras que ni te imaginas.

Un grito llenó la habitación. Guardé silencio mientras temblaba. ¿Nithael? ¿Dónde estaba mi hermano? Mark… Corrí mientras seguía temblando. – Nithael… - Salí del castillo, Héctor caminaba a la entrada.

- Vaya, tu y Samuel se tardan demasiado. Iba a… - Me miró fijamente. - ¿Por qué…? Estás pálida… y estás temblando. ¿Te sientes bien?

Tragué saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Yo… Samuel…

Samuel sonrió mientras salía del castillo. - ¿Me llamaban? – Sonrió mientras me veía. – Hermanita, es de mala educación hablar de alguien cuando no está.

Un escalofrío invadió mi cuerpo. Esos ojos amarillos… guardé silencio mientras sonreía. – L-Lo siento…


	19. Garras llameantes

¡Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Capítulo 19.**

En Pherae un castaño se servía un poco de té. – Ah, hacía un tiempo que no disfrutaba de… - El colguije azul brilló cuando quiso tomar la taza. Esta se cuarteó. Mark guardó silencio… - Giselle…

En Lahus…

- Aaaah… - Cerré los ojos mientras estornudaba. Héctor me puso su capa en la cabeza.

- Has estado estornudando desde hace dos horas. – El peliazul gruñó mientras se sentaba a mi lado. Gruñí mientras me abrigaba con la capa.

- … - Miraba al suelo mientras seguía pensando en Nithael. – Gracias…

Héctor veía su hacha. – Sí, lo que sea. Debes cuidarte, no hay nada peor que una estratega llena de mocos. – El peliazul sonrió mientras me veía de reojo. Sujetaba fuertemente la capa, mientras abrazaba mis rodillas. – Si te sientes tan mal, descansa. Samuel se puede encargar de…

Negué con la cabeza mientras lo veía fijamente. - ¡No! Yo estoy bien…

Héctor guardó silencio. – Estás sonrojada. – Tocó mi frente. – Estás hirviendo. Sin duda alguna estás mal.

- Y-Yo… no… - El Lord se levantó mientras veía a Serra.

- Serra, ¿dónde está Priscilla? Necesitamos que curen a la estratega. Hierve en fiebre. – Héctor sonrió.

Serra gruñó mientras cruzaba los brazos. - ¿Y qué soy yo?

Héctor se rascó la nuca. – Ya. Cúrala, entonces.

Serra sonrió mientras me veía fijamente. – Con gusto, milord.

Oswin llegó corriendo. - ¡Lord Héctor! ¡Nos atacan!

El peliazul sonrió. - ¿El marqués de Lahus? Volvió para tomar el castillo. – Héctor vio a todos. - ¡Perfecto! Lo atraparemos fácilmente.

- No, no es él… - Oswin tomó aire. – Los atacantes no son de un ejército regular. Quizá sean mercenarios contratados por Lahus…

Mientras, afuera… un jinete wyvern veía a todos sus ayudantes con los brazos cruzados. Traía un antifaz blanco y unas cicatrices se percibían en su mejilla izquierda. – Heath, ¿todo listo?

Otro jinete, de cabello verde lo vio fijamente. – Sí, general, todos hemos asegurado las puertas. Faltan un par, iba a ver…

El colguije del brazo general del antifaz brilló. Ambos jóvenes guardaron silencio. El pelinegro bajó la mirada. – La tortura no para… sigo pagando mis pecados… cómo lo siento…

Heath vio al chico. – General… - Dijo mientras tomaba su hombro. – Yo… confío en que ellos están…

El general se dio la vuelta y se subió a su wyvern. – Dile a Sealen que ya hicimos lo que nos pidieron. Me voy, y espero que tu no te entrometas mucho en el asunto.

El peliverde asintió. Los enemigos rodearon la habitación en donde estábamos. Héctor me vio. – Vamos, tenemos que atacar.

- Oswin y Samuel, vayan al frente y acaben con quiénes puedan. – Samuel me vio fijamente mientras una temible sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. – Erk y Serra podrían atacar a distancia. Los demás irían entre ellos.

Héctor y Eliwood sonrieron. – Mantente a distancia, estratega. No queremos que quedes herida. – El peliazul me guiñó un ojo, mientras corría a atacar a los enemigos.

No eran muchos. Priscilla me vio fijamente. – Te ves mejor, Serra hizo bien al curarte.

Sonreí mientras veía como todos los enemigos comenzaban a caer. Sealen se acercó a Samuel. – Vaya, vaya… ¿crees poder derrotarme con el arco? – El hombre sacó su arco. – Inténtalo.

Samuel sonrió mientras sacaba una flecha. - ¿Intentar? – Samuel sonrió, mientras su caballo saltaba y la flecha atravesaba el pecho de Sealen. - ¿Así?

Sealen sonrió mientras lanzaba una flecha hacia Héctor. Este golpeó la flecha con su hacha y corrió hacia el, rematándolo de un golpe. – ¡Lo logramos!

El peliazul sonrió mientras nos veía a todos. – Parece que todos se retiran, milord… - Oswin vio al peliazul. Este asintió mientras tomaba aire.

- No me olvidaré de estos sujetos… - El peliazul asintió. – Los asesinos contra los que luché en Ositia están ahí…

En Pherae, Mark tomó aire, mientras jugaba con la taza frente a él. – Mark… - Una mujer pelimorada sonrió mientras se acercaba al castaño. Este se levantó y bajó un poco la cabeza.

- Milady, ¿qué puedo hacer por usted? – Mark sonrió.

Eleanora tomó las manos del joven. – Mark, deberías ir con tu hermana. Estuviste esperando tanto tiempo, y cuando la encuentras, tienes que quedarte conmigo… ve con ella. – La mujer sonrió. – Has servido bastante a mi esposo…

Mark sonrió. – Milady, no puedo irme así. – El castaño se encogió de hombros. – Se que mi hermana… podrá defenderse sin mi. Confío en que así será. – Mark sonrió. – No puedo abandonarla, de igual manera. Se lo prometí a Lord Eliwood.

Eleanora sonrió. Mark vio la taza de nuevo. Confiaba en que todo estuviese bien.


	20. Mujer noble de Caelin

¡Grax por seguir leyendo!

**Capítulo 20**

Era de noche y el general wyvern estaba en una habitación oscura. Tomó aire mientras se quitaba el antifaz. – General… - Dijo mientras se acercaba el peliverde. – D-Discúlpeme, debí de haber…

- No importa, Heath. Adelante- El joven se quitó la camisa, dándole la espalda al soldado. Este asintió mientras pasaba.

- General, supe que quería hablar conmigo… - El General asintió mientras se daba la vuelta. Sus ojos verdes brillaban en la oscuridad. – Aquí estoy.

- Supe lo de tus compañeros, Vaida me contó todo. – El chico se tumbó en una cama que estaba a su lado.

Heath se quedó helado. El General lo había ayudado, seguramente estaba furioso. El chico comenzó a tartamudear. – G-General… yo… ¡usted no entiende! Ellos…

El pelinegro sonrió. – Entiendo perfectamente, Heath. – El chico se levantó y tomó una camisa. – Lo que me sorprende es que no te hayas ido tú. Tomaré la responsabilidad de sus actos. – El chico vio su colguije. – He recibido informes, Heath.

El peliverde sonrió. - ¿Sabe algo de sus hermanos?

Silencio. El joven apretó el colguije. – Todos… muertos. – Cerró los ojos mientras se colocaba el colguije en su hombro. – Me informaron que mi hermana es prisionera de unos nobles, uno de Pherae y uno de Ositia. – El pelinegro vio al chico. – Esos sujetos se encargaron de asesinar a mis hermanos, y seguro buscan acabar con mi hermana. No lo voy a permitir.

El peliverde vio como la rabia se apoderaba de aquellos ojos verdes.

Mientras, el Lahus, veía por una ventana mientras doblaba la capa del Lord peliazul. - ¡Hey! – Alguien tocó la puerta.

- Matthew… - Sonreí mientras me daba la vuelta. El chico sonrió pícaramente mientras veía que abrazaba la capa del Lord de Ositia. - ¿Es esa la capa de Lord Héctor? Sabía que había una chispa…

Me sonrojé mientras retrocedía. – Ayer me sentía fatal, estaba resfriada. Héctor me dio de mala gana su capa. – Gruñí.

Matthew sonrió de nuevo. – Sí, claro. En fin… Lord Héctor piensa que no has sido tú últimamente. ¿Todo bien?

Guardé silencio. - ¿Que no he sido yo?

Matthew asintió. – Dijo: "¿No piensas que nuestra estratega ha estado más distanciada de lo normal?". Claro, yo me burlé de su interés, pero huí antes de que me destruyera de un golpe.

Tomé aire. Ese sujeto, Nithael. – Yo… quisiera que mis hermanos…

Silencio. Matthew me veía fijamente. – Giselle, ahora soy yo el que está preocupado. Dime qué sucede. No podríamos movernos sin nuestra estratega.

Sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza. – Yo… estoy bien.

Salí de la habitación al escuchar unos gritos. - ¿Lady Lyndis está bien? – Erk abrió los ojos.

- Lyn… - Guardé silencio. Eliwood movió la cabeza, Héctor me vio fijamente.

- Estratega, nos vamos ahora mismo a Caelin. Debemos de rescatar a Lord Hausen y a su nieta. – Lo miré fijamente mientras se acercaba a mí. – Acaban de atacar su castillo, es probable que sigan vivos.

Asentí mientras veía que estiraba su mano. – Gracias. – Dije mientras le daba la capa y me adelantaba.

Héctor me veía fijamente mientras caminaba, Matthew sonrió. - ¿Y bien? – Héctor se colocó su capa mientras veía al ladrón de reojo.

- Dice que todo está bien. – Matthew sonrió. – Milord, si en verdad se preocupa por ella, debería preguntarle…

Héctor lo miró molesto. – No me preocupa… digo, me preocupa… pero no veo el por qué preguntarle. Si algo le sucediera, sabe que puede hablar contigo.

Matthew sonrió. – Milord, ¿se ha puesto nervioso?

- ¿Quieres que te corte la cabeza? – Héctor cruzó los brazos. Matthew sonrió mientras se adelantaba.

Decidimos ir lo más rápido posible a Caelin. El castillo estaba completamente rodeado. – Demonios. – Guy gruñó.

- Giselle, deberíamos ir con cuidado, hay muchos soldados. – Priscilla me vio fijamente, Guy sonrió mientras veía a la chica.

Héctor vio a un lado. - ¿Por qué esos arqueros avanzan? – Héctor levantó la mirada.

- Es una jinete pegaso… - Guardé silencio. – No, esa es…

- ¡Florina! – Eliwood gritó mientras se adelantaba un poco.

- ¡Lord Eliwood! – La chica sonrió mientras gritaba.

Eliwood sonrió. - ¡Florina! ¡En verdad eres tú!

Florina asintió. - ¡Sí! Lady Lyndis…

Héctor y Eliwood vieron a los arqueros. – ¡Florina! ¡Vuela más bajo!

Florina perdía el control de su pegaso. - ¡Aaaaah!

- ¡Florina! – Eliwood gritó al ver como la jinete bajaba rápidamente.

- ¡Ah! – El Lord peliazul gritó ásperamente.

Todos corrimos a ver. - ¡Florina! ¿Me oyes? – El pelirrojo se acercó a la chica, que estaba tumbada a un lado de su caballo.

- ¿Lord Eliwood? Yo… - La pelimorada se irguió lentamente.

- Casi te dan los arqueros. Evitaste las flechas, pero perdiste el equilibrio y te caíste. – Eliwood sonrió.

Florina sonrió. – Y aún así, no estoy herida. Caí desde una gran altura… ¿Qué?

- Has tenido suerte. Yo no. – Héctor sonrió, mientras la chica se levantaba. – Aterrizaste justo encima de mí.

- ¡Oh! – Florina se colocó al lado del pelirrojo.

Eliwood sonrió. – Héctor te ha salvado.

- Yo no salvé a nadie. Sólo serví de colchón. – El joven se sacudió un poco. – Un montón de paja hubiera sido mejor.

La pelimorada soltó una risita. - ¡Ay! Lo siento.

Eliwood vio a la pelimorada. - ¡Has tenido suerte! De haber caído sobre mí, no habría podido atraparte. Mucho menos a tu pegaso.

Héctor gruñó. – No es que quisiera atraparlos, no pude ni siquiera hacerme a un lado.

- ¿También atrapaste a mi pegaso? – Florina se sonrojó mientras bajaba la cabeza. – Yo… no sé que decir… yo… yo…

Héctor gruñó. – No hace falta pedir disculpas. Mejor dinos qué haces aquí.

Florina asintió. – ¡Sí! – La pelimorada vio al pelirrojo. – Lord Eliwood, Lady Lyndis está detrás del bosque. Está esperando una oportunidad para asaltar el castillo.

Eliwood arqueó una ceja. - ¿Que qué? – Tomó aire mientras se rascaba la nuca. – Ah… por lo menos está a salvo.

- Está bien. Sin embargo, capturaron a Lord Hausen. Aún está en el castillo. – Florina vio al pelirrojo, preocupada.

Eliwood sonrió. - ¡Bien, vamos!

Sonreí. Lyn estaba viva. Hacía tanto que no la veía. Todos se dirigieron a atacar al enemigo. Lyn acababa con unos mercenarios, vio a Eliwood con una sonrisa. El pelirrojo le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras la abrazaba. Sonreí lentamente. Samuel me veía. – _No es correcto distraerse en el campo, mocosa…_ - El jinete sonrió mientras tomaba su arco y me apuntaba.

- ¿Qué haces? – Matthew tomó la mano del chico. Este lo vio con una sonrisa. El rubio se quedó helado. Samuel cabalgó rápidamente.

- Lord Eliwood, ya hemos acabado con todos los soldados. Sólo falta su comandante. – Samuel sonrió.

El pelirrojo vio a Lyn. – Entendido. Tenemos que llegar al castillo.

Héctor gritó mientras corría con Erk y Guy a los lados. – ¡Nos adelantaremos!

- ¿Es correcto que haga eso? – Lyn vio a sus caballeros.

El pelirrojo asintió. – Héctor es muy entusiasta.

Los dos jinetes cabalgaron tras el Lord. – Nos han derrotado… - Bauker sonrió, mientras Héctor quitaba el hacha que lo había fulminado. - … maldición.

- ¡Todos listo! – Guy gritó mientras todos nos acercábamos.

El pelirrojo vio a Lyn. – Lyn, cuando venzamos a los enemigos que quedan dentro, el castillo será tuyo.

- Gracias, Eliwood. De no haber sido por tu ayuda, no sé qué habría sido de mí. – Lyn sonrió.

Eliwood tomó aire. – Todo esto fue porque atacamos a Lord Darin en Lahus.

Me encogí de hombros. Matthew me tomó de un hombro. – Estás bien, gracias al cielo.

Me quedé callada. - ¿Cómo?

Matthew tragó saliva y abrió la boca. - ¡Giselle! – Sain me abrazó por la espalda mientras me levantaba por los aires. – Sigues igual de hermosa, ¿eh?

Kent le dio un golpe en la cabeza al castaño. Me bajó rápidamente. – Cuida tus palabras, Kent. Es un placer volverte a ver, Giselle.

Florina sonrió mientras me veía. – Sí, es muy bueno verte de nuevo.

- ¡Es increíble que haya pasado ya un año! – Wil sonrió mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Lyn me abrazó. – Todos los que nos quedamos en Caelin te recordábamos con aprecio. – Lyn sonrió. – No es momento para charlar. Viniste a ayudarme a salvar a mi abuelo, ¿verdad?

Asentí. – Lord Héctor y Lord Eliwood accedieron a ayudarte.

Lyn vio al peliazul. – Oh, si… ese sujeto dará muchos problemas con su manejo del hacha.

Héctor al vio fijamente. - ¿Disculpa?

- ¡Héctor, tranquilo! – El pelirrojo vio a Lyn, extrañado.

- Oh, disculpa, no quise ser grosera. – Lyn guardó silencio.

Héctor frunció el seño, Eliwood movió a Héctor mientras conversaba con la chica. - ¿Pero qué dijo que soy un peligro con el hacha?

Sonreí mientras veía al chico. – Sueles lanzarte al enemigo sin pensar mucho, Lord Héctor.

El chico me vio fijamente. – Pensaría más si pudieras cuidarte la espalda… - El chico gruñó mientras se iba caminando. Me sonrojé lentamente, ¿el cuidaba mi espalda?


End file.
